Mi Pequeño Gato
by MySombre
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa es un amante de los gatos. A Tomoyo Daidouji no le gustan. ¿Qué tan lejos llegara este caprichoso chico para hacerla cambiar de parecer? Incluso... ¿sería capaz de convertirse en un pequeño gato?
1. De charlas triviales y tratos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), unicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia.**  
**

* * *

**Mi pequeño Gato.**

_By Mysombre.**  
**_

**Prólogo.**

**De charlas triviales y tratos.**

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, Sakura y Shaoran, sentados muy juntos en el jardín trasero de la preparatoria, sonreían nerviosamente mientras una gota aparecía en su nuca, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Si apenas minutos antes estaban los cuatro pasando cómodamente su receso, entre risas, gritos y pláticas banales… ah sí, ¡por eso habían llegado a esa situación!

Gracias a una de las triviales charlas de Eriol, ahora el susodicho se encontraba sentado, erguido, con los ojos color zafiro entrecerrados y la mirada cubierta de un mal disimulado rencor. Observaba a la chica frente a él como si quisiera decirle una infinidad de cosas, pero sus labios estaban cerrados con fuerza, incluso parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a fruncirlos y a hacer muecas.

— ¿Así que estás segura de lo que dices? —pregunto Eriol Hiragizawa con el mismo nivel de rencor que profesaban sus ojos.

—Totalmente —contesto ella con su fina voz, tan seria y tranquila que Sakura y Shaoran se cuestionaron cómo era que conseguía mantenerse tan impasible ante la inquisitiva mirada de Eriol.

—Muy bien Daidouji, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Y sin decir más nada, el joven ingles abandono su lugar en el verde pasto del jardín escolar con su andar suave y elegante.

Dos castaños lo observaron con expresión de susto en el rostro, mientras que Tomoyo, con una sonrisa aparecida de la nada, comenzó a recoger su caja de almuerzo dispuesta a marcharse también de allí.

—To… Tomoyo… ¿crees que hiciste bien en decirle eso a Eriol? —hablo Sakura al tiempo que dirigía una mano hacia su cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

—Bueno… tú lo viste. Creo que esperaba una respuesta más… afirmativa.

—Hiragizawa pidió mi opinión y yo se la di, no entiendo por qué están tan conmocionados ustedes dos —dijo la chica componiendo una cara de incredulidad—. De todos modos, era una plática sin sentido, seguramente no es para tanto.

Sonrío una vez mas y salió de allí en una despedida silenciosa.

No es que Tomoyo Daidouji no disfrutara de la compañía de sus amigos, pero desde que Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido sacar sus sentimientos a flote, ella misma sabía que su presencia terminaba sobrando, y de eso ya eran casi cinco primaveras. En la actualidad, con sus 17 años, Tomoyo no había perdido una amiga, sino que simplemente ahora tenía que compartirla con alguien más.

Camino parsimoniosamente recorriendo un buen tramo de la preparatoria sin rumbo fijo, rememorando la extraña charla que había mantenido con sus compañeros de clase hacía apenas unos minutos.

Había pasado un rato parloteando con Sakura acerca de sus últimos diseños cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso, Eriol soltó una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con futuras promesas para la moda.

"_¿Les gustan los gatos?"._

La inesperada cuestión termino provocando un sobresalto en la chica de ojos esmeralda y un ladeo de cabeza por parte de Tomoyo, luego de la sorpresa inicial, Sakura se había apresurado a contestar con un "sí" demasiado efusivo, al tiempo que Li daba su respuesta con un asentimiento, alegando que si bien no era su animal favorito, los admiraba por su carácter astuto. Eriol, satisfecho con la respuesta de sus amigos castaños, poso la mirada en la muchacha de ojos color amatista, quien con una sonrisa agradable contesto un rotundo "no".

Tomoyo recordaba la cara de su amigo ingles en aquel momento y una profunda diversión la sobrecogía. Había entreabierto los labios y un brillo peculiar se poso en sus orbes. Tenía la expresión del niño al que le dicen una tremenda mentira y no sabe si creerla o no.

Lo siguiente a eso fue historia, los ojos de Eriol dejaron de albergar confusión para expresar un nítido rencor, pero de alguna manera, Tomoyo sabía que no se trataba de un rencor malintencionado, sino de esos rencores que lo dejan a uno sin el entendimiento de por qué las cosas no son como se desea. Ella no lo culpaba, Eriol había regresado de Inglaterra con un carácter más caprichoso que antaño, y aunque para nada era un fastidio, el cambio entre el niño y el adolescente era bastante notable, incluso Sakura lo había percibido y eso ya era decir mucho.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que Tomoyo no percato el momento en que giro por la esquina del edificio principal del Instituto y en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo, fue tomada de la muñeca derecha y puesta contra la pared, no en un acto violento, pero si con poco tacto.

—De acuerdo Daidouji, ¿Serías tan amable en decirme que fue eso de antes?

Tomoyo parpadeo, aturdida, y antes si quiera de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, tenía sobre ella una mirada azul zafiro a la espera de una respuesta.

—Yo… no sé de que hablas Hiragizawa —dijo aun sin salir de su asombro.

—Vamos, tan solo quiero saber por qué aborreces a los gatos.

Tomoyo frunció ligeramente el seño, y comenzando a hastiarse del exagerado comportamiento de su amigo, volvió a hablar.

—No dije que los aborreciera, simplemente no me gustan, eso es todo.

Eriol asintió de forma pensativa, olvidando por un momento que tenía a una chica acorralada en la pared de un viejo edificio escolar, y pese a que estaban a una considerable distancia uno del otro, cualquier mente enferma podría fácilmente malinterpretar la situación.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿quisieras decirme cinco razones por las cuales no te _gustan_ los gatos? —arremetió el chico con una nueva pregunta, una nueva sonrisa y un nuevo brillo en la mirada.

Tomoyo suspiro.

—Fácil. Son traicioneros. Dejan pelo por doquier. Se acercan a ti solo cuando desean algo. Son tercos y se creen los reyes del lugar donde viven —dijo enumerando con sus dedos y ya con el fastidio un poco más visible—. De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué tanto afán con el tema Hiragizawa? Creí que tú eras el primero en apoyar la diferencia de opinión.

—Y lo soy, mi querida Daidouji, tan solo quería una excu… —y entonces Eriol callo de una forma tan repentina que su máscara de misterio se desvaneció por un segundo, segundo en el cual Tomoyo pudo presenciar la duda recorrer el rostro masculino—. En fin, no importa, quería proponerte un trato.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? —la irritación de la amatista desapareció en cuanto su interlocutor pronuncio aquellas palabras. ¿Qué se estaba maquinando en aquella disparatada cabecita de Hiragizawa?

—En realidad es uno muy sencillo, dame un plazo de tres meses para demostrarte lo interesantes que pueden llegar a ser los gatos. Te aseguro que consigo que te gusten.

—Realmente no harás más que perder tu tiempo. Si no te molesta, preferiría que respetaras mis gustos.

—Claro que los respeto. Tan solo quisiera… _expandir un poco más tu juicio._

El tono de aquella voz provoco un escalofrió en Tomoyo, siempre lo había hecho, desde que el joven planeara aquellas extravagantes situaciones para Sakura años atrás. Se trataba de un bajo murmullo, era como una advertencia a que algo se traía entre manos, algo nada bueno.

—No… no creo que sea la mejor idea.

—Anda Daidouji, no te traerá problema alguno, además será divertido —dijo Eriol junto a un tono de insistencia tan molesto, que a la amatista le surgió la pregunta de si ella sería así de persistente con Sakura. Si lo era, tenía que recompensar de alguna manera a la castaña por todas aquellas veces que le "convenció" de usar uno de sus vestuarios.

—Está bien Hiragizawa —murmuro vencida, y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo diáfana en el rostro del chico—. Pero solo serán tres meses, ni un día más.

—No te arrepentirás, tenlo por seguro Daidouji —afirmo el joven ingles volviendo a ese carácter divertido que era tan propio de él.

El sonido de la campana alarmo a los dos, quienes a paso rápido, y entre una renovada charla trivial de Eriol, se apresuraron a llegar al salón de clases. Aun les quedaba media jornada por rendir, y mientras caminaba a un lado del muchacho, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza y pensar que fuera lo que fuera aquello que Hiragizawa planeaba hacer, ella no saldría muy bien parada del asunto.

Nada, nada bien parada del asunto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Estoy aquí una vez más! Es que... kyaa me enamore de pronto de esta parejita que me aventure a realizar una historia de ellos :3 A manera de prólogo, este pequeño capitulo. Sera mi primer fic (con seguimiento capitulo a capitulo) largo que escriba, así que denle una oportunidad por favor. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones en los reviews, y descuiden, que lo interesante viene en el capitulo uno.

¡Saludos!


	2. Un gato llamado Eriol

**Un gato llamado Eriol.**

_Las personas a las que no les gustan los gatos, seguramente en otra vida fueron ratones._

_Anónimo._

Era un sábado al mediodía, un sábado no muy diferente a cualquier otro. Los rayos del sol primaveral se escurrían traviesos por los amplios ventanales de la sala, y a lo lejos, las canticos de algunas aves se dejaban escuchar, dándole al ambiente un calor acogedor que solo los días de primavera saben propinar.

Desde que ciertos niños fueran invitados a tomar el té por el dueño de la casa, hacia ya cinco años, nada había cambiado ni un ápice, desde los imponentes candelabros que pendían de cada una de las habitaciones, hasta el añejo empapelado que tan solo hacía de la mansión un lugar muy antiguo a la vista. Y es que la casona de hecho ya era antigua, el mobiliario y decorado únicamente le daban el toque final a esa vieja escena.

Esa mañana de sábado un chico de algunos diecisiete años se encontraba en su lugar favorito de la mansión, la sala que albergaba a su preciado y antiquísimo piano negro de cola. Sentado plácidamente en el banquito, disfrutaba de aquella embriagante sensación de deslizar sus delgados dedos por cada una de las blancas teclas, entonando una hermosa melodía desconocida, mientras permitía que sus pensamientos vagabundearan en asuntos sin importancia.

Desde el decisivo encuentro con la nueva dueña de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto, la reencarnación del mago Clow había decidido regresar a su natal Inglaterra para no volver una vez más a Japón, pero por curiosidades del destino, ahora se le podía ver allí, sentado al piano como cada sábado por la mañana y cursando la escuela preparatoria, conviviendo con aquellos que alguna vez lo llamaron "enemigo".

Como con los demás, los años no habían pasado en vano para Eriol Hiragizawa. Aunque su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos profundos y azules y aquellos finos anteojos continuaban siendo los mismos, las infantiles facciones redondeadas que alguna vez tuviera pasaron a convertirse en afiladas y firmes líneas, ahora era también acreedor de una alta estatura y su voz poseía un timbre ligeramente más grave. Quizá, lo único que realmente no había sufrido los estragos del tiempo y se mantenía intacto, aunque oculto, era aquella singular personalidad suya, divertida y burlesca, y a la vez con el toque justo de misterio para llevar a cabo sus "pequeñas travesuras", como le encantaba llamar a esos ratos malos que hacía pasar a los que eran sus amigos.

Una nota aguda marco el fin de la melodía y Eriol suspiro satisfecho, para después escuchar sin sorpresa la forma en que era aplaudido.

Sonrió en agradecimiento y observo a las otras dos personas que ocupaban la sala. Ese sábado al mediodía no sería exactamente identico a los anteriores.

—Sigues tocando igual de maravilloso que siempre —dijo una mujer de cabello pelirrojo con esa elegante sonrisa acostumbrada.

—Desde luego, Eriol se la pasa practicando por horas —Nakuru, la tercera en aquella habitación, asintió con orgullo—. Aun no entiendo cómo es que se niega a participar en un recital.

—Nakuru, para mi tocar el piano no es otra cosa aparte de un pasatiempo —le recordó Eriol con poco entusiasmo, luego, componiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió a su verdadera invitada—: Me alegra que estés aquí. Bienvenida de nuevo Kaho.

—Gracias a ti por llamarme, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez.

Kaho Mizuki se había convertido en un gran apoyo desde que él tuviera doce años, no solo le había ayudado en su cometido con Sakura, sino que además había guardado a la perfección su secreto y el de sus nuevos Guardianes. ¿Cómo decirlo? Para Eriol, Kaho era "su persona más querida", y él estaba seguro que lo seguiría siendo.

Segundos más tarde Nakuru observo con cautela las sonrisas cómplices que ambos se dirigían, tenían el aspecto de dos enamorados que se decían infinidad de palabras con una única mirada. Incomoda por la situación, balbuceo un par de cosas ininteligibles y salió como bólido de aquella habitación.

Pese a que Nakuru Akizuki estaba consciente de quién había sido Eriol en un pasado y sabía que el alma de su creador era tan vieja que difícilmente podría considerársele un adolescente, la idea de que él tuviera un "algo mas" con aquella mujer simplemente no terminaba de gustarle. Por supuesto, la señorita Mizuki era un encanto, pero ella esperaba con vehemencia que algún día Eriol dejara aquel capricho catorce años mayor y pudiera encontrar en una chica de su edad la dulce fascinación que regalaba la juventud.

—Realmente… extrañaba estar en Japón —murmuro Kaho acercándose lentamente hacia uno de los ventanales, la nostalgia perlando sus ojos—. El tiempo no ha transcurrido para el paisaje, pero si para nosotros ¿eh?

—Es inevitable —Eriol se coloco a un lado de la esbelta mujer, viendo igualmente hacia el exterior, pero él viendo hacia la nada—. Espero no haberte molestado, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Para nada, aquí esta —Kaho Mizuki señalo la bolsa oscura que llevaba y entonces lo miro con aprensión—. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué haces esto Eriol?

El aludido le sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Sabes? Los años se han vuelto… aburridos. Lo único que quiero es un poco de diversión.

— ¿A costa de Tomoyo Daidouji?

—Siempre me pareció una persona interesante y centrada, te aseguro que le será una experiencia grata.

Aun con el desacuerdo maquillándole el rostro, Kaho asintió.

—Después de esto… ¿volverás conmigo a Inglaterra como prometiste? —pregunto dudosa. Eriol acomodo sus anteojos en un acto inconsciente, haciéndolo parecer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

—Cuenta con ello, Kaho.

La conversación vio el punto final cuando su acompañante le regalo un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, deshizo sus pasos y antes de encaminarse al umbral de la puerta se detuvo a un lado del piano. De aquella bolsa oscura de mano extrajo un pequeño frasco estilizado color lila y lo coloco con cuidado sobre el instrumento lustrado. Kaho dejo salir una risita que conmovió al ingles.

—Suerte en tu juego Eriol, no hagas muchas travesuras ¿quieres? —El sonido de los tacones femeninos resonaba al tiempo que llegaba al marco de la puerta—. Yuuko te manda saludos y dice que con esto le debes un favor.

Un ligero aire se escurrió desde algún lugar perdido de la mansión, llevándose la figura de la señorita Mizuki y dejándole a él un halo de fragancia de mujer con olor a vainilla.

Eriol contemplo atentamente el frasco que posaba altanero encima del piano rustico… ¿En que estaba pensando? Era cierto que ya las cosas no tenían mucho sentido para él, con los recuerdos de Clow delicadamente acomodados en una vitrina mental, siempre presente, en realidad estaba viviendo las mismas situaciones por segunda ocasión, lo que las había convertido en aburridas y monótonas. Una segunda adolescencia para muchos sería un regalo, para él se volvía indignante.

Era cierto también que quería divertirse, no hubiera convencido a Kaho de visitar a su antigua amiga Yuuko y viajar hasta Japón si no fuera así, pero… hasta para él las cosas eran bastante repentinas, ¡la idea le había cruzado la mente apenas un día antes! En el minuto en que Daidouji diera su negación, ya un plan perverso se maquilaba en su cabeza. ¡Que va! Era demasiado modesto, si Eriol debía ser completamente sincero, tendría que admitir que venía ideando unas cuantas circunstancias para entretenerse a costa de sus amigos desde tiempo atrás, pero ciertamente sus intensiones se encontraban dirigidas a cierto par de castaños atolondrados y no a una chica de ojos amatista. Al parecer, Tomoyo Daidouji tan solo había estado en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada y… bueno, con la persona equivocada.

—_No existen las coincidencias en este mundo, sólo lo inevitable_ —murmuro Eriol reflexivo y al rato dejo la sala de piano con una sonrisa tranquila y un frasco color lila en las manos. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar su juego esa noche.

Así, horas después, al tiempo en que Hiragizawa se despedía de unos muy confundidos Nakuru y Spinel y abandonaba la mansión, en el centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda una muchacha realizaba exactamente la misma acción con aquel dependiente de la tienda de textiles, quien desconcertado en demasía, se preguntaba qué diablos haría una niña con todas esas toneladas de tela que había comprado minutos antes.

—Veamos… cachemira, gabardina, satín, seda y terciopelo… —decía Tomoyo mientras caminaba por la banqueta y repetía aquellas telas que debió haber adquirido—. Están todas. ¡Sakura se verá divina en un vestido de seda!

Y había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Si bien Tomoyo dejo de pasarse la vida filmando cualquier simple momento de su amiga, no acababa de deshacerse de su gusto por la confección de ropa. Afortunadamente no diseñaba más vestuarios extravagantes y eso era algo que Sakura agradecía profundamente.

La chica de cabello azabache recorría las tiendas emocionada por la infinidad de artículos que se hallaban a la venta y por los otros tantos que el sequito de guardaespaldas detrás de ella cargaban con mucho gusto. Para Tomoyo ir de compras siempre se convertía en un deleite personal.

El reloj de su teléfono móvil marcaba las cuatro y cincuenta de la tarde cuando, exhausta de todo el recorrido, alcanzo a tomar asiento en una de las mesas de esa nueva cafetería que habían inaugurado hacía apenas un mes. A simple vista, el ambiente que despedía el lugar era cómodo, las paredes detrás de la barra y del aparador de pasteles eran de un color cálido, en contraste al lugar de las mesas, donde las paredes teñidas de tonalidades azules y verdes daban una tranquilidad innata. Pequeñas esferas colgantes dotaban al local de la iluminación necesaria y las mesas y sillas bajas tan solo acababan por darle el último toque informal a la cafetería.

Una de las tres meseras que deambulaban en busca de clientes a los que atender, se dirigió con amabilidad a Tomoyo, ofreciéndole el menú y aguardando su pedido.

La chica de cabello rizado y rubio rondaría los veinte años, ataviada con el uniforme del trabajo lucía como una pequeña muñequita, no obstante, aquello que indudablemente llamo la atención de Tomoyo fue esa peculiar sonrisa que dejaba a la vista una serie de blanquecinos dientes. Ella parecía intensamente feliz y Tomoyo se pregunto cuando había sido la última vez que ella misma sonriera de esa forma. _Desde hace años, tal vez, _pensó y una sensación de amargura llego escurridiza a su estado de ánimo, mientras encargaba a la muchacha un café frio y empanadas rellenas de piña.

Tomoyo medito un momento y llego a la conclusión de que las cosas habían cambiado. Recordó a Sakura, a Chiharu, a Rika y a Naoko. Con las últimas tres mantenía una comunicación casual, en especial con Rika, que compartía la misma preparatoria pero un aula diferente. No obstante… con Sakura… no podía negar que se habían distanciado demasiado desde que la castaña iniciara su relación con Li, y aunque a Tomoyo la embargaba la alegría cada vez que presenciaba lo feliz que era su amiga con el chino, no podía evitar extrañar a la Sakurita con la que en algún tiempo compartió temporadas maravillosas.

Disfruto de su tentempié como quien disfruta de la mejor peripecia de la vida, entre sonrisas dulces hacia sus guardaespaldas, que sentadas en los banquillos de la barra se embelesaban con los diversos postres que saboreaban, entre su vestido de primavera azul y sus cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, entre la agridulce idea de que realmente no era tan feliz como creía Tomoyo guardo una lagrima para después, para la ocasión en que tuviera una buena excusa para derramarla.

Al final, salieron rumbo a casa justo una hora después. El ocaso amenazaba con hacerse presente cuando la joven de ojos amatista cruzo la gran puerta de roble de la mansión y sus doncellas la recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida señorita —dijeron cinco mujeres al unísono haciendo una formal reverencia.

Tomoyo les correspondió el saludo y sin mucho ánimo fue directo a su habitación. Tal vez si el cansancio no se volvía dueño de su cuerpo conseguiría mantenerse despierta y recibir a su madre. Sonomi regresaba de la empresa de juguetes hasta altas horas de la noche.

Entro a su recamara y el silencio y la penumbra fueron los únicos que la esperaban en ese lugar. Acostumbrada a sus dos queridos acompañantes irrumpió en la habitación aun a oscuras y se dirigió al armario, dispuesta a cambiar el femenino vestido por un pijama que le diera la comodidad que necesitaba después de una ajetreada tarde de compras.

Decidida iba a su objetivo cuando un descomunal ruido le hizo pegar un brinco. Asustada, Tomoyo giro en redondo y observo con atención todo el cuarto, buscando en vano la fuente de semejante sonido ronco. Podía sentir con claridad cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, era como si de pronto estos se hubieran vuelto pesados y atronadores, las manos le temblaban y parecía que la penumbra era más oscura que antes, palpable y espesa frente a sus ojos cubiertos de miedo.

Aquel ruido similar al de una bestia mortal llego de nuevo a sus oídos y ella tembló, su piel se erizo al percatarse que el motivo de que su pulso se acelerara cual estampida provenía de la cama. Allí noto un bulto de gran tamaño cubierto por las cobijas.

Un paso, dos, tres pasos dio, y a cada andar Tomoyo conseguía sentir una opresión más intensa en el pecho. Ya frente a la cama extendió un poco la mano derecha con la clara intención de desvelar la identidad de lo que fuera que estuviera allí.

El ruido de su corazón atormentándole los tímpanos, la respiración profunda, el temblor de su mano y la firme convicción de que moriría, sino por la cosa que estuviera ocupando la cama, si por un ataque cardiaco.

Corrió las mantas y observo… observo…

Observo la gran montaña de cojines que había apilado en la mañana justo antes de salir.

A Tomoyo casi le daba aquel ataque al corazón que acabaría con su vida de no ser por la silueta que distinguió en el piso de madera, al otro costado de la cama.

Con cautela trepo al mullido colchón y desde allí, como si se tratara de un fuerte que la protegiera de todo mal asomo la cabeza.

Y entonces Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa al notar lo que era en realidad aquella silueta.

¡Pero si era el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa durmiendo en el piso de su habitación, y aquello que momentos antes la espantara no era otra cosa que sus ronquidos!

Rauda, Tomoyo encendió la lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche y tal acción fue suficiente para que el muchacho abriera los ojos y la observara, desconfiado.

— ¿H-Hiragizawa? —pregunto la pelinegra cuidadosamente a un Eriol que tomaba asiento aun en el piso.

El chico continúo observándola y se volvió cuestión de segundos para que su semblante cambiara y una sonrisa le adornara el rostro.

— ¡Te estuve esperando Tomoyo-san! —dijo Eriol— ¡Bienvenida!

Y ella abrió sus ojos cual platos, no por el mote con que la había llamado, sino porque al prestar más atención, Tomoyo pudo ver aquello que estaba en la cabeza del ingles.

Puntiagudas y de un negro azulado eran esas orejas, y la cola que se movía de un lado a otro detrás del chico en efecto le daban el aspecto de…

_Oh, no puede ser…_ pensó Tomoyo asustada otra vez.

¡Esas orejas y esa cola le daban a Eriol el aspecto de un gato!

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado y han leido el fic! en verdad me animaron bastante :'D y ya paso a responder los reviews :)

Una disculpa por el ligero Eriol/Kaho del principio pero ya que el fic no es completamente un UA no quise pasar por alto como terminaron esos dos en el manga, aunque no me gusta para nada la pareja, era necesaria.

Hasta aquí llego, un abrazo para todos, me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre la historia :D Hasta la proxima actualización!


	3. Mala tarde

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), unicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia por la dueña de la misma (Mysombre).******  
**

* * *

**Una mala tarde.**

_He tenido una tarde perfecta… pero no fue hoy._

_Groucho Marx._

— ¡Pero mira que reales! Que gran calidad, si, si, ¡y se te ven divinas Hiragizawa! —dijo Tomoyo mientras se movía a su alrededor tan rápido que cuando él volteaba hacia su derecha, la chica ya estaba del lado contrario, arriba o detrás.

Ultrajado, así se sentía en esos momentos Eriol Hiragizawa, y es que las cosas no estaban saliendo precisamente como las había planeado horas antes. Debió haber previsto que no lidiaría con una chica convencional y por tanto tampoco podía esperar una reacción convencional, como un grito de espanto, un desmayo o incluso un golpe. Si, debió preverlo, pero si Eriol hubiera hecho tal cosa justo ahorita no existiría escena que contar.

La dueña de la habitación donde se encontraban llevaba buen rato tocando, estrujando y jalando las orejas y cola de gato que ahora formaban parte de él ¡era inaudito! Eriol no creía poder soportar un minuto más ese brillo maniaco que se había adueñado de los ojos de Tomoyo desde que corriera a encender las luces del cuarto. Simplemente… simplemente le causaban un profundo terror.

—Dime, ¿Dónde las has comprado? Tengo que confeccionar unas para Sakurita y Li ¡será magnifico! ¡Una linda parejita de tiernos gatitos! Y esta vez me daré el lujo de grabarlos con mi cámara, ¡qué maravilla!

Tomoyo no paraba de hablar y la situación, lejos de parecerle divertida a Eriol como pensó que sería en un principio, empezaba a irritarle.

Por supuesto, nadie supuso que el arranque de efusividad de la amatista (de esos que no tenía en largo tiempo) acabaría saliéndose de control, siendo necesarios únicamente un último jalón pasado de fuerza y una oreja izquierda para que Eriol actuara de una manera que no solo sorprendió a Tomoyo, sino también al mismo ingles.

Ella calmo su ánimo, sentada en el piso igual que su invitado no invitado, observando junto a él y con atención los tres largos zarpazos que decoraban la nívea mano de Tomoyo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que estos se volvieran rojizos y se alcanzara a vislumbrar un hilillo de sangre que no se dignaba a escurrir.

El silencio reino un instante, era un silencio incomodo en que ambos deseaban articular tantas palabras que no conseguían salir de sus labios.

—Yo… en verdad lo lamento —dijo al fin un aturdido Eriol—. No era mi intención… lastimarte.

—Descuida, la verdad es que yo tampoco fui muy delicada —Tomoyo dejo su asiento improvisado para dirigirse al botiquín de primeros auxilios que colgaba de la pared contraria—. ¡No pude evitar emocionarme!

Un par de gotas poblaron la cabeza de Eriol mientras observaba la expresión de deleite de su amiga y la forma en que disponía todos los utensilios necesarios en una mesita y ella misma comenzaba a curar la herida. Lo hacía de forma lenta y pausada, delicada, y dentro de poco los tres rasguños quedaron limpios.

—Así que… ¿cómo hiciste para que te salieran esas orejas? —pregunto Tomoyo. Dirigiéndole más atención de la que a Eriol le hubiera gustado. Ella ya estaba al tanto de lo real que era esa característica tan distintiva en los gatos y que ahora él poseía.

—Es parte de nuestro trato. Los próximos tres meses seré tu lindo gatito Tomoyo —una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del muchacho al ver que la pálida tez de su interlocutora se volvía poco a poco de un enfermo color blanquecino y desviaba la vista hacia su mano herida.

El mutismo volvió a ellos, la pelinegra preguntándose dos veces en qué lío se había metido. Y es que cuando aceptara ese ridículo trato con su compañero de clase no espero algo como lo que tenía en frente, para ser sinceros, ni siquiera espero que el chico fuera en serio, Tomoyo creyó que únicamente era una tonta necedad para mantener su ego en las nubes, como de costumbre. Ahora recordó que estaba hablando de Hiragizawa, el mismo chico que había metido en infinidad de problemas a Sakura años atrás.

Por su parte, Eriol observaba la habitación atentamente, era espaciosa, sofisticada y ridículamente inmaculada, incluso para los gustos de la misma Daidouji, todo perfecto, todo en su lugar, que él no conseguía reprimir esa sensación de querer arrasar con aquellos artilugios cuidadosamente dispuestos en las repisas y mesas. Quería correr, quería romper y destrozar, quería jugar.

Fue entonces, minutos después, que algo en especial capto su atención. Levanto el cuerpo del frío piso de madera y se dirigió hasta un escritorio color blanco, donde descansaban inmóviles, un montón de cajitas a rebosar de hilos, agujas, decorados y aquello que atraía sus sentidos de forma inhumana. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía entre las manos una fina tela roja, tan suave al tacto que Eriol recordaba los delicados pétalos rojos de una rosa.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto sin despegar la vista de su "tesoro".

Tomoyo regreso de sus cavilaciones, miro lo que sostenía el chico y de inmediato una emoción descontrolada se reflejo en su rostro, dispuesta a contar, o quizá presumir, los grandes planes que tenía con esa tela que parecía una prenda sin acabar.

— ¡Es el nuevo yukata que estoy confeccionando! Es un regalo para Sakura, estoy segura que lo usara en el festival de…

El sonido que interrumpió su monologo la hizo sentir pequeña e insignificante, Tomoyo no creía haber escuchado nunca un ruido tan desgarrador como ese. La desilusión se apodero rápidamente de su alma y esta a su vez se le escapo del cuerpo. Se sentía desdichada.

—Eh… ¡yo no fui! —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa inocente al tiempo que escondía detrás de él ese yukata incompleto ahora roto en infinidad de retazos. No había podido evitarlo, esa necesidad de romperlo a pedacitos le había provocado una gran diversión.

Lo que no alcanzo a ver, ya fuera por miedo o por despiste, fueron esos ojos de furia contenida con los que Tomoyo lo veía. Curioso que tal sentimiento se presentara en su persona, pero si existía algo sagrado en la vida de la amatista, eran sus diseños y sus videos. Eriol si quiera podía darse por enterado del lío en que acababa de meterse.

Ligeramente nervioso, aunque en verdad nada arrepentido, volvió la mirada dispuesto a musitar un quedo "lo siento" que solucionara el problema, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al darse de cara no con el rostro de Tomoyo, sino con el frio material de un reloj despertador que fue a golpearlo directamente en el centro de la frente.

De pronto, todo su mundo se volvió negro.

¿Soñaba? No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero si así era se encontraba bastante cómodo, recostado en la más pura y mullida nada, acompañado de un suave aroma a té que le embriagaba los sentidos…

Con pereza, Eriol abrió los azules ojos percatándose que no soñaba, que esa pura nada era en realidad un colchón de sabanas rosas y que lo único real era el aroma a té que desprendía la pequeña tetera que reposaba en la mesita ratona de enfrente.

—Al fin despertaste —escucho una voz fría y cruda que se acercaba a él. Se dio cuenta que era Tomoyo quien le extendía una taza con la vaporosa bebida—. ¿Quisieras darme ya una explicación Hiragizawa?

Eriol se incorporo y al hacerlo, un terrible mareo le provoco cerrar los ojos. Su cabeza dolía como el mismo infierno.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, nada, solo al despertador le salieron alas y decidió atacarte —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser casual.

— ¿Atacar…? ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Tú me lanzaste el reloj —decía Eriol mientras tomaba entre manos la taza y una sombra aparecía en sus orbes—. ¡Cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada! —agrego ofuscado.

— ¿¡Que no habías hecho nada!? —una vena de molestia apareció en la pelinegra cabeza de la chica. Suspiro y decidió dejarlo de una vez—. Olvídalo, el yukata está hecho trizas de todos modos. Ahora Hiragizawa, ¡dame una explicación de todo esto! ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto? Y por qué… por qué… ¿Por qué tienes esas cosas?

Eriol miro un poco desconcertado la forma en que Tomoyo señalaba con su dedo índice la cola y las orejas de gato, primero una y luego las otras.

Una sonrisa de niño pequeño apareció cuando hablo.

—Deberías mejorar tu sistema de seguridad, tan solo salte la reja y después trepe hasta aquí. Entre por la ventana. Fue sencillo —dijo como si nada—. Y ya te lo dije antes, esto es parte de nuestro trato. No desaparecerán hasta dentro de tres meses, y solo para que quede claro, son reales… o al menos eso creo.

La amatista tomo su cabeza entre las manos, eso no estaba bien, nada bien, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba Hiragizawa? ¿Acaso no hubiera sido más sencillo llevarla a convivir con un montón de gatos durante tres meses? No, claro que no, olvidaba que el tipo que estaba acostado en su cama era la reencarnación de un odioso mago antiguo que disfrutaba haciéndole la existencia imposible a las personas, era lógico que la susodicha reencarnación tuviera los mismos gustos enfermizos.

—Te sucede algo Daidouji? —Pregunto Eriol, volviendo a llamarla por su apellido—. Pareces algo estresada.

—Nada Hiragizawa, nada.

—Bien entonces. Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo el pelinegro de pronto, colocando la taza de té sin beber en el buro a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? Pero si lo estamos pasando muy bien —dijo Tomoyo sin poder reprimir el tono de ironía.

Eriol sonrió, una sonrisa misteriosa, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a la entonación del comentario.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que preparar mis cosas para venir a mudarme contigo cuanto antes —abandono el colchón donde estuvo todo el tiempo y se encamino al marco de la ventana abierta—. Que pases buena noche Tomoyo —y sin más salto por el hueco.

La amatista quedo de una pieza, que… ¿¡que había significado todo aquello!? ¿Mudarse? ¿Con ella?

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida y con miedo a hacer el más mínimo movimiento, no estaba segura qué otro ser extraño podía aparecer invadiendo su habitación.

La noche ya se hallaba en todo su esplendor, no podría decir a ciencia cierta qué hora era (el despertador había quedado parado después de su encuentro con el ingles), pero podía presumir que no pasaba de las ocho y treinta.

Recapitulo con cuidado lo que había pasado desde media tarde para acá. No solo acabo notando que su vida y su felicidad iban en declive, sino que también sufrió un susto de muerte, provocado por un sujeto que aparecía dormido en su habitación con unas orejas y cola de gato… ¡reales! Sin contar el rasguño en su mano, el destrozo del yukata que con tanto afán y celo había estado confeccionando y el hecho de que su compañero de clases le informaba que se mudaría con ella, ¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba!? Tomoyo, llegando a la conclusión de que había tenido tardes mejores, anhelo, deseó y suplicó que tan solo fuera otra broma pesada de Eriol, su vida se pondría de cabeza si acaso el chico llegara a poner un pie en su hogar una vez más.

Esa noche el cansancio barrio con el menudo cuerpo de Tomoyo, quien, para su mala fortuna, no pudo cerrar los ojos ni un solo minuto. Escucho llegar a su madre entrada la madrugada, no obstante el poco ánimo que tenía no le fue suficiente para salir y recibirla. Siempre era más fácil fingir que estaba dormida.

Esa noche bajo el pálido brillo de la luna y un viento frío, Eriol deambulaba sin un rumbo, satisfecho con el resultado de la situación y pensando en su próximo actuar. Con sus nuevas orejas puntiagudas atentas al mínimo ruido, con su nueva cola de gato que oscilaba de un lado al otro mientras caminaba, haciendo un peculiar sonido que no pudo describir más que como un interminable _"fuu fuu"_ y con un gran chichón en la frente, Eriol prorrumpió en carcajadas en mitad de una calle desierta. Las cosas serían muy divertidas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, ¿qué tal? Disculpen la tardanza pero el capítulo fue todo un reto, tuve que escribir el principio al menos cinco veces y seguía sin estar conforme. Tal vez la reacción de Tomoyo no era lo que esperaban pero... después de pasar muchas cosas con Sakura, algo tan simple como las orejitas de Eriol (*-*) no podían sorprenderla mucho jajaja.

Los animo a que me den sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, un review no lleva mas de dos minutos :D le dedique mucho esfuerzo y aunque no quedo tan largo como hubiera querido, aquí esta. Una última cosita, tentativamente las actualizaciones seran los miercoles o los domingos, pero esa ya lo confirmare en estos días.

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado hasta el momento, me animan mucho a continuar con esta rara historia XD


	4. Rastas I

**Rastas I.  
**

_Ten la apariencia de una flor inocente; pero sé como la serpiente debajo de ella  
William Shakespeare_

El salón olía a un aroma que ella no supo identificar, era una mezcla entre musgo y algún tipo de flor común, era un aroma que en otra situación la hubiera relajado, en un momento en que no tuviera los penetrantes y lánguidos ojos de esa mujer encima de su persona. En esa ocasión pese al perfume del ambiente y a los tranquilos colores de la habitación, ella no pudo dejar de sentir la pesada tensión que cargaban sus hombros y cuello.

—Relájate, no voy a comerte —dijo la mujer en tono divertido—. Por lo que veo no eres persona que se altere a menudo. Si sigues así, cuando te vayas tendrás un fuerte dolor de cuello. No quisiera que ese chico me culpara por los malestares de su amada.

Kaho dio un respingo al notarse descubierta y asintió con un rubor en las mejillas.

— ¡Pero mírate! Pareces toda una colegiala, ahora veo porque la reencarnación de Clow no se te despega —volvió a decir Yuuko con el mismo tono de burla. La mujer había bebido demasiado sake—. Aunque tú no estás aquí para que yo me ría de tu relación con ese muchacho ¿cierto?

—Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación —murmuro Kaho sintiendo arder sus pómulos nuevamente. Por suerte, consiguió mantener la compostura —. Yo… eh… quisiera saber qué es exactamente esa poción que me lleve hace días.

La mirada de Yuuko Ichihara adquirió un matiz oscuro y sin pensárselo mucho dio una calada a su alargada pipa roja.

—Creí que sabías los efectos de la poción —dijo la mujer de cabellos negros soltando un hilillo de humo por la boca.

—Conozco los efectos "físicos", pero… siento que hay algo que Eriol no me ha dicho.

— ¿Así que ese es tu deseo? —pregunto Yuuko con aquel misterioso tono de voz —. ¿Saber en qué se ha metido tu compañero?

Kaho no dio respuesta, tan solo agacho la mirada, apenada, sintiéndose una entrometida, ¿desde cuándo seguía los pasos de Eriol tan detenidamente? Había hecho cosas disparatadas antes solo para satisfacer ese morboso sentido del humor que poseía y no había existido problema alguno, ella confiaba en él ciegamente, ¿entonces porqué justo ahora ese sentimiento de miedo la ahogaba? Tenía un mal presentimiento, las cosas no saldrían tan bien como Eriol las pintaba, Kaho lo sabía.

—La poción que te llevaste querida, no es otra sino una de transformación —dijo Yuuko de forma solemne—. Si estas al tanto de la situación, sabrás que le dará a quien la tome aquellos atributos físicos mas característicos de los gatos. Pero hay algo mas… —se apresuro a añadir ante la interesada mirada de su interlocutora—. La poción no solo concede un par de orejas y una cola, sino también la peculiar personalidad de los felinos.

— ¿Personalidad? —pregunto Kaho incrédula, temiendo lo peor.

—Así es. Los gatos son altaneros, territoriales, astutos, desconfiados, incluso juguetones, eso es algo de lo poco que confiere la poción. Sin embargo, si ese chico es igual de soberbio y terco que en su primera vida, entonces es muy probable que no haya tomado precauciones y tenga más de un problema en el futuro.

—Eriol no menciono nada de eso.

—Ah, es porque ni él mismo está seguro de ello, Kaho Mizuki. Cuando llamo preguntando si tenía en mis manos algo que lo convirtiera, no se intereso por saber todos los efectos del brebaje. La poción le daba lo que quería y eso era suficiente para él.

La mujer pelirroja parpadeo, confundida y preocupada, no era común el que Eriol actuara sin tener todo controlado, él no se aventuraba en nada a menos que conociera cada uno de los detalles, a menos que tuviera un plan bien formado donde en la mayoría de los casos incluso sabía el desenlace.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Dentro de poco Eriol Hiragizawa se convertirá en un minino en todos los aspectos —dijo Yuuko sonriendo. Una sonrisa macabra que le provoco a Kaho un escalofrió.

De repente tuvo la certeza de que las cosas serían diferentes. Ella misma recordaría ese pensamiento tres meses después, cuando Eriol le dedicara una triste sonrisa y con la voz más sincera que le hubiera escuchado jamás, le ofreciera una disculpa.

De repente, consiguió identificar el aroma de aquella flor que inundaba el salón, la tienda de Yuuko Ichihara olía a musgo y a _flor de loto_.

Ya el sol se encontraba en pleno esplendor cuando Tomoyo caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria Seijou.

Ataviada con el uniforme cuidadosamente planchado y con su negra cabellera cayendo cual cortina por su espalda, la muchacha atraía las miradas de unos cuantos chicos, por su peculiar belleza y por esas espantosas ojeras que decoraban a sus ojos amatista, las cuales daban nota de las pocas horas de sueño en los últimos días. No había podido hacer nada, el insomnio término apoderándose de ella las dos noches pasadas, en sus pensamientos rondaba constantemente la imagen de un chico de cabello negro y anteojos. Incluso, en uno de esos pocos ratos en los que conseguía dormir algunos minutos, Tomoyo recordaba haber soñado con gatos. Con gatos y con Hiragizawa.

Agotada de que su mente le diera tantas vueltas al asunto se detuvo un tiempo frente a la puerta de su aula, observo el color azul de esta y el pequeño letrerito que indicaba el salón y el grado que cursaba. Dejo escapar un suspiro resignado y trabajosamente dibujo una sonrisa, de esas que le salen a uno forzadas pero que sacan de un apuro cuando se tiene enfrente a personas despistadas y poco observadoras, como Sakura Kinomoto, como Li Shaoran.

Tomoyo deslizo la puerta corrediza del salón numero tres y de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena que se le presentaba.

Un exagerado bullicio se desarrollaba justo en la esquina cercana a su banco, ni siquiera alcanzaba a vislumbrar un poco del asiento debido a la multitud de chicas que formadas en corro, se habían adueñado de todo el espacio, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Tomoyo!

La pelinegra giro el rostro al escuchar su nombre. Sakura y Li se dirigían a ella a paso lento, su amiga tenía una expresión de ingenua contrariedad, mientras que el chico parecía fastidiado con los chillidos que se desataban apenas a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Gracias a Shaoran, quien hablaba al móvil de Sakura cada mañana, la chica había dejado de llegar tarde a clases y había dejado de arruinar despertadores, por el contrario, ahora ambos llegaban con bastante tiempo de anticipación y los días transcurrían sin ningún percance. Eso era algo que Tomoyo le agradecía al chino de todo corazón, los años de ver a su amiga entrando al salón a trompicones habían acabado hacía buen rato.

—Buenos días —dijo Tomoyo apenas la pareja se coloco a su lado—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Los jóvenes castaños intercambiaron una mirada y Sakura negó antes de responder.

—Es lo mismo que nos gustaría saber a nosotros. Al parecer se trata de Eriol.

Tomoyo frunció el seño, hastiada, ¿Qué le sucedía a Hiragizawa? Desde días antes que su comportamiento había dado un cambio, si bien no drástico, si lo suficiente como para que ella misma extrañara al antiguo Eriol de sobremanera.

Con serena lentitud se encamino hacia su asiento de madera, a decir verdad no le interesaba el escándalo que estuviera armando su compañero, ya suficiente tenía con verlo en sueños (y en su propia habitación ese sábado) como para que le fastidiara la existencia también en clases. Y es que la chica aun no le perdonaba que hubiera destrozado el yukata para Sakurita.

Se interno en la no tan pequeña masa de féminas (y uno que otro chico de preferencias dudosas) intentando encontrar el lugar que por derecho le correspondía. En el camino consiguió darse cuenta que no solo estaban las chicas de su aula, sino también aquellas de grados mayores y menores. A través de un hueco entre la multitud y por el rabillo del ojo, Tomoyo alcanzo a ver a Eriol, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No era otra cosa más que un tipo con cabello extravagante… ¡¿Qué!?

Con la sorpresa maquillando su rostro, Tomoyo dejo el pensamiento de ir tras su asiento, prefiriendo en su lugar abrirse paso entre todas aquellas faldas. A empujones y terribles codazos, al final consiguió un buen lugar en la delantera de la multitud.

Tan grande fue la sorpresa, que su nívea piel adquirió un matiz aun más blanquecino, enfermizo. Y es que no era para menos.

Como Sakura había dicho, el alboroto provenía de aquel sujeto sentado de forma despreocupada. Ese día, Eriol iba vestido tan normal como días anteriores, el uniforme de la preparatoria algo desarreglado, unos botones de la camisa sueltos y sus lustrosos zapatos de vestir negros. Sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente en su amigo, no era el hecho de que no llevara sus finos anteojos, sino que en donde estuvo dos días antes un liso cabello negro con destellos azules, ahora había una mata de rastas cafés que le llegaban a los hombros. Enredadas, sucias y aparentemente duras. ¡Rastas en el elegante de Eriol Hiragizawa!

Tomoyo abrió la boca, los ojos, y un montón de gotas aparecieron en su cabeza.

—…Y así es como se pesca un pez gordo —dijo Eriol, terminando de contar algo que ella no había escuchado desde los inicios.

Todas las chicas a su alrededor rieron a carcajadas exageradas, movían sus pestañas sin parar y alguna que otra sinvergüenza se relamía los labios, haciendo una clara invitación a algo más.

—Hiragizawa-kun, ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —pregunto una rubia que Tomoyo no conocía—. ¿A tu cabello?

Eriol parpadeo un par de veces, casi incrédulo, y entonces una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¡Lo he alquilado! ¿Ustedes saben? Es algo muy común en los hombres hacer esto. Antiguamente los egipcios alquilaban sus cabellos a personas calvas que pretendían cortejar a una bella dama. Como muestra de gratitud por tal generosidad, los dioses regalaban rastas a los prestamistas de cabello…

Y allí estaba de nuevo, Eriol Hiragizawa mintiendo al más puro estilo de Yamazaki.

Todavía en estado de shock, Tomoyo intento alejarse lo antes posible, dando media vuelta y caminando algunos pasos, lástima que no contara con que aun sin lentes, el pelinegro, ahora chico rastas, alcanzaría a distinguirla.

— ¡Tomoyo, no te vayas! —Grito de pronto Eriol, levantándose de su lugar y dándole alcance a la chica— Buenos días —dijo sonriendo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

La amatista compuso una sonrisa nerviosa, sentía al menos una docena de miradas asesinas clavándose en su espalda. Por lo visto, a la multitud no le había gustado nada que robara la atención de aquel "pulgoso".

— ¿Qué es esa cosa Hiragizawa? —cuestiono Tomoyo en un susurro, observando el peculiar cabello de su compañero. Se notaba alterada—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Es mi nuevo estilo —dijo Eriol susurrando también. Creía que debía mantener la "confidencialidad".

— ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe?

—Bueno, de alguna manera tenía que ocultar mis orejitas.

Tomoyo casi soltó un grito. Aun mantenían la charla en susurros.

—Ya. ¿Y es que acaso no pudiste buscarte algo más "llamativo"? —pregunto haciendo comillas en el aire, el sarcasmo se le notaba desde la distancia.

—Le pedí ayuda a Nakuru. Ella dijo que este era el último grito de la moda o algo así. Según sus palabras, "no habría chica que se me resistiera".

Ella lo vio contrariada, y fue entonces cuando sintió algo romperse en su interior, algo que desencadenaría ese enojo que venía cargando desde que lo viera roncando en el piso de su habitación, y es que ¿cómo era posible que se tomara tan a la ligera todo el asunto? Como si ella viera a chicos con complejo de gato todos los días.

—Pero que… ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!? Primero me obligas a aceptar un ridículo trato, luego te apareces de la nada en mi habitación siendo una mala imitación de gato y ahora vienes con… ¡con sucios chorizos pegados en la cabeza!

El grito de Tomoyo dejo en el lugar un espeso silencio, ya no sentía las miradas asesinas y el ruido de costumbre no llegaba a los oídos de nadie, incluso la amatista vio de soslayo a Sakura y a Shaoran, quienes parecían sorprendidos por su extraña reacción.

Un sonrojo se apodero de su cara al instante, y antes de bajar la vista a sus interesantísimos pies, distinguió al profesor de turno, quien seguramente llevaba observando la escena desde sabrá quien cuanto tiempo.

Tomoyo murmuro una maldición que nadie alcanzo a escuchar, gracias a Eriol estaba metida en problemas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, como han estado? disculpen la tardanza con el capitulo, pero al final decidi que las actualizaciones seran los miercoles, asi que dentro de una semana el proximo capitulo sin falta XD

Y bueno... al final vemos que a Tomoyo se le empiezan a complicar las cosas, jajaja.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se animan a dejarme un review, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar :D Espero que les guste el capitulo. Un abrazo!


	5. Difusa Relacion

**Difusa Relacion.**

Recargado en la pared sonreía agradablemente a todo aquel que fuera caminando por el pasillo, aquella era una nueva vivencia para Eriol y la estaba disfrutando bastante. Lastima que la chica a su lado no parecía pasarla igual de lindo.

Ambos llevaban la experiencia del primer castigo de forma muy diferente; mientras Eriol parecía un pequeño niño en un gigante acuario, Tomoyo tenía en su rostro una expresión de pocos amigos. Su seño estaba fruncido, los labios apretados y faltaba poco para que echara fuego por la mirada.

Y es que pese a que los dos habían sido sacados de clase incluso antes de que esta comenzara, los motivos eran diferentes. Tomoyo por su lado seguía reprendiéndose el haber perdido el control de esa manera, era obvio que ningún maestro pasaría por alto un desplante como aquel, y en cuanto al joven Eriol… bueno, bastaba con decir que la escuela no permitía peinados tan "peculiares".

El silencio se había extendido por largos minutos, e incluso en algún momento dejo de ser tenso para volverse indiferente, cada uno de los dos níveos muy concentrados en sus pensamientos como para notar la existencia del otro. No obstante, ya fuera por aburrimiento o simplemente por querer matar el tiempo, Eriol finalmente hablo.

—Luces molesta —dijo en tono curioso —. ¿Algo anda mal?

Tomoyo lo observo una fracción de segundo, parpadeo y después apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

—Claro que no Hiragizawa, me encanta ganar castigos y perder clases —contesto ella, irónica y alzando las manos de forma exagerada.

—Oh, menos mal, temía que fueras de esas personas.

— ¿Qué personas? —se aventuro a preguntar Tomoyo, no deseaba entablar una charla, si tenía que ser sincera, sus ánimos en esos instantes eran muy inestables, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió atrapada por la frase de Eriol, era casi como si él la hubiera invitado entre líneas a que preguntara.

—Tú sabes, hay personas que simplemente no consiguen tomarse positivamente algo tan simple como un castigo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Se la pasan quejando y diciendo cosas como "si no hubiera hecho esto, si hubiera hecho aquello…"

—Es una forma de tener presente tus errores y aprender de ellos.

—Puedes aprender de tus errores, es lo que todos deberíamos hacer —asintió Eriol—. Pero ningún caso tiene cuando se está lamentando de algo que ya no vas a solucionar. Eso no hace más que amargarles la vida a las personas.

Tomoyo quedo muda ante el significado de aquellas palabras, si existía algo que siempre la había impresionado de Hiragizawa era eso, su impecable manera de ocultar bajo una máscara de caballero la desbordante sabiduría y golpes bajos de los que era dueño.

Entonces fue cuando no pudo negar que aunque quizá él no lo supiera (o quizá si), esas frases le habían caído como balde de agua fría. Tomoyo rememoro las veces que terminaba mortificándose por algún mínimo error que cometiera, y era tal su afán en mantenerlo presente, asegurándose de no volver a cometerlo, que al final notaba que había tantas cosas se le iban, tantas cosas a las que no les prestaba atención, que poco a poco la energía y felicidad que alguna vez había tenido fue desvaneciéndose sin dejar un mínimo rastro.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Eriol de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos, arruinando el momento. Ese… ese tonto—. Vayamos a comer.

—Olvídalo, la clase está por terminar y no quiero perder la que sigue.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, dejo su lado de la pared y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo como si nada. Tomoyo le dirigió una última mirada. Las ridículas y largas rastas se balanceaban de un lado a otro a cada paso que daba, y fue entonces cuando la pelinegra se percato del extraño bulto que era cubierto por el saco del uniforme en la espalda de su compañero. A punto estaba de preguntarse qué diantres era aquello cuando Tomoyo escucho un chistoso _fuu fuu_ y una gigantesca gota apareció en su cabeza… ¡Eriol había escondido esa cola de gato debajo del saco!

Por su parte el chico caminaba despreocupado, afortunadamente todo el alumnado se encontraba en clase y no había persona que pudiera observarle como si de un fenómeno se tratara. No obstante Eriol debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, en un principio llego a creer que esas cosas en su cabeza causarían una terrible burla y arruinarían por completo su reputación, pero cuál fue su asombro cuando sus compañeros de clase (especialmente las chicas) lo recibieron con actitudes nada esperadas. Desde admiración hasta lujuria alcanzo a distinguir el ingles en los ojos de todos. No podía evitar sentir que las reacciones impredecibles de los adolescentes continuaban maravillándolo.

Una vez que se encontró al pie de un inmenso árbol, contrario a sus deseos de saciar el apetito, Eriol pensó en Tomoyo y una sonrisa de burla apareció en sus finos labios. A decir verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperaba de ese curioso nuevo experimento, pero de que le encantaban las peculiares reacciones de la joven Daidouji no había duda, y es que al final la amatista resulto ser tan diferente de lo que él creía. Cinco años conviviendo con ella y justo ahora se daba cuenta que no la conocía en absoluto, y justo ahora notaba lo borrosa que era su relación. ¿Cómo decirlo? Hasta hace tres días se dirigían por sus apellidos (¡ella lo seguía haciendo!), y si bien era cierto que intercambiaban pequeños diálogos, Eriol no se atrevería a llamarla "amiga". ¿Amiga de su amiga tal vez? Pensó el níveo al recordar a la pequeña Sakura con quien en verdad tenía una relación amistosa o "segundo padre-hija", como la castaña decía a veces.

Todavía con esa cuestión rondándole la mente, Eriol opto por recostarse y disfrutar de la sombra que daba el único árbol de cerezo que tenía la preparatoria. Desde luego que no lo pretendía, ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero entre el fresco aire de temporada y el silencio que traía consigo el que todos estuvieran en clase, sus azules ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, sumergiéndole en un rico sueño de esos que le suceden a uno solo cuando sabe que no debe dormirse; y sin darse apenas cuenta, Eriol cayo profundamente dormido.

Y por tratarse de esos deliciosos sueños tan poco comunes fue por lo que el pelinegro se permitió maldecir cuando, sabrá quien cuanto tiempo después, recibió la zarandeada de su vida, que no solo lo despertó al instante, sino que él podría jurar, también le movió un par de órganos de lugar.

—Pareces un vago, ¿desde cuándo se te da por saltarte las clases?

Eriol observo a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos, algún día se las pagaría por sacarlo de aquel bonito sueño.

— ¿Qué clases? ¿Tengo que recordarte que el maestro de matemáticas me boto por mi nueva imagen? —dijo sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie.

—Eso fue hace tres horas Hiragizawa, ya estamos en receso —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de burla ante la cara de horror que componía el ingles, ¿tanto había dormido?

—Diablos…

—Bueno, pero no vine hasta aquí para escuchar cómo te quejas por haber perdido media jornada de clases —comento Shaoran haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Vine porque quiero que me expliques qué demonios ha sido todo el alboroto de esta mañana.

Eriol murmuraba cosas inentendibles mientras pensaba si sería una buena opción sobornar a los maestros para recuperar las clases cuando escucho las palabras de su amigo (porque sí, aunque se trataran de apellidos, a Shaoran si podía considerarlo un "amigo").

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—No te hagas el idiota, ¿a qué viene esa ridiculez que traes en la cabeza?

—Vamos Li, ¿es muy difícil creer que tan solo quiero un cambio de imagen?

— ¡Claro! Tu arriesgándote a dejar la pinta de niño pijo para convertirte en un hippie —exclamo Shaoran rodando los ojos—. Ya Tomoyo nos ha contado todo a Sakura y a mí. Me sorprendes, ¿no encontraste una mejor manera de ocultar tu nuevo juguete?

—Bah, no es asunto tuyo —dijo Eriol frunciendo el seño. Él hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara.

—Tan solo quería advertirte algo Hiragizawa. Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, será mejor que no involucres a Tomoyo, ella no tiene porque ser parte de esas ideas chifladas tuyas.

El pelinegro se mantuvo serio apenas un segundo y luego lanzo una sonora carcajada. Era una risa que no expresaba ni una pizca de gracia.

—Así que al final de tanto convivir con los Kinomoto acabaste por copiarle la actitud celosa a Touya —dijo mordaz, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tan solo es una advertencia —respondió Shaoran frunciendo el seño por igual—. Tomoyo es mi amiga y también lo es de Sakura, así que mantente alejado de ella, no creo que quieras regresar a las peleas de cuando niños ¿o sí? Porque puedo asegurarte que esta vez no serán tan inocentes.

Li Shaoran le dedico una última mirada y al poco rato dio media vuelta, regresando por donde había venido con ese porte amenazante y autoritario que siempre le había caracterizado.

Eriol sonrió, consideraba a Li un gran amigo por una sencilla razón: era malditamente sincero.

Las clases terminaron poco después de las tres en punto de la tarde sin ningún nuevo percance. Se le había pegado a Tomoyo como una lapa el resto del día y había ignorado las miradas asesinas de Li y a todas las chicas que se acercaban a menos de un metro de distancia. Recordó con diversión y un poco de pena aquello que tuvo que soportar la pobre chica, y aunque no era mucha variedad, debía ser una gran hazaña resistir a los maestros pesados, la declarada de guerra por parte de sus ahora "admiradoras" y los vanos intentos de Shaoran por tratar de alejarlos, que iban desde una simple charla hasta arrastrarla a la fuerza a otros lugares.

Si, las clases habían terminado sin ningún nuevo percance para él.

Eriol, como buena lapa que era, se había ofrecido a acompañar a la chica a su casa, y ella fastidiada como estaba, había aceptado sin rechistar. Por eso ahora se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el ya antiguo Parque Pingüino, uno luciendo una derrochadora sonrisa, la otra con la cabeza baja y con un dolor terrible en la misma. Había sido un mal día para Tomoyo.

El ingles estaba a punto de volver al tema de cuál era exactamente su relación con la tensa muchacha a su lado, cuando de pronto vio un cartel en color amarillo en uno de aquellos "pizarrones" donde las compañías locales anunciaban sus productos o servicios.

Casi echo a correr hacia allí.

Tomoyo abandono la pose miserable, y llena de sorpresa dio alcance al chico que justo terminaba de leer alguno de la multitud de carteles y una sonrisa aun mas grande se le dibujaba en el rostro.

— ¡Esto es precisamente lo que tú necesitas! —dijo Eriol señalando con el dedo índice el cartel que había leído.

La amatista dirigió la vista hacia donde la mano masculina y le dio un vistazo al llamativo anuncio.

_Con motivo de nuestro 60 aniversario la industria de moda Hasu* lo invita a participar en nuestro concurso conmemorativo de diseño de modas. Los interesados participaran con tres estilos libres que serán exhibidos por modelos de la compañía. El ganador recibirá un premio en efectivo y nuestra nueva línea de ropa primavera-verano._

— ¿Y bien? Es una gran idea ¿no? —Dijo Eriol apenas Tomoyo acabo de leer— ¿Qué dices?

—Que estás loco —dijo ella de vuelta, negando con la cabeza y reanudando su camino a casa.

El pelinegro alzo la ceja derecha y fue detrás de ella, ¿Dónde estaba esa emoción que espero ver en la chica?

— ¿No te interesa participar?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Tomoyo sin voltear a verlo—. Se trata de una gran compañía, seguramente participaran casi profesionales. No tengo probabilidades de ganar.

— ¿Ganar? ¿Quién hablo de ganar? —Eriol se posiciono enfrente de ella, bloqueándole el paso—. Tan solo haces tu mejor esfuerzo y te diviertes. Es todo.

—Se trata de un concurso Hiragizawa, el que participa busca ganar.

—Y por no divertirse es que no consiguen el éxito —sonrió el chico y la amatista supo no había vuelta atrás.

Ese día Tomoyo llego a casa treinta minutos después de lo acostumbrado, con la tarea de idear tres magníficos diseños para un próximo concurso. Eriol por su parte únicamente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba más que dispuesto a convertirse en amigo de su compañera de clases. Estaba dispuesto a conocer a Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

***Hasu:** Loto

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Al ser pasadas las 12 de la noche tecnicamente ya es jueves, pero supongamos que aun es miercoles y yo me disculpo por el retraso. Estuve enferma y entre una y otra cosa apenas si tenia fuerzas para comer, pero luego de dos semanas traigo otro capitulo del fic deseando en verdad que les guste, prometo mañana responder los reviews tan lindos que me han dejado, como todo escritor de fanfics son mi animo. En fin, espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre el capitulo, no se ustedes, pero yo adore la faceta de "hermano celoso" de Shaoran XD Un saludo y un beso! que tengan bonita noche :)


	6. Un nuevo inquilino, un nuevo problema

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), unicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia por la dueña de la misma (Mysombre).********  
**

* * *

**Un nuevo inquilino, un nuevo problema.**

_Los malentendidos suelen ser el origen de los peores problemas._

_Anónimo._

—Uno pensaría que ha perdido la cabeza —murmuro desinteresadamente mientras pasaba la pagina de un grueso libro.

— ¡Uno pensaría que se le han zafado los pocos tornillos que aún le quedaban! —repuso ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Nakuru y Spinel observaban a su creador ir y venir de un lado a otro, cogiendo cosas de aquí y de allá para terminar lanzándolas a una gigante valija de color azul oscuro que estaba encima de una gran cama. Con una sonrisa el susodicho tarareaba una tonta canción que se le había pegado un día antes.

La chica tenía una mueca de desesperación en la cara y Spinel por su lado tan solo creía que el comportamiento de su amo era muy imprudente. La pequeña criatura continuaba escéptica ante los nuevos "atributos" de la reencarnación de Clow, no podía evitar pensar que aquello había sido lo más loco que se le ocurría a Eriol.

Spinel observo de reojo al joven de cabello negro, había pasado una semana desde que llego a la mansión aquella noche, con dos orejas y una cola de más. Las cosas se habían complicado con Nakuru, quien apenas verlo soltó un espantoso grito de histeria, haciendo buenas y estúpidas preguntas, regañando a Eriol como si aun fuera el niño de antes.

Si le preguntaran, el Guardián diría que nunca había visto así a su compañera, siendo ella tan animada, despreocupada e irresponsable, era incluso difícil de imaginar que tuviera una reacción como esa. En cuanto a él… mentiría si dijera que la travesura de su amo no lo había sorprendido y alterado un poco, pero con todo y todo, ese día (y los otros seis que le siguieron) Eriol llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa resplandeciente que Spinel no le había visto en años, una sonrisa traviesa y sincera que ni siquiera tenía cuando pasaba tiempo con su amada Kaho Mizuki. Y aunque tachara toda esa idea de poco más que locura, si el joven Eriol estaba feliz, Spinel no tenía ningún problema.

—Ya se los he dicho, solo es temporal.

— ¿En verdad te han aceptado en esa casa, Eriol? —pregunto Nakuru alzando la ceja derecha.

—Pues… no del todo. A decir verdad Tomoyo no sabe que a partir de hoy seré su invitado, pero es crucial para ganar el trato, mi querida Nakuru.

—Eriol, ¿Qué conseguirá usted si gana ese trato con complejo de apuesta? —dijo el pequeño Spinel pasando una nueva página del libro, haciendo su cuestión intencionalmente, después de todo tanto tiempo conviviendo con Eriol Hiragizawa tenía como recompensa aprender de sus mañas.

El níveo detuvo su paseo y le mando una mirada extraña a Spinel, sonrió de forma ladeada y entonces hablo.

—Algo muy importante Spinel —fueron sus únicas palabras y continuo haciendo el equipaje como si nada, tarareando esa peculiar canción que estaba sacando de quicio a Nakuru.

Tal vez una hora y media más tarde Eriol ya estaba tocando el timbre de la mansión Daidouji. Siempre había admirado ese increíble monumento arquitectónico, muy diferente a su hogar, mas modernista, más colorido, inclusive lucía más "fresco".

En esta ocasión, diferente a los días anteriores, había decidido presumir su nueva condición de felino, llevaba sus orejas y la cola café al descubierto y para su sorpresa, las personas no le prestaron la mas mínima atención, posiblemente creían que era uno más de esos frikis que deambulaban por Japón. Suspiro, había que ver que desinteresada era la sociedad hoy en día, creen haberlo visto todo cuando en realidad no han visto absolutamente nada.

—_Buenos días, Mansión Daidouji, ¿qué se le ofrece?_ —la vocecita que salió del parlante lo sobresalto un poco y solo alcanzo a balbucear algunas palabras antes de contestar correctamente.

—Eh… Eriol Hiragizawa, soy compañero de la señorita Daidouji, yo… he venido a estudiar con ella —dijo la primera mentira "creíble" que paso por su cabeza.

Curiosamente la inmensa reja negra fue corrida y un _Adelante, puede pasar_, se escucho desde el parlante, dejándole el camino libre a Eriol.

La casa Daidouji no había sufrido muchos cambios en los últimos años, quizá unos cuantos rosales que antes no estaban, unas estatuas de animales imponentes de hace varios meses y por último la piedra decorativa que le daba al caminillo principal una vista más llamativa, fuera de eso, todo seguía igual de intacto.

Anduvo lentamente hasta la entrada de la mansión y una vez allí le abrieron la puerta de caoba al instante. Una mujer con uniforme de mayordomo le dedico una amable sonrisa y sin mediar palabra le permitió pasar al interior.

—La señorita Daidouji se encuentra en su habitación, sígame por favor —dijo una chica del servicio que se encontraba al pie de la escalera, tenía el cabello caramelo y unos ojos color ámbar. Eriol pensó que sería simpática si solo no le lanzara miraditas picaras. De hecho, conforme subían las escaleras, caminaban por diferentes pasillos y se topaban con algunas mujeres del personal, el ingles no pudo dejar de creer que todas eran lindas, lindas y bastante molestas, lanzando chillidos, suspiros y susurros nerviosos cuando pasaba a su lado.

El diseño interno de la mansión Daidouji era sencillamente igual, de paredes color crema y una cenefa decorada al ras del techo, que Eriol no noto cuando se acercaron a una puerta de madera oscura hasta que la muchacha dejo de caminar y se coloco frente suyo.

—Hemos llegado, si se le ofrece algo no dude en hablarme, mi nombre es Sora —menciono al tiempo que sonreía, en un patético intento de parecer seductora, Eriol sintió un poco de lastima.

Una vez se encontró solo en aquel pasillo, el joven experimento una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, dirigió la vista a la valija que cargaba en la mano derecha, esa que desde que dejo su hogar había llevado consigo, y por fin se pregunto qué diablos estaba haciendo, a qué estaba jugando y qué es lo que realmente pretendía.

Para su mala fortuna no encontró ninguna respuesta y contrario a lo que creía, no regreso los pasos ni se apresuro a analizar la situación, simplemente… simplemente tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro a la habitación que había usurpado una semana antes, Eriol volvía a actuar impulsivamente, como venía haciendo todos esos días atrás.

Una vez dentro, lo primero que llego a sus ojos fueron unas largas y bonitas piernas femeninas, no es que fuera un pervertido, claro que no, todo era culpa de esa chica a la que venía haciéndole la vida imposible últimamente, y es que Tomoyo se encontraba arriba de una escalera, muy arriba, intentando al parecer, cambiar la bombilla del techo de su habitación en vano.

Curioso, Eriol abrió la boca para proferir una palabra, una frase quizá, pero alguien se le adelanto, dejando la intención morir en la garganta.

—Buenos días Hiragizawa, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Dijo Tomoyo sin despegar la vista y la atención de su trabajo—. Por cierto, debiste pensar en una mejor excusa, tienes suerte de que mi personal se haya creído eso de que vienes a "estudiar".

—Buenos días linda Tomoyo —saludo Eriol con una sonrisa, alcanzando a vislumbrar un ligero, casi imperceptible sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica al escuchar el mote.

La pelinegra negó y con cuidado bajo uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, fue apenas cuando Eriol consiguió apreciar su atuendo.

Vestía unos shorts en color verde y una ligera blusa de mangas cortas de tinte rosado, su cabello azabache lo llevaba atado con listón verde en una alta coleta y los tenis deportivos le conferían un poco mas de estatura. Como de costumbre la muchacha no llevaba una pizca de maquillaje, no lo necesitaba de todos modos, Tomoyo era bonita por naturaleza.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Hiragizawa? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez encarándolo. Curiosamente se veía bastante tranquila.

—Bueno, por nada en particular —dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros mientras se internaba en la habitación sin permiso alguno—. Simplemente quería visitarte de manera "formal" —agrego casualmente, recordándole a Tomoyo el fatídico momento de hacía seis días, cuando lo había encontrado invadiendo su habitación con todo y ronquidos incluidos.

—Escucha Hiragizawa…

—Permíteme ayudarte a cambiar esa bombilla —repuso interrumpiéndola y arrebatándole rápidamente el artefacto de las manos. Tomoyo no pudo siquiera proferir un ruido de desacuerdo.

Eriol subió con cuidado la escalera y con aquella facilidad de la que claramente carecía la amatista, cambio la luz en apenas cinco minutos.

Una sonrisa altanera se adueño de su rostro y entonces se atrevió a alzar la vieja bombilla, presumiéndola como un trofeo ante la mueca disgustada de la chica, que desde la seguridad del piso, fruncía el seño y colocaba sus manos en las caderas.

—Ya baja de allí —dijo Tomoyo en un tono seco.

—En seguida. Pero quisiera recordarte que lo único que pide un caballero por sus humildes atenciones es un simple agradecimiento —contesto Eriol con el mismo tono presuntuoso. Realmente no le interesaba que le diera las gracias, lo único que él quería era fastidiar a la pelinegra… y vaya si lo consiguió.

—Ni lo sueñes, yo no pedí tu ayuda Hiragizawa —alego ella, cerrando los ojos—. Y hablando de caballeros, sería muy cortes de tu parte que dejaras de aparecerte de la nada, no puedes simplemente venir e invadir mi casa y mi habitación.

El chico de ojos color zafiro permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego le regalo a Tomoyo una gigantesca sonrisa que ella nunca vio, tan ingenua como era, le acababa de facilitar su cometido en sobremanera.

—Oh, pero no tienes que preocuparte más por eso, Tomoyo-san —dijo Eriol—, ya que a partir de hoy oficialmente vengo a vivir contigo.

Y la joven Daidouji no pudo siquiera abrir sus orbes amatista cuando ya estaba tropezando de la impresión y cayendo de bruces contra la escalera, donde Eriol, aun arriba, también se llevaba un susto de muerte.

Aquellos que observaran la escena posiblemente terminarían soltando estruendosas carcajadas, algunos se preocuparían por el bienestar de los protagonistas y otros tantos se preguntarían por los estragos que habrían pasado aquella vieja bombilla y la pobre escalera. Pues bien, aclarando las últimas dos preguntas, en pocas palabras podríamos decir que la bombilla había quedado hecha añicos regada por alguna parte del piso, la escalera se encontraba tirada igualmente y en cuanto a Eriol y Tomoyo… con un poco de suerte no tendrían más que moretones y uno que otro rasguño.

Ahora bien, lo curioso y realmente importante de la situación, era la forma en que esos dos habían terminado en el suelo. Sentada, Tomoyo tenía las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y los pies bien aferrados al piso, su enojo era visible no por alguna expresión, sino por las docenas de venitas que poblaban su cabeza y frente. Estaba molesta por el golpe, por las estúpidas palabras del ingles y por como el muy descarado seguía sentado encima de ella ¡lamiéndose la mano derecha de lo más tranquilo!

Parecía… ¡parecía un maldito gato abusivo!

— ¡Quítate de encima Hiragizawa! —Grito Tomoyo desde su posición inferior—. ¡Quítate ya!

Eriol tan solo se reacomodo un poco en las piernas de la chica y girando la cabeza, compuso un puchero digno del mas bebe de los bebes.

— ¡Me he hecho un rasguño Tomoyo-san! —Lloriqueo un poco al tiempo que le mostraba la mano que se había estado lamiendo—. Se buena y cúrame.

Y ante la cercanía y esa carita cautivadora, la amatista sintió su cara enrojecer, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico?

—Yo… yo… eh… —sus intentos por formar palabras coherentes se fueron al traste, y los pocos balbuceos que consiguió decir también murieron cuando se percato de que Eriol comenzaba a rosarle la mejilla y parte del cuello con sus orejas, con su nariz y con su propia mejilla…

¡Maldita la hora en que se había metido en eso! Tomoyo se tenso de inmediato y fueron más de un intento los que llevo a cabo para tratar de apartarse de Hiragizawa, pero simplemente era caso perdido, ella no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para moverlo siquiera un poco.

Y fue cuando unos ronroneos le llegaron al oído que también se dio cuenta de la vocecilla de Sora al otro lado de la puerta, dándole paso a la habitación a alguien que ella no esperaba. Ya era seguro, ahorcaría a ese sujeto una vez saliera de esa vergonzosa situación.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¿Estás aquí? Sé que es bastante inesperado pero…

Unos expresivos y grandes ojos inspeccionaron en segundos la imagen; un desastre, Tomoyo, un chico sentado sobre ella, haciendo sabe qué cosa en su cuello, los dos en el piso…

— ¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!?

La amatista podría jurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que el grito se había escuchado alrededor de toda la mansión y ya todo el personal de servicio corría a buscar la fuente del escándalo. Las cosas estaban increíbles, bastante increíbles.

Al final, Tomoyo quedo roja como un tomate maduro, Eriol no se había dado por enterado de lo que estaba causando y Sora, la chica de cabello caramelo y ojos ámbar tan solo suspiro decepcionada, el apuesto gatito tenía un algo con la señorita Daidouji.

_Sera para la próxima,_ pensó la muchacha al tiempo que daba media vuelta y regresaba al trabajo, resignada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Al fin consegui subir el capitulo! :'D La verdad es algo frustrante tenerlo desde el miercoles y que Fanfiction simplemente no me dejara subirlo, estuve enojada toda la tarde del meircoles XD

Pero lo importante es que aquí esta ya :D Y bueno, que decir sobre el capitulo? Es el primer encuentro entre nuestra parejita! pero me gustaria aclarar algo, Eriol no gusta de Tomoyo (todavia) pero ya que la pocion esta causando estragos en él debe pedir las cosas de la misma forma que los gatos no? o al menos eso hace mi gato cuando quiere algo XD

En fin, no quiero extenderme mucho, tan solo como siempre unas infinitas gracias por sus reviews, que prometo responder mañana sin falta. Si mi karma es bondadoso, nos leeremos el miercoles :D Saludos y abrazos!


	7. Ama a un gato por ser adorable

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), unicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia por la dueña de la misma (Mysombre).******  
**

* * *

**Ama a un gato por ser… adorable.**

Tomoyo se dio un golpe mental, uno muy fuerte, y compuso una expresión de suprema inocencia, no sabía de donde la había sacado, ni siquiera era consciente de que podía hacer una expresión de esas, pero allí estaba, un inocentón angelito de ojos amatista… claro, para la mala fortuna de ella su madre le había quitado la vista hacía apenas unos segundos y ahora observaba con furia contenida al sujeto bola de pelo que seguía sin quitársele de encima. Tomoyo adoraba a su karma.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo? Era sábado, y justo los sábados su progenitora no solo llegaba temprano a casa, sino que también a menudo solía entrar a su habitación sin siquiera preguntar, justo como hizo ahora. ¡Un nuevo golpe mental y Tomoyo quedo noqueada!

—Te he hecho una pregunta Tomoyo —dijo Sonomi Daidouji, su ceño estaba fruncido y la pelinegra podía jurar que de sus ojos salían chispas—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Mejor aún, ¿¡Quien es este!?

Ante la despectiva mención Eriol dejo por fin su espacio en el cuello de la chica y volteo la mirada hacia la mujer, entonces fue allí cuando una cruenta batalla entre gris y zafiro se llevo a cabo; ella furiosa por ver a su hija única con un tipo ridículo al que no conocía, él molesto porque se dirigieran a su persona como si fuera cualquier cosa, si tan solo esa señora supiera que había sido el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y que justo ahora también era muy bueno, si tan solo supiera…

—Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, no "éste", señora —hablo Eriol en un tono frio que Tomoyo no le había escuchado nunca, sus ojos desprendían una gélida indiferencia y seriedad, era una mirada que a ella se le hacía conocida.

—No me interesa quien seas —respondió Sonomi girando la cabeza en un acto altanero—. Hazme el favor de quitarte de encima de mi hija y de irte de mi casa. Tomoyo, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla.

La amatista abrió la boca, en un vano intento por aclarar las cosas antes de que empeoraran, mas sin embargo sus labios se quedaron formando una gigantesca "O" gracias al tonto de Eriol, que desde luego, no podía quedarse callado.

—Pues debería interesarle porque a partir de hoy vengo a vivir con su hija. Le pido cuide de mí por favor.

Y luego Tomoyo quiso que la tragara la tierra en ese preciso instante, necesitaba protegerse antes de que…

— ¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?

Bastante tarde, su madre ya se había lanzado contra Eriol y llevándola a ella de paso.

/ / /

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunto el chico a su lado mientras caminaban lentamente por el parque—. Te ves mas distraída de lo normal.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sentida, y se apresuro a contestar de forma brusca.

—No pienso en nada.

Shaoran sonrío y se atrevió a tomar a Sakura de la cintura, dándole un tierno abrazo. Su sonrisa se amplió mas cuando noto el sonrojo de la chica, eso le aseguraba que ella no se encontraba molesta.

— ¿En qué piensas? —volvió a preguntar y esta vez Sakura solo suspiro.

—Pensaba en Tomoyo —dijo la castaña—. Desde hace tiempo que la noto extraña. Últimamente no hablamos mucho y sus sonrisas son poco menos que falsas.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos ámbares con sorpresa, su novia era una distraída sin remedio ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera percatado de eso? Aunque si tenía que ser franco la verdad era que a Tomoyo le estaban fallando sus habilidades de actuación.

Recordaba que esa semana pasada había visto facetas de su amiga que seguramente ni ella misma sabía que tenía. La pelinegra pasaba de una dulce sonrisa a un seño fruncido en menos de una hora y Shaoran la había escuchado maldecir una que otra vez, cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención. Pero claro, también tenía que aclarar que el tan cambiante humor de la joven Daidouji no se debía a un sinrazón, de hecho, la muchacha poseía una más que buena excusa, y es que lidiar con Eriol Hiragizawa todo el día fastidiaba a cualquiera. A Shaoran no le extrañaba que Tomoyo tuviera en su rostro una expresión de agotamiento al final de la jornada, o que sus sonrisas fueran forzadas.

Creyó que era curioso, ¿Quién iba a pensar que precisamente seria Eriol Hiragizawa el que sacaría el peor lado de la pequeña y carismática Tomoyo Daidouji?

Él no, desde luego.

/ / /

—Ya te lo dije, ha sido un malentendido —repitió por enésima vez en ese rato. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar, sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

—Y yo te digo que no puedo creerte —dijo Sonomi de brazos cruzados, su madre podía ser bastante terca cuando se lo proponía—. Tu y ese chico estaban… ¡estaban en pleno acto carnal!

Tomoyo sujeto su cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos. Sinceramente ya no sabía si reír o llorar; reír por las ridículas expresiones que hacía su madre o llorar porque llevaban allí casi una hora y ella simplemente no quería aceptar que todo no era más que un simple y tonto malentendido, que ella y el estúpido de Hiragizawa no habían estado en "pleno acto carnal" como venía diciendo desde que la obligara a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Luego de que Sonomi arremetiera contra el gato ingles, una lucha campal se había desarrollado en el piso de su habitación. Su madre intentaba de todas las formas posibles asestar un puño, en la mandíbula, en el estomago, en "otras partes más sensibles" de ser posible, Eriol por su lado solo trataba de defenderse a toda costa y ella también en medio de todo el revuelo, se aseguraba de que su progenitora no dejara al pobre chico sin descendencia.

Al final, después de que la mujer cayera en cuenta de que estaba portándose peor que una cría (al menos así la describió Tomoyo), se puso de pie y arrastro a su hija hasta la habitación principal, dejando al nuevo inquilino encerrado bajo llave en la otra recamara.

Desde entonces, Tomoyo no había escuchado otra cosa aparte de algo como _"Jamás espere que te vieras involucrada en algo como esto" _o _"¿Es que acaso no he sido buena madre? ¿Por qué has hecho esto Tomoyo?"_, y por supuesto no debía olvidar la multitud de frases sobre sexo que su madre le decía cada cinco minutos, y es que ella siempre hablaba de eso como si estuviera hablando del clima, era algo que hacía que a Tomoyo se le subieran los colores al rostro.

—Pudiste al menos decirme que comenzarías a vivir con tu novio. Así hubiera tenido la oportunidad de prepararles una casa pequeña para que tuvieran más… espacio —murmuro Sonomi con el tono de quien ya se ha resignado a lo peor, pero eso no quería decir que el seño se hubiera relajado.

— ¿Qué? Mamá, Hiragizawa no es mi novio, solo es alguien chiflado —dijo Tomoyo ya con el cansancio a flor de piel, solo eso le faltaba, que su madre pensara que eran novios. Pronto, pronto Hiragizawa se las pagaría, y con creces.

—Alguien, por mas chiflado que este, no va a sentarse en las piernas de una niña y le hace "cosquillas" en el cuello.

—Ya no soy una niña mamá —sentencio la amatista—. Y no te preocupes por él, que ahorita mismo voy y lo saco por la ventana si es necesario.

Y así, la que una vez fuera la dulce Tomoyo, dio por terminado el tema y salió apresurada de la recamara principal ante la mirada atónita de Sonomi, necesitaba escapar de allí, darse un respiro para enfrentar con renovadas ganas al problemita que sabrá qué diablos estaría haciendo en esos momentos en su habitación. Solo esperaba que no hubiera tocado o destrozado nada.

Camino por los pasillos arrastrando la suela de los costosos tenis mientras pensaba en que había pasado una semana, una mísera semana desde que aceptara ese ridículo trato con Hiragizawa y ya su vida se encontraba de cabeza. La rutina había desaparecido en unos pocos días y ahora cada uno de estos era diferente al anterior, tan impredecible y tan problemático. No es que Tomoyo adorara las rutinas, pero si los cambios llegaban así de repente y no eran precisamente buenos, las cosas se le complicaban, provocándole cansancio, fastidio e incluso nerviosismo, precisamente lo que ella venía sintiendo desde que Eriol apareciera con esa loca idea de las orejas y cola de gato, ¡y es que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de darle una explicación!

Suspiro, y con la misma pesadez con la que había hecho todo el recorrido por la segunda planta, tomo el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y lo giro lentamente, como si temiera al monstruo que estaba del otro lado.

Armándose de valor, Tomoyo empujo la imponente puerta de madera, decidida a presentarse firme y amenazante, y sobre todo más que dispuesta a echar a Hiragizawa de su habitación y de su hogar.

Sus ojos desprendían una llamita de seguridad cuando se interno en la recamara, llamita que desapareció apenas observo la escena que tenia frente a sí; y es que claro, nadie la había preparado para encontrar a un Eriol dormido plácidamente en su cama.

Tomoyo parpadeo una, dos veces, y se acerco con cautela al chico que respiraba apaciblemente en el colchón… ¿¡es que su karma la odiaba!? Justamente cuando sentía dentro de sí un carácter arrollador como para deshacerse del pelinegro, éste se quedaba profundamente dormido y… bueno, la misma Tomoyo no era tan cruel como para sacar a alguien de un sueño que a leguas se notaba que estaba disfrutando, ¡si hasta estaba sonriendo!

Le dio a Eriol una mirada con un poco mas de atención, el muy bobo había olvidado quitarse los anteojos y ahora estos quedaban un poco torcidos, observo también su nariz que era recta y refinada, sus cejas pobladas, su mandíbula firme, y justo hasta ahora Tomoyo se daba cuenta que Hiragizawa tenía los labios más finos que jamás hubiera visto. Parecían dibujados delicadamente con un lápiz, tenía un rictus elegante.

Ahora también sabía la razón de que una buena cantidad de chicas babearan por el níveo, no solo era bastante guapo, sino que su carácter caballero le convertía en el prototipo ideal de novio perfecto. Si, el ingles era un suertudo de primera categoría.

A punto estaba de ir y dar una nueva explicación a su madre, cuando Eriol se removió exageradamente, estirándose entre sueños, bostezando, y entre toda la faena, murmurando un par de cosas extrañas.

—Me gusta la leche con chocolate… y soy una cosita adorable…

Y Tomoyo quiso soltar la carcajada de su vida, pero en cambio, solo tuvo un pensamiento bastante agradable.

Quizá, solo quizá, y en ese estado de profundo sueño, Hiragizawa si se veía realmente adorable.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Umm he estado teniendo grandes problemas con Fanfiction, desde no poder subir nuevamente el capitulo hasta el responder un review, asi que pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero no ha dependido de mi :(

Aun asi, como quien dice, tarde pero seguro :D Jajaja nuestro Eriol se considera una cosita adorable XD Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, el Fic ha tenido mas aceptacion de la que creía :) Diría algo como "hasta el miercoles" pero Fanfiction las trae contra mi, asi que espero traerles el prox. capitulo no muy tarde. Muchos saludos y abrazos, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo :D


	8. Entrando en el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras (CLAMP), unicamente fueron tomados prestados para la siguiente historia por la dueña de la misma (Mysombre).**********  
**

* * *

**Entrando en el juego.**

_La mayoría de la gente considera la vida como una batalla, pero la vida no es una batalla sino un juego._

_Florence Scovel._

Ese mismo día por la noche el teléfono de la casa Daidouji sonó y sonó de forma estridente hasta que alguien se digno a contestarlo y pasarle amablemente la llamada a la señorita Tomoyo. La muchacha llevaba ya buen rato sentada en su escritorio, haciendo dibujos en hojas de papel que al cabo de cinco minutos terminaban relegadas en el piso de madera, convertidas en perfectas bolitas que no decían otra cosa aparte de "esta idea es un asco".

Tomoyo soltó un gruñido de impaciencia y dejo caer su cabeza contra el escritorio. Quizá si no hubiera utilizado mucha fuerza, quizá si tan solo alguno de los diseños que venía dibujando la dejara satisfecha, la pelinegra no habría sido víctima del dolorcillo que recorrió toda su frente y que seguramente no la abandonaría en un buen rato.

Dos toques a la puerta la sacaron de su miserable posición y la obligaron a abrir la entrada de su habitación.

Es en este punto donde al principio se menciono a esa tan amable persona que se digno a contestar el teléfono y pasarle la llamada a la joven Tomoyo. Pues bien, al tratarse de una chica del personal no podíamos decir que fue tan amable, es su trabajo a final de cuentas, pero con todo y todo, Tomoyo le dio las gracias, cogió el teléfono y se apresuro a cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

—Habla Tomoyo —dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento frente al escritorio, dispuesta a darle una nueva batalla al papel y sobre todo, a su mente creativa que simplemente no aportaba ninguna buena idea.

—_Hola Tomoyo, soy Sakura _—se escucho del otro lado de la línea. La pelinegra no pudo evitar emocionarse.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra mucho escucharte.

Sakura alcanzo a soltar una ligera risilla antes de responder.

—_A mí también me da gusto escucharte. Umm llamaba para preguntarte si ¿estarás libre mañana? Mi papa ha comprado algunas cosas para preparar pasteles y… me preguntaba si no querías venir a mi casa… Kero es el que ha insistido, según él no hay quien prepare un pastel como tú._

Tomoyo ahogo una risa, pese a todo adoraba a su amiga, siempre había sido una florecilla inocente incluso para invitarla a preparar pasteles.

No necesito meditar la respuesta, ¡claro que iría! Pero justo cuando iba a darle una contestación a la castaña, una extraña fuerza inhumana le hizo volver la vista hacia su cama y entonces… toda la ilusión de preparar un postre con su mejor amiga se fue al traste.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Aun no conseguía deshacerse de ese sujeto ingles que continuaba dormido en el colchón.

Tomoyo frunció el seño y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, ¿Qué podría hacer con él? Era obvio que aunque intentara echarlo, Eriol no se iría, ni por las buenas ni por las malas, al menos no todavía, y dejarlo en casa tampoco era una opción, su madre no asistía al trabajo los días domingo y no quería ni imaginar el desastre que se armaría si esos dos se quedaban solos compartiendo techo.

Una bizarra imagen de su madre ahorcando a Hiragizawa llego a su mente y le provoco un escalofrió. En definitiva, no podía dejar al chico en casa.

Cerró sus orbes amatista resignada y se apresuro a dar una respuesta a su amiga que aun se encontraba en la línea telefónica.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Importa si voy acompañada de alguien? —pregunto la pelinegra con tono de derrota.

Un largo silencio siguió a aquella pregunta, y cuando la menor de los Kinomoto se digno a hablar de nuevo, un matiz de contrariedad era perceptible en su voz.

—_C-claro que no… en ese caso… supongo que tendré todo listo, y a Kero le diré que no salga de la habitación._

—No te preocupes por Kero. Él puede estar con nosotros —dijo Tomoyo, pensando en el alboroto que armaría el Guardián si se enteraba que tendría que pasar todo el día encerrado bajo llave—.Así que… ¿nos vemos mañana, entonces?

—_Mañana en la tarde, sí._

Una despedida amistosa marco el fin de la llamada y Tomoyo coloco el teléfono inalámbrico encima del escritorio.

Se quedo divagando unos minutos con la vista fija en un punto muerto, recordando que todavía quedaban dos meses y tres largas semanas hasta que toda aquella tontería se fuera por donde había venido y su vida fuera igual de normal y tranquila que antes. Dos meses y tres largas… ¡un momento! Tomoyo observo rápidamente al dormido Eriol Hiragizawa y rememoro el día en que las cosas habían empezado.

El pelinegro le había propuesto un trato; conseguir que gustara de los gatos en un plazo de tres meses, nada diferente a eso, pero el pelinegro no había puesto ninguna especie de regla, ni clausula, ni normativa, ni ¡nada! Por supuesto, eso le daba a ella, Tomoyo, total libertad de participar en ese extraño juego que irónicamente, le recordaba al juego del gato y el ratón, de víctima y victimario.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Eso era algo para lo que no tendría respuesta, pero a dichas alturas realmente ya no importaba.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de toque malévolo surco su pálido rostro. Porque al final del día Daidouji no era muy diferente de Hiragizawa, ambos eran observadores natos y astutos brillantes, ella solo había necesitado un poco más de tiempo para entrar en el juego.

Allí estaba, las cartas habían sido echadas, y de pronto, el tener que cargar con el gatito Eriol al día siguiente ya no parecía tan molesto.

/

Domingo al mediodía.

Iba ataviada con pantalones vaqueros y una blusa azul marino. Sus zapatillas combinaban con el tono de su cabello suelto y la canasta que llevaba en manos parecía cargar un buen peso, y no era para menos, después de pensarlo mucho Tomoyo había decidido que no iría a casa de Sakura con las manos vacías, y por dicha razón, ahora portaba un cesto a rebosar de dulcecillos, colorantes artificiales y quien sabe que otra chuchería mas.

Detrás de ella, arrastrando los finos zapatos y con el seño fruncido iba un muy malhumorado Eriol. No había sido buena mañana para él, primero Tomoyo lo levantaba de su dulce sueño con unos gritos de espanto, después no le permitía tomar el desayuno y por ultimo lo llevaba caminando hasta su mansión, alegando que saldrían a pasear con Spinel.

¿Qué tenía en mente esa chica? Al Guardián no le gustaba para nada salir de su cueva de libros viejos, sería una gran sorpresa si conseguía hacer que dejara la casa para tomar un poco de aire puro. Seguramente solo iban a perder el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que salir yo? Estoy cansado y tengo hambre —dijo Eriol cuando iban a mitad de camino de la mansión Hiragizawa.

—Porque tú convencerás a Spinel de que venga con nosotros —respondió Tomoyo resuelta, sin dejar de caminar—. Y no comiences con tus quejas —añadió cuando de reojo noto que su acompañante estaba a punto de decir algo más.

—No iba a quejarme —refunfuño el ingles y no volvió a abrir la boca durante el resto del viaje.

Luego de haber caminado algo que a Eriol le parecieron interminables kilómetros, por fin pisaron el caminillo empedrado que comunicaba con la puerta principal de la imponente casa. Lo curioso fue que ni siquiera llegaron a acercarse lo suficiente cuando el portón de madera oscura ya se había abierto y a través de él salía disparada una alegre y enérgica Nakuru.

— ¡Qué bueno que lo has hecho entrar en razón! ¡Eres un ángel Daidouji! Te estaré agradecida de por vida —decía la muchacha que se había lanzado a los brazos de Tomoyo y ahora la tenía encerrada en un abrazo asfixiante.

— ¿De qué hablas Nakuru? —pregunto un desconcertado Eriol, quien ladeaba la cabeza y movía su par de orejitas gatunas sin cesar, dándole un aspecto… bueno, dándole un aspecto un poquito atractivo.

— ¿De qué va a ser? De que Daidouji te convenció de volver a casa y dejar esa loca idea del hospedaje en la mansión de ella. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la valija que llevaste?

Eriol frunció de nuevo el entrecejo y Tomoyo entro en pánico, ¡Nakuru lo arruinaría todo!

Como pudo se zafó del fuerte agarre, no solo para que la Guardiana dejara de soltar la lengua, sino también para que el tono morado de su piel debido a la falta de aire volviera a la normalidad.

Carraspeo de una forma impropia de una dama, y entonces se apresuro a hablar.

— ¡Te equivocas Nakuru! Hemos venido por Spinel, nos gustaría que saliera a dar un paseo con nosotros.

La ilusión victoriosa de la muchacha se desvaneció al instante y formo un ridículo puchero. Tomoyo llego a temer que se echara a llorar.

—Ah… ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que Eriol no volverá aun? —El susodicho negó en silencio y la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon tan solo agacho la cabeza antes de volver a articular palabra—. Spi está adentro. Pasen, sean bienvenidos —concluyo con un tono melancólico y los invito a internarse en la vieja mansión.

Que recordara, Tomoyo solo había estado en ese lugar dos únicas ocasiones. La primera, cuando los alumnos de la preparatoria Seijo de hace siete años (el hermano de Sakura, el joven Tsukishiro y la misma Nakuru) habían realizado el rodaje de una película, y la segunda, cuando la reencarnación del mago Clow les había invitado a tomar el té, con el fin de "celebrar" que la pequeña Sakura había convertido todas las cartas Clow en cartas de su propiedad.

Fuera de aquellas veces, Tomoyo no había visitado la mansión Hiragizawa en siete largos años, y como era de esperarse, la decoración interna que creía olvidada la impacto en sobremanera.

Desde el inmenso candelabro que pendía del techo en el vestíbulo, hasta los muebles viejos, costosos y finos, la dejaron con la boca abierta, no pudo pensar otra cosa diferente a que realmente quería uno de esos candelabros en el vestíbulo de su hogar.

La nívea observo a Eriol que caminaba un poco rezagado, parecía aburrido, desinteresado, como si el tener toda clase de lujos hubiera dejado de importar, y solo hasta ese momento, Tomoyo se pregunto por qué razón al pelinegro se le había ocurrido la "brillante" idea de ir a vivir con ella; algo le decía que no era solamente por el dichoso trato.

Caminaron por dos pasillos, uno largo y uno corto, y luego de algunos minutos Nakuru los condujo a una habitación sin puerta. El lugar tenía toda la facha de ser una curiosa combinación entre despacho y biblioteca, había una capa de polvo cubriendo cuanta cosa estuviera presente, y en el único sillón alargado, se encontraba Spinel leyendo un grueso libro con aparente interés.

—Spi, mira quien ha venido de visita —dijo Nakuru tratando de parecer alegre. A la pobrecilla no le resulto del todo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Spi! Y deja de tratarme como si fuera tu mascota —Spinel despego la vista de su lectura y la guio hasta la entrada del lugar, justo allí su expresión de molestia cambio a una de sorpresa al ver a los acompañantes de Nakuru—. ¡Amo Eriol! Y señorita…

—Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji —dijo Tomoyo dedicándole una amable sonrisa; para asombro de todos, el Guardián se sonrojo un poco.

Transcurridos unos segundos, la chica noto el espeso silencio que había caído sobre los cuatro y comenzó a sentir nerviosismo. Nada estaba saliendo como había planeado.

—Ehh… hemos venido porque Hiragizawa quería hablar contigo —hablo Tomoyo atropelladamente observando a Spinel y después a Eriol, esperando a que este hiciera lo que momentos antes le había dicho: convencer al Guardián.

— ¿Yo? Si la que me ha traído sin razón alguna fuiste… —el ingles guardo silencio ante la mirada amenazante de Daidouji, entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiro—. Ya voy, ya voy.

Y aunque iba totalmente en contra de su carácter, esta vez Eriol opto por obedecer, siempre había creído que una chica enojada era una chica peligrosa.

Camino unos cuantos pasos lentos hasta estar frente a Spinel, lo miro un rato y sin más, lo cogió entre manos. Poco le importaron las protestas de su nuevo Guardián, él únicamente giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a abandonar la biblioteca-despacho.

Por su parte, Tomoyo y Nakuru observaban sorprendidas el lugar donde un instante atrás se había desarrollado aquella escena, el libro había quedado abierto y una marca apenas visible en el sillón era la que daba nota de que alguien había estado ocupando el mueble.

— ¿A dónde lo llevan? —Pregunto Nakuru—. Spi odia salir. Debe estar muy enojado.

—Iremos a casa de Sakura a preparar pasteles —dijo Tomoyo y al cabo se arrepintió de haber hablado. Le dedico una mirada a la chica a su lado y en efecto, comprobó que una lucecita titilante adornaba sus ojos. Eso iba de mal en peor.

— ¿A casa de Sakura Kinomoto? —Tomoyo trago pesadamente—. ¿La hermanita de Touya Kinomoto?

—Bueno…

— ¡Claro que también voy! Le preparare un exquisito pastel a Touya… ¡Eriol, Spi, espérenme!

Y mientras Nakuru salía corriendo, a Tomoyo le surgieron un centenar de gotitas en la cabeza; tenía uno que ver su gran suerte, aun ni ponía en marcha su plan y ya las cosas se le habían salido de control. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Se golpeo la frente con la mano, tenía que intentar rescatar un poco del plan "malévolo" que había trazado, pero claro, antes que nada debía salir en busca de aquel trío dinámico que seguramente ya habían dejado la casa, uno sin rumbo fijo, otro protestando y la otra siguiendo a ciegas a los dos primeros, ilusionada con ver una vez más al "amor de su vida".

Justo al tiempo en que Tomoyo daba un suspiro y salía de la mansión Hiragizawa, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, una chica castaña y de ojos color esmeralda profería el mismo suspiro de cansancio y desesperación.

Sakura acababa de colgar el teléfono, frustrada. Había llamado a casa de su querida amiga Tomoyo con la intención de posponer su tarde de repostería, lastimosamente, una de las empleadas le había informado que la pelinegra había salido desde hacía rato y seguramente no tardaría en llegar.

La castaña se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ¿Por qué justamente ese día a Shaoran se le había ocurrido ir a visitarla sin avisar? Peor aún, ¿Por qué precisamente ese domingo su hermano había decidido quedarse en casa e invitar a Yukito? Desde luego, la presencia del joven Tsukishiro no era una molestia, y aunque amaba a su novio y adoraba a su hermano, los dos se volvían un fastidio cuando estaban juntos, porque a pesar de tantos años, Touya seguía aborreciendo a Shaoran, y Shaoran seguía sin soportar a Touya.

¡Por supuesto que no podía tener una tarde de chicas con esos dos energúmenos discutiendo en la sala!

Sakura aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, casi como si estuviera recargando las baterías y se dispuso a entrar en campo de batalla una vez más.

Se dirigió a la sala y apenas alcanzo a asomar un poco el cuerpo por la entrada, cuando un cojín le dio de lleno en el rostro, ¿y ahora que sucedía?

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? —escucho decir a Shaoran.

—Ha sido tu culpa por no irte de aquí —dijo Touya con el mismo tono malhumorado de siempre—. Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo no hayas aprendido a dejar de dar lata.

Sakura retiro el cojín de su rostro en el instante preciso en que uno nuevo volvía a golpearla. Esta vez había sido lanzado por el muchacho castaño y desviado por su hermano, quien lo había enviado directito a ella. Ese par de idiotas…

— ¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como niños? —dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda con el seño fruncido. Shaoran volteo hacia otro lado, Touya rodo los ojos y Yukito sonrió.

— ¿Conseguiste hablar con Tomoyo, pequeña Sakura? —pregunto el muchacho, igual de sereno que antaño. Y es que así como Touya y Shaoran seguían odiándose, Yukito seguía haciéndola de mediador y seguía llamándola "pequeña Sakura".

—No —respondió suspirando—. Según una chica del personal ya había salido y seguramente está por llegar.

Luego de que la joven Kinomoto pronunciara aquellas palabras, el timbre de la casa sonó con vehemencia, anunciando justamente la llegada de su amiga.

— ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy! —se escucho una vocecilla que gritaba desde las escaleras. Se trataba de aquel primer Guardián que alguna vez acompañara al mago Clow, Kerberos. Kero para abreviar.

La histeria de Sakura se desato al instante, ¿Y si por casualidad no se trataba de Tomoyo sino de alguien más? No podía permitir que vieran a un osito de felpa volador y parlante, ¡se desataría un problema!

Apresurada, la castaña consiguió alcanzar a un Kero que estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta principal. En su desesperación, solo atino a tomar al ser mágico por las alas y apretujarlo contra su pecho, en un vano intento de hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

Así, con las protestas de Kero y la nueva discusión de los trogloditas como fondo, Sakura abrió la puerta, y la escena que presencio la dejo en el más puro estado de confusión.

Allí frente a ella estaba en efecto, Tomoyo, que cargaba no solo una cesta de gran tamaño, sino también una expresión de profunda desolación y cansancio. Su cabello que hacía apenas unas horas estaba pulcramente cepillado ahora se encontraba enmarañado y con algunos pelillos levantados, producto de su turbación. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más sorprendió a Sakura, fueron las personas que acompañaban a la nívea.

Nakuru parloteaba quien sabe qué cosa, mientras Spinel rezongaba y daba manotazos y pataletas, justo como Kero lo estaba haciendo, y en cuanto a Eriol… ¿lo que había en su cabeza eran orejas de gato? ¿¡Que rayos había pasado con las rastas de toda la semana pasada!?

— ¿Podemos pasar? —pregunto Tomoyo en un murmullo bajo. Sakura, sin salir del asombro, solo asintió y les dio paso.

Y en ese instante las dos chicas supieron que 1- había sido muy mala idea lo de hacer pasteles y 2-jamas debieron juntar a todas esas personas en una pequeña casita que podrían destrozar con facilidad.

Porque fue en ese instante en que ambos Guardianes, Kero y Spinel por fin se zafaron del agarre de sus dueños e inevitablemente se vieron las caras. Chispas salieron de sus ojitos graciosos y tanto Tomoyo como Sakura temieron lo peor.

La pelinegra busco ayuda en Eriol, pero el susodicho estaba bastante entretenido observando y tocando cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, curioseando. Volteo hacia el otro lado, encontrándose únicamente con la silueta de polvo que había dejado Nakuru… ¿Dónde se había metido?

— ¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí!?

Ah, el grito de Touya Kinomoto acababa de darle la respuesta.

Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraron en la sala en menos de un parpadear y lo que vieron no les gusto nada.

Nakuru colgaba del cuello del mayor de los Kinomoto mientras recibía inofensivos golpes con un cojín por parte de Touya. Shaoran reía a carcajadas limpias y Yukito tan solo sonreía condescendiente, al tiempo en que una, dos, tres gotitas poblaban su cabeza.

—Esto está mal —dijo Tomoyo en un susurro.

—Se suponía que tan solo estaríamos tú, yo y Kero —se lamento Sakura.

Las dos se miraron un momento y suspiraron al unísono.

— ¿Quieres ir arriba? —pregunto la castaña, como quien sabe que no tiene mejor opción que esa. Tomoyo asintió.

Y así, las que una vez fueron niñas y se consideraron mutuamente aquella hermana que nunca tuvieron, caminaron juntas rumbo a las escaleras, dejando tras de sí todo el alboroto que ellas mismas habían causado sin querer.

Los pasos de ambas eran pesados, y antes de que las chicas pusieran un pie en el primer escalón, Eriol las detuvo.

— ¡Tomoyo, Sakura! —Dijo sonriente el ingles—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Y entonces Tomoyo se despojo de uno de sus zapatos, y sin recato alguno se lo lanzo al muchacho.

Nunca había tenido un plan en concreto, tan solo deseaba cobrarse todas las que le había hecho Hiragizawa. No había funcionado, por supuesto, pero curiosamente se sentía satisfecha.

Tomoyo acababa de entrar al juego.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **El capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora O: Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero ojala y que la espera haya valido la pena. Aqui es donde comienza la tan esperada "venganza" de Tomoyo, y aunque al principio no le ha salido como quería, sino que termino peor XD lo interesante viene en el siguiente capitulo jeje. Les agradezco mucho por sus lindos reviews, les tengo mucho cariño :3

Ahora si, nos leemos el proximo capitulo. Saludos!


	9. Cuando ríes

**Cuando ríes.**

_"La risa no es un mal comienzo para la amistad. Y está lejos de ser un mal final."_

_Oscar Wilde._

Agitaron su mano por última vez en una despedida silenciosa y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa. A sus espaldas alcanzaron a escuchar lloriqueos escandalosos.

—Deberías quedarte —dijo Tomoyo al ver de soslayo la figura de Nakuru tirarse al piso, lamentando la nueva partida de su creador. La amatista compuso una sonrisa de pena y una gota apareció en su cabeza.

—Ella solo esta dramatizando —contesto Eriol con la vista fija en el frente. Desde hacía rato que la sonrisa juguetona había desaparecido y en su lugar empezaba a presentarse un rictus de seriedad.

El ocaso empezaba a presentarse cuando ambos chicos dejaron atrás la mansión del ingles, andando en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos nebulosos.

Al final de una agitada tarde, ni Sakura consiguió hacer un solo pastel, ni Tomoyo logro cobrarle factura a su compañero. Muy por el contrario, las dos muchachas habían pasado el día tratando de controlar las interminables discusiones entre Touya y Shaoran, la efusividad de Nakuru para con el hermano mayor de la castaña, las peleas de Kero y de un Spinel ebrio de dulces (que nadie sabía donde los había sacado) y la curiosidad de Eriol, que de un momento a otro, había comenzado a comportarse igual que un pequeño niño, sorprendiendo a todos en esa casa de locos.

Tomoyo observo sus pies, repentinamente incomoda, ¿Qué pasaba con esa atmosfera? Hiragizawa no era precisamente un chico callado, no al menos en el último tiempo, y el hecho de que en esos momentos no formulara palabra la ponía nerviosa. ¿Sería buena idea hablar?

Iban caminando por el parque pingüino en ese mismo silencio del principio, cuando Tomoyo vio algo que quizá relajaría el ambiente tenso que sin darse cuenta se venía formando.

— ¿Quieres uno? —pregunto señalando al carrito de helados que estaba algunos metros delante de ellos.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, indiferente, pero aun así camino a paso lento hacia el carrito.

— ¿Fresa, chocolate o vainilla, bella señorita? —pregunto el dueño del carrito de helados cuando se acercaron a él. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, con un prominente bigote negro, una barriga inmensa y una sonrisa afable.

—Vainilla, por favor —respondió la chica, haciendo ademan de reír.

— ¿Y usted joven?

—Fresa —fue la única contestación del chico de ojos zafiro.

El hombre se apresuro a colocar dos inmensas bolas de helado en cada cono, y después de una pequeña discusión sobre quien pagaba (en donde la victoriosa fue Tomoyo), ambos compañeros terminaron sentados en un propio columpio, viendo sin ver en realidad, como el hombre de los helados se marchaba del parque, tarareando una melodía que no conocían.

—Siempre me gusto este lugar —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿Por qué trataba de entablar conversación con él? Hasta hace unas horas, cuando aun se encontraban en casa de Sakura, incluso había deseado que el chico desapareciera de su vista, pese a que había sido ella misma quien lo llevara a rastras al hogar de la esmeralda.

Apretó los labios molesta. Ahora ni ella misma se entendía.

—Contéstame una pregunta Daidouji —escucho la voz grave de Eriol repentinamente y Tomoyo le prestó toda su atención pese a que el muchacho no quitaba la vista del horizonte—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo?

Un silencio aun más inquietante que el anterior reino por instantes, hasta que el pelinegro se atrevió a observar a su interlocutora.

El rostro de ella poseía una expresión de incredulidad, confusión y asombro, todo a la vez, y el mismo Hiragizawa se vio sorprendido al descubrir ese despiste en Tomoyo. Lo creería en la pequeña Sakura, la chica era una distraída después de todo. Pero no en la observadora Daidouji, qué curioso resultaba darse cuenta que ella no había entendido para nada la pregunta.

Eriol intento un amago de sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue una grotesca mueca y pronto dejo de intentarlo, ¿para qué negarlo? En su pecho se albergaba una sensación de molestia y rencor, pequeñita, pero la incomodidad que le causaba era parecida a una de esas astillas que en ocasiones se enterraban en lo más profundo de la carne.

—Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Qué sucedió con la antigua Tomoyo Daidouji? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndole una intensa mirada—. Esa que tenía una sonrisa comprensiva para sus amigos y que no esperaba un segundo para filmar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, especialmente si se trataba de Sakura. ¿Qué paso contigo Daidouji? Ya no eres la misma niña amable y sonriente de antes.

Ella parpadeo una, dos veces, asimilando eso que había escuchado y no esperaba.

— ¿De qué hablas Hiragizawa? Sigo siendo la misma de siempre —espeto la chica nerviosamente sin comprender a que venía esa extraña pregunta y esa peculiar mirada en aquellos ojos.

Eriol tan solo negó con la cabeza y fue hasta entonces en que logro dibujar una mínima sombra de sonrisa. Se trataba de un gesto apenado y anhelante.

Si bien él y Tomoyo nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, el joven pelinegro siempre había sentido esa pequeña conexión con la muchacha, ese sentimiento cómplice de saber algo que los demás no, y era algo que solía serle de buen agrado. Eriol había admirado por años la sonrisa honesta y a veces algo maliciosa que ella dejaba entrever y su carácter pacífico que la hacía lucir como un ser imperturbable. Pero en algún momento que él no conseguía recordar todo aquello que le fascinaba de Tomoyo Daidouji había desaparecido, se lo había llevado una ola de espesa melancolía en una tempestuosa noche.

Primero se esfumo esa inhumana capacidad de observación, no del todo por supuesto, pero la amatista simplemente no dejaba de caer en los pozos de la distracción una y otra vez. Luego había mermado su sonrisa, ya no era tan sincera y clara como antes, sino mas bien irónica e incluso forzada. Y su carácter… bueno, Eriol mas que nadie había comprobado en esos días que el carácter de la nívea no tenía ni una pizca de pacifico, ya no.

Y entonces largo un gran suspiro, ¿A quien quería engañar? Si la razón de sus rápidas reflexiones sobre ella era precisamente por eso, su carácter tajante para con él desde que comenzaran a convivir un poco más.

—Te has vuelto una mujer amargada, Tomoyo —declaro Eriol de pronto y la chica casi cae del columpio.

— ¿Qué que me he vuelto qué? —dijo ella palabra por palabra mientras una venita de molestia se le iba formando en la sien.

—Una mujer amargada —volvió a decir como si nada. El semblante del chico era solemne, y si no estuvieran hablando de ella, Tomoyo se hubiera reído—. Ya no sonríes como antes, ya no eres tan amable como antes y te puedo asegurar que llevas largo rato sin divertirte.

—Te equivocas Hiragizawa, mis modales siguen intactos y mis ratos de diversión son muchos —la sonrisa petulante de Tomoyo no cuadraba ni un poco con sus pensamientos. Solo ella sabía que aquellos momentos de ocio y de disfrute se habían desvanecido hacía un buen tiempo.

—Pues es una lástima que yo no pueda conocer esos "modales" que seguro has de tener Daidouji.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Si bien las palabras de Eriol iban cargadas de una cruel ironía y burla, había algo en sus ojos azules y en la expresión de su rostro que le indicaban sentimientos contrarios, algo como melancolía y una pizca de resentimiento.

—Tan solo quería conocerte un poco más, quizá tener una verdadera relación amistosa —comento Eriol, fijando una vez más la vista al frente—. Pero… bueno, no se puede hacer nada en contra de quien no quiere ser conocido.

Tomoyo quedo sin habla, ¿Qué decir? Y es que hasta apenas notaba el hecho de su pésimo comportamiento, que aunque no lo pareciera, no había empezado gracias al trato que había entablado con Hiragizawa, sino que en realidad el chico había sido solo la gota que derramara un vaso que venía guardando fastidios y pesares por años.

Acomodo un mechón travieso de su oscuro cabello largo y se aventuro a perder la mirada en un punto en el piso.

Había sido tan fácil desquitar su hastío con él, recriminarle ¡y hasta lanzarle cosas! Esa no era ella. ¿Dónde había dejado a la dulce Tomoyo de hace un par de años?

Por su lado, Eriol no había podido reprimir esa fastidiosa astillita en el pecho y acabo dándola a relucir. Estaba molesto y herido con ella. Se suponía que el acuerdo, junto esas orejas y cola de felino, traerían ratos de diversión y desaburrimiento, no problemas y chichones en la cabeza, se suponía que terminaría siendo un gran amigo de Tomoyo y no un chico al que ella viera como un problema en su vida. Se suponía esto, se suponía el otro.

¡Se suponía que la poción tan solo le daría dos orejas y una cola de gato! No la curiosidad de los animalillos, ni su pereza ni su interminable hambruna. Porque aunque intentara pasar por alto esos pequeños detalles, Eriol comenzaba a percatarse de aquellos cambios. Bastaba con mencionar la curiosidad y desconfianza que había sentido en cuanto pusiera un pie en casa de Sakura; no podía negar que había tenido una inmensa necesidad de explorar el lugar, de tocar y de oler.

Irremediablemente tendría que hablar con Yuuko Ichihara, esa mujer le debía explicaciones.

Tan sumido estaba en sus cavilaciones que apenas si tuvo tiempo de distinguir la pelotita que, coqueta y presumida, se le presentaba justo en frente de los ojos, invitándolo a estrecharla entre sus manos, a morderla, a jugar con ella.

Y el joven Eriol Hiragizawa cayó hipnotizado ante el esplendor de aquel juguete que oscilaba de un lado a otro como un péndulo y que hacía que su cabeza oscilara con ella. ¡Qué maravilla!

Tomoyo soporto la carcajada lo mejor que pudo y siguió sosteniendo el objeto que había encontrado en su bolsa de mano. ¿Quién lo diría? Hiragizawa estaba perdido ante aquella pequeña pelotita que colgaba de un hilo y que a la vez era sostenido por su mano derecha.

Había notado ese brillo juguetón en los ojos del ingles apenas la pelota entrara en su campo de visión y ahora simplemente no cabía en su asombro. ¿Sería posible que…?

Movido por un impulso desconocido, Eriol encorvo un poco la espalda, como si estuviera agazapado, como si estuviera cazando, y sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada de la pelota se lanzo contra ella en una acción involuntaria, saciado por un solo pensamiento: _"Debe ser mía"._

Presa del susto repentino, Tomoyo se levanto del columpio en un parpadear, mandando por los aires aquel helado que no había probado y que llevaba medio derretir y llevando consigo la pequeña pelotita que el pelinegro perseguía como poseso.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué sucedía, pero pronto se vieron corriendo alrededor de todo el parque pingüino, ella huyendo de algo que no estaba segura, él persiguiendo la pelota y… también a la chica.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de que uno diera por terminada la carrera, siendo esta vez Eriol el vencedor, quien con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia observaba a una jadeante Tomoyo, que agachada, sostenía con fuerza sus rodillas, casi como si suplicara por un poco de oxigeno.

— ¿No… estas… cansado? —el tono entrecortado de la joven Daidouji preocupo por una fracción de segundo al ingles, pero la sonrisa trémula que apareció después en sus labios acabo por tranquilizarlo.

—Para nada —contesto con el ánimo bastante alegre, ¿Qué podía decir? Aunque su corazón latiera desbocado él no sentía ni un poco de agotamiento. Algo extraño si le preguntaban, considerando que pese a que tenía condición física, no era tanta como para soportar el maratón de hacía minutos.

Eriol desvió la vista de la chica que era su acompañante y la fijo en un lugar en el suelo. Mas allá de sus pies, quieta y tentadora, se encontraba la pelotita, atrayéndolo, atrayéndolo en sobremanera.

Un nuevo brillo travieso se hizo presente en un par de ojos, Tomoyo se irguió en toda su estatura y de inmediato una rápida ráfaga de viento le golpeo la cara con fuerza. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus cabellos ya ondeaban lejos de su espalda y Hiragizawa había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba.

Si hubiera en esos instantes alguien que conociera al chico ingles seguramente abriría sus ojos como platos y la mandíbula le caería hasta el piso, sorprendido de ver a aquel muchacho fino y elegante en tal situación. Si hubiera alguien que no conociera a Hiragizawa, lo tacharía de loco, infantil y ridículo, por verlo de igual forma, en dicho momento.

Pero para Tomoyo, que tanto conocía como no a ese joven de cabello negro y ojos zafiro, las cosas se le presentaban bastante diferentes. Abrió sus orbes amatista como platos y tacho a Eriol de loco, pero hubo algo más, algo que seguramente no le pasaría a nadie que estuviera en uno de los dos extremos. Y es que luego del típico asombro y el prejuicio inicial, Tomoyo sonrió de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa divertida y pura, y esa sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en risa, en una carcajada estruendosa al ver como la reencarnación del poderoso mago Clow se revolcaba una y otra vez en el suelo terroso del parque pingüino, con un sonrojo increíble, jugando y frunciéndole el seño a la inofensiva pelotita que se movía de un lado a otro debido a los fuertes manotazos que le proporcionaba.

Eriol se sentía en la gloria, se sentía victorioso ante ese artefacto redondo, y mientras agitaba su cola café con amenaza fue que escucho esa risotada. Si bien era algo brusca, no dejaba de ser un gesto rítmico lleno de regocijo. Y detuvo su jugueteo y la observo.

Llena de vida, de alegría, así se veía Tomoyo en esos momentos, con su melena agitándose al compas de la melodiosa risa y con una lagrimilla escapándole de uno de sus ojos cerrados.

La miro un poco más y no pudo evitar el cosquilleo que le recorrió el pecho, ya no era esa astilla de rencor de momentos antes, ahora era una sensación más agradable, más reconfortante. A Eriol le molesto el hecho de no comprender de qué se trataba.

Cuando Tomoyo al fin consiguió calmarse enjugo sus ojos con cuidado y se percato que Hiragizawa alzaba su cuerpo del suelo, tratando de recuperar un poco de la elegancia con la que había sido educado. Lástima que su camisa y su pantalón cubiertos de tierra y hojas no ayudaran en mucho.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Tomoyo sin borrar la sonrisa al tiempo en que dirigía la vista al cielo. Ya se había teñido de un azul oscuro, impenetrable, y las estrellas resplandecían con poco brillo mientras que la luna se hallaba perdida en algún lugar de aquel manto.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿tanta gracia te he causado?

La amatista le miro y negó sin decir una sola palabra, tan solo se limito a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, ese que venían haciendo desde que el crepúsculo estaba en pleno apogeo y que hasta esas horas no habían podido terminar.

— ¡Daidouji! Contesta —rezongo Eriol siguiéndole los pasos, olvidando completamente el cono de helado que al igual que la chica, había tirado al suelo en su arrebato contra la pelotita.

Y así anduvieron los dos durante el resto del recorrido, el níveo pidiendo insistentemente una respuesta y la pelinegra negando una y otra vez, sin cansarse y sin dejar de sonreír.

El día no había sido tan malo a final de cuentas.

/

Rodo los ojos y maldijo su mala costumbre de cantar victoria antes de tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho su madre que dejara de hacerlo? Muchas, por lo poco que conseguía recordar, y ahora se daba cuenta de la infinita razón que había tenido Sonomi Daidouji.

Tomoyo pensó en su madre y en la suerte que habían tenido en no encontrarla vagando por la planta baja de la mansión o por los pasillos una vez que llegaron a casa. Pero en esos instantes el que su madre la viera con el gato Hiragizawa era lo de menos, ella tenía un problema aun mayor, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo sacar a un gato ingles de ojos soñolientos que se encontraba acostado plácidamente en su cama? Ella no planeaba dormir en ningún sillón y al parecer él tampoco, pues pese a sus quejas el pelinegro no se había dignado a mover ni un poco del colchón.

—Ven, Daidouji, la cama es grande, podemos dormir juntos —dijo Eriol en medio de un bostezo y con un tono inocente. Había perdido ya la batalla contra el sueño y era cuestión de minutos para que se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo, pero… ¡esa endemoniada luz que la amatista se negaba a apagar simplemente no le dejaba conciliar el sueño como debía ser! La chica sabía cómo aplicar terribles torturas.

—Olvídalo —murmuro Tomoyo de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué no? Ambos morimos de sueño. Ven a dormir, te prometo no moverme de este lugar, seré como un tronco.

La amatista lo medito unos momentos, él tenía razón, moría de sueño y siendo sincera ya no le quedaban ganas ni fuerzas para atreverse a rodarlo y tumbarlo de la cama, aunque debía admitir que era una gran idea.

Con la cabeza gacha en signo de resignación, Tomoyo se encamino a apagar la luz y con cautela fue acercándose a la que se suponía era su cama, pero que ahora había sido invadida por un gigante chico gato.

—Muévete un poco y no amaneces Hiragizawa —susurro por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que el ojiazul no la escuchara y no le provocara un escalofrió en la espalda.

La escena era bastante bizarra, dos chicos recostados en una cama doble, boca arriba, con los brazos a los costados, rígidos, y con una separación de al menos cinco centímetros. No se tocaban, no se movían y la situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda. Al parecer el dormir juntos no había sido la mejor idea de ninguno de los dos.

—Tomoyo…

Silencio fue su respuesta.

—Tomoyo…

Una nueva respuesta muda.

—Tomoyo…

— ¿¡Qué quieres Hiragizawa!? —la voz de la pelinegra se escucho en un grito ahogado por un susurro. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hacer un escándalo.

—Ya no tengo sueño —dijo Eriol con inocencia y ella quiso golpearse contra la mesita de noche—. Hablemos de algo. Cuéntame sobre ti.

—No hay nada que contar.

— ¡Vamos! Algo interesante debe de haber en tu vida. ¿Por qué no tuviste hermanos? ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Te caíste muchas veces cuando eras niña? Yo lo hice y ahora tengo un montón de marcas.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de reír con el último comentario del chico, de no ser por las primeras preguntas. Hiragizawa acababa de tocar un punto sensible. Claro, él no tenía forma de saberlo.

—Si te contesto a eso ¿dejaras de hacer preguntas y dormirás?

— ¡Prometido!

La amatista compuso una sonrisa ladeada en medio de la oscuridad. Sería rápida y clara, el sueño la estaba matando.

—Veras Hiragizawa, no tengo hermanos debido a que mi madre no volvió a contraer matrimonio ni a salir con nadie desde que… bueno, desde que mi padre la dejo sola rumbo al quinto mes de embarazo. Obviamente nunca conocí a mi padre y a mama no le gusta hablar del tema así que lo evitamos. Y si, de niña también caí mucho, pero a diferencia tuya no tengo tantas marcas.

Eriol noto la ligera nota de melancolía que plago por un momento la voz de Tomoyo y concienzudamente opto por no preguntar mas, él sabía que eso tan solo había sido un poco de lo que seguramente tenía ella para contar, pero decidió ser paciente, tenía la impresión de que algún día esa niña de ojos amatista le tendría la confianza como para decirle cosas sin que tuviera que preguntarlas.

— ¿Daidouji?

— ¿Si?

—Descansa —fue lo último que dijo esa noche, y con movimientos parsimoniosos abandono la mullida cama para instalarse en un sillón largo que estaba mas allá, cercano al armario.

—Descansa Hiragizawa —susurro Tomoyo, tratando de enfocar la figura masculina en algún lado.

Alcanzo a distinguirlo ya acostado en el mueble al otro extremo de la habitación. Le dedico una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que él no consiguió ver.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Estoy feliz! Aquí aun es miercoles (media hora para que termine el día) y yo consegui subir el capitulo en el día que se había acordado jeje. Espero no haberles decepcionado con el hecho de que Eriol no durmiera con Tomoyo pero... ¡no podía poner las cosas tan apresuradas! Al menos ya se vio un poco de acercamiento entre este par, tal vez no muy romantico, pero por algo se empieza.

Agradezco bastante sus reviews, como siempre :D y ahora mismo me pongo a responder aquellos que tengo un poquito atrasados. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho :3 Saludos!


	10. Bromas

**Bromas.**

_Una broma es una cosa muy seria. _

_Winston Churchill._

La noche era fresca y silenciosa, tranquila y nada parecía destruir aquel ambiente apacible y cómodo. Nada a excepción de aquella sombra movible que desencajaba completamente con el paisaje que mostraba la habitación en penumbras.

Se deslizaba de un lado a otro, ágil y silenciosa, analizando la escena, esperando el momento preciso para poder atacar.

Tenía un plan, oh que maravilloso plan había entrañado su mente maquiavélica. Sentía el orgullo y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Sabía del sueño extremadamente ligero que poseía ella y el mínimo ruido la traería de vuelta al mundo consciente, sorprendiéndola con las manos en la masa.

Sus grandes ojos, acostumbrados ya a la impenetrable oscuridad, no tardaron en enfocar los dos cuerpos que dormían plácidamente, cada uno en un mueble diferente, separados por los extremos opuestos de la recamara. Escapo un suspiro impertinente de alivio, al menos no habían dormido en la misma cama.

Sonomi Daidouji sonrió de una forma traviesa y con un destello de maldad, aunque ese sujeto no estuviera durmiendo con Tomoyo, no quería decir que su plan no sería efectuado, debía y tenía que apartarlo de su hija, de su niña inocente antes de que fuera muy tarde. Y es que ella había visto el brillo en los ojos de ese chico al que no conocía. Era un brillo inocente e ingenuo de sentimientos no descubiertos, no encontrados.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al rememorar ese mismo brillo en la mirada de Fujitaka Kinomoto hace tantos años, en esos tiempos en los que él y Nadeshiko apenas comenzaban a conocerse. Sonomi jamás podría olvidar aquel resplandor en los ojos de ese profesor, se trataba de una peculiar mezcla de curiosidad e interés meramente superficial que poco a poco se había ido transformando en algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, a explicar. Algo que se negaba a aceptar.

Pero… ¡no! Había perdido a Nadeshiko, no iba a perder a su adorada Tomoyo por la misma razón, ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Dio unos pasos ligeros hasta el sillón que se encontraba cerca del armario y allí se quedo observando fijamente algunos minutos. Pese a la inexistente luz, Sonomi alcanzo a divisar los rasgos del chico y… bueno, llego a la conclusión de que el muchacho no era precisamente mal parecido, de hecho, hubiera creído que era atractivo de no ser por la molesta insistencia de pegarse a Tomoyo, ¡y de invadir su casa!

Observo con un poco mas de ahínco y entonces una pregunta morbosamente curiosa se le vino a la mente, ¿Esas orejas que tenía en la cabeza eran reales? ¿O tan solo eran extraños accesorios producto de una personalidad no definida aun? Sonomi sabía de las etapas confusas por las que pasaban los adolescentes y había que ver que existía cada chico raro que se creía tener pacto con el diablo o que era un vampiro, cabía la posibilidad de que este fuera un caso más grave y el muchacho asegurara ser un gato.

Coloco una mano en su barbilla pensativamente y después de meditarlo largo rato asintió para sí misma, bastante convencida con la idea y con un leve sentimiento de compasión hacia ese joven pelinegro. Si se trataba de una búsqueda de personalidad, ella no era quien para juzgarlo ¿o sí?

Una fibra de amabilidad en Sonomi comenzó a hacerse lugar en esos instantes, y a punto estuvo de retirarse de la habitación de Tomoyo sin cometer un atentado en contra de nadie cuando un extraño sonido le llego.

Provenía del sujeto que descansaba en el sillón, se trataba de un ¿quejido? Sonomi aguzo el oído y capto aquel ruido con más claridad. ¡Era un gemido! ¡Ese chiquillo insolente estaba gimiendo en la habitación de su inocente Tomoyo!

Ya creía ella que era demasiada buena suerte encontrar a un jovencito sin malas intenciones para con su niña. Seguramente el muy idiota soñaba en esos momentos con ella, en ilusiones que de inofensivas nada tenían. Quizá la soñaba bailando provocativamente o cantándole al oído o murmurándole cosas atrevidas en un tono bajo, quizá en sus imaginaciones la dulce Tomoyo estaba recostada en una inmensa cama, con un rostro desorbitado de placer y... ¡Por todos los cielos! Vaya pervertido se venía a meter a su casa.

El rostro se le crispo en una mueca de furia contenida, pero creyó que era una fortuna que ella, la gran Sonomi Daidouji estuviera allí para proteger a su primogénita. Tal vez le recriminaría al día siguiente, pero acabaría agradeciéndole tarde o temprano por alejar a ese depravado de sus vidas.

La cruel sonrisa volvió a atravesar sus labios y los ojos se le llenaron de júbilo en el instante en que con sus delgadas manos comenzaba a hacer uso de sus instrumentos de trabajo.

El filo de las tijeras resplandeció tétricamente cuando las alzo en alto y chocaron con algún haz de luz que la luna se había dignado a regalar.

La sonrisa se ensancho y un ferviente pensamiento de estar haciendo lo correcto le lleno la mente. Tomoyo iba a estar encantada.

**/**

_**Lunes.**_

La luz que provenía de algún recóndito lugar le fue picando en los parpados de a poco hasta que consiguió sacarlo del reconfortante sueño. ¿En qué día estaban? ¿Tenía que asistir a clases? Porque para él era mucho más tentador permanecer allí, hecho un ovillo, disfrutando de la suavidad del lugar donde estaba acostado y disfrutando del grato aroma a pino que inundaba el lugar.

Ah, ya recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Sonrió ante aquellas memorias y con la mano izquierda tanteo el piso, en busca de sus lentes de montura fina que había dejado cuidadosamente allí la noche antes.

Una vez encontrados se los coloco como cada mañana y dirigió la vista hacia la cama, donde le sorprendió encontrarse con una Tomoyo sentada rígidamente en el colchón, regalándole una mirada avergonzada y un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas que a Eriol se le antojo bastante adorable.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

—Umm… dormí bien —dijo ella—. Eh… Hiragizawa…

La mirada de Tomoyo se desvió de su rostro a un punto más abajo, llamando la atención de Eriol, quien siguió la misma línea de la chica yendo a parar justo en sus pantalones donde… oh ¡Sorpresa! Había una gigantesca mancha oscura, cubriéndolo todo, estaba húmeda y daba el aspecto de que… que él…

—Si necesitabas ir al baño pudiste haber preguntado. En serio, no me hubiera enfadado si era en mitad de la noche.

La voz nerviosa de Tomoyo logro ponerlo de los nervios a él también, ¿¡Que rayos era eso!? Era más que obvio que él no había ensuciado los pantalones, ¡su última vez había sido a los seis años!

Sintió un terrible calor cubriéndole el rostro, ruborizándolo hasta un límite que ni él sabía que podría alcanzar. Pero las cosas no terminaban allí, no señor. Eriol Hiragizawa admiro estupefacto el gran corte circular que tenía su camisa favorita. Había sido al nivel del estomago y en su piel había un espantoso dibujo, un rostro, de ojos pequeños y alargados y una lengua que se relamía los labios en la muestra más miserable de lujuria contenida. ¡Era una imagen grotesca y su mejor camisa estaba arruinada!

— ¡Te juro que no fui yo! —su voz salió desesperada, avergonzada y su sonrojo solo corroboraba lo último.

—Claro, y todo eso apareció de la nada —dijo Tomoyo más avergonzada que él, si era posible. Dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado le lanzo una sabana que tenía a mano y añadió—: será mejor que tomes un baño.

Eriol se cubrió como pudo y abandono su lugar en el sofá directo al cuarto de baño. ¡Genial! Sus pantalones estaban sucios, su camisa favorita hecha un desastre y Tomoyo no le creía ni un poco.

_Maldito lunes, _pensó el ingles saliendo de la vista de una muy azorada pelinegra.

_**Martes.**_

Lanzo un suspiro derrotado. Aquellas risas eran melodiosas y le traían buenos y bonitos recuerdos, pero eso no evitaba que su rostro ardiera como las brasas y quisiera meter la cabeza en el primer hoyo que encontrara.

Tomoyo guardo silencio por un momento, le observo seriamente otro tanto y estallo en carcajadas una vez más.

¿Es que tenía cara de payaso?

Para su desgracia, sí tenía cara de payaso.

Esa mañana de martes Eriol había despertado completamente ajeno al suceso del día anterior, incluso podía decir que estaba contento, pero apenas vio el brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo y la forma en que contenía una carcajada, supo que las cosas no iban a ir de perlas esa mañana tampoco.

Y no era para menos. Por alguna "extraña y desconocida" razón, había amanecido con el rostro completamente pintado y de una forma tan ridícula que a Eriol se le cruzo el resignado pensamiento de que él mismo hubiera podido maquillarse mejor.

Tomo el espejo de mano una vez mas y le hirvió la sangre, de coraje, de vergüenza. ¡Ese maldito lápiz labial le hacía parecer mucho más pálido! El colorete le iba desde la mitad de una mejilla hasta la mitad de la otra, recordándole a Eriol a ese sujeto extraño que había visto hacía mucho tiempo en una película aburrida. Si no se equivocaba, el nombre del personaje era _El Guasón_. También, dos enormes círculos verdes le decoraban los ojos, casi como si tuviera unas gafas grandes y estrafalarias, y por último, una serie de mariposas y corazones mal hechos le daban el toque final a su rostro que en esos momentos era todo, menos masculino.

¡Ah! Y no había que olvidar la mancha que se presumía en su nuevo par de pantalones limpios. ¡Él no había mojado los pantalones por segunda ocasión!

—Buenos días Hiragizawa —dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la cama y dejando que sus estruendosas risas llenaran la habitación.

_Maldito martes,_ pensó Eriol de nueva cuenta, esta vez, bastante enojado.

_**Miércoles**__._

Eso… eso era… ¡Eso era demasiado! El pelinegro sintió sus ojos aguarse y con mucha fuerza y orgullo mantuvo las lagrimas impotentes a raya.

¡Su cabello! Su preciado cabello negro azulado estaba bañado en una extraña sustancia transparente, viscosa y pegajosa que le escurría hasta los hombros. Eriol no podía evitar el miedo a descubrir que rayos era esa cosa.

Una mueca de angustia apareció en sus facciones cuando noto que eso no era todo, su agresor no se había conformado con su cabello, sino que ahora había dos pendientes dorados colgando de sus orejas felinas, ¡Qué horror! ¿¡Lo habían perforado!? Eriol suplicaba con desesperación que tan solo se tratara de pendientes falsos, de fantasía o como fuera que se llamaran.

Esa mañana no consiguió siquiera formular la primera palabra de su maldición contra el día ya que, presa de la turbación ante la posibilidad de haber sido perforado, Eriol Hiragizawa termino a merced de la inconsciencia, termino desmayado.

_**Jueves.**_

Las primeras horas de la mañana se presentaban esplendorosas ante el gentío de la ciudad. El ambiente era fresco y propicio para caminar con una sonrisa tranquila, pero como ha de suponerse, ese no era el caso de cierto chico pelinegro.

El aura maligna que desprendía Eriol ahuyentaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a dirigirle una mirada siquiera. Tomoyo no podía culparlo, el ingles había tenido unas pésimas mañanas y ella tan solo intentaba calmar los ánimos con una pequeña sonrisa serena.

Había escuchado a su compañero un día antes murmurar algo como _"Esta noche es la noche"_. Decir que estaba dispuesto a descubrir a su agresor era poco. No obstante, en contra de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Eriol no había pasado la noche en vela, sino que había quedado a merced del señor Morfeo apenas se apagaron las luces de su habitación.

A Tomoyo la inundaron un montón de gotitas cuando recordó cuál había sido la broma de ese día y sintió un poco de pena por Hiragizawa. El polvo pica pica debía ser una terrible tortura después de todo, eso, y la ya acostumbrada mancha en sus pantalones le dieron los buenos días al pelinegro.

—Estas peor que un muerto y espantas a las personas. ¿Por qué no sonríes? —Tomoyo pronuncio con cuidado y delicadeza sus palabras, sabía que el ingles era una bomba de tiempo y si tenía que ser sincera, no deseaba armar un espectáculo en pleno camino al Instituto.

—Tú no sonreirías si estuvieras en mi lugar —contesto Eriol, de manera cortes y baja, pero tajante en demasía.

Llegaron a la Preparatoria Seijo en un profuso silencio y como ya se había vuelto rutina, las miradas curiosas se fueron directas a sus personas. A Tomoyo no le extrañaba, por si mismos ambos siempre habían llamado la atención (algo que le incomodaba), y el hecho de que de pronto llegaran juntos y además, Eriol ataviado con esa ridícula peluca de rastas, tan solo había incrementado su "popularidad". Si aguzaba un poco el oído, podía escuchar la multitud de rumores y cotilleos que se hacían sobre ellos, algunos malos, otros mas insólitos.

Caminaron al mismo paso hasta quedar frente a la entrada del aula y sin meditarlo ni un poco, Eriol corrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso como todo buen caballero.

— ¿De nuevo han hecho de las suyas? —pregunto Li Shaoran en cuanto vio a ambos níveos tomar sus asientos. Estaba al tanto de las bromas de mal gusto hacía su amigo y cada mañana se mofaba de lo lindo, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido esa idea antes.

Eriol se limito a gruñir, aceptando su desgracia.

—Hoy ha sido polvo pica pica —dijo Tomoyo con cara de circunstancias y el castaño no tardo en tirar una carcajada desinhibida, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su novia.

— ¡Shaoran! —La voz de Sakura sonó a una extraña mezcla de enfado y diversión—. Eriol ¿tienes idea de quién te ha hecho todo esto?

—Tengo mis sospechas Sakura, y se reducen a unas cuantas personas.

Aquel murmullo le erizo la piel a cierta pelinegra, las bromas habían ido demasiado lejos, Hiragizawa parecía en verdad molesto.

El profesor de turno llego y la plática matutina termino allí.

Las horas se le fueron como agua escurridiza al joven ingles, no había prestado atención a una sola clase y era seguro que tendría problemas al momento del periodo de exámenes, pero ¿Qué importaba? Su mente se había ocupado totalmente, usando y usando neuronas en averiguar quién era el responsable de todos esos jueguitos. Tenía que ser alguien del servicio, ¿Quién mas si no? Tal vez esa chica, Sora, cada vez que se la encontraba por la mansión le lanzaba miradas frívolas y resentidas y él no tenía una idea de por qué. O quizá la cocinera, todavía recordaba su ceño fruncido cuando menciono que había probado platillos mucho más deliciosos que los suyos, ¡y es que era verdad! Además él no tenía culpa alguna de que su paladar fuera un exigente.

Asintió para sí mismo, esa noche capturaría a su agresora, porque sí, de lo que estaba plenamente seguro, era de que quien le había hecho pasar todos esos malos ratos, era una mujer.

—Emm… Hiragizawa-kun, ¿te gustaría comer con nosotras?

Eriol despego la vista perdida de la ventana y la enfoco en la muchacha que tenía a su lado derecho. Sus ojos eran de un color cielo cautivante y debía admitir que aquella trenza en la que llevaba recogido su cabello pelirrojo la hacía ver bonita, pero no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que él prefería las melenas oscuras como la noche.

Observo los asientos a su alrededor y con sorpresa se percato que estaban solos, ni los dos castaños ni Tomoyo ocupaban sus lugares, y el aula estaría vacía a no ser por él mismo, por la chica que le hacía la invitación y por sus dos amigas que cuchicheaban a tres sillas mas allá.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Supongo que… está bien —dijo Eriol con la duda plasmada en el rostro. ¿Cuándo había tocado la hora del almuerzo? ¿Por qué sus amigos no lo habían sacado de sus cavilaciones?

Se hacía esas preguntas en el momento justo en que la pelirroja hacia una seña a sus amigas y estas se acercaban con una sonrisilla y su caja de almuerzo, causándole gracia al níveo, que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado de tres chicas que comenzaron a hablar de cosas que él desconocía, cosas como maquillajes, zapatos, moda y sabrá quién qué más.

Eriol se marco una nota mental: jamás aceptar la invitación a almorzar de tres chicas adolescentes sin cerebro.

Estaba por quedarse dormido en el banco y la hora de la comida por terminar, cuando la misma pelirroja volvió a hablarle, casi como si repentinamente hubiera recordado que aun estaba allí.

— ¿Hiragizawa-kun? ¿Serías bueno y cuidarías nuestras cosas? Debemos ir a retocarnos el maquillaje.

Estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente cuando las tres chicas se levantaron de los bancos y sin esperar respuesta salieron del salón, dejando al chico con una expresión de incredulidad, ¿Qué se creían?

Suspiro y observo atentamente el montón de artefactos que sus compañeras de clase habían dejado desperdigados por las mesitas de los bancos. Ya no estaban sus cajas de almuerzo, muy por el contrario, ahora había un puñado de revistas coloridas, de esas que husmean y cuentan la vida personal de las estrellas de pop, y haciéndole compañía, había también un kit de tejido, con todo lo necesario para, según Eriol, confeccionar gorros, bufandas y tal vez un abrigo.

_¿Quién hace estas cosas en plena primavera?,_ se pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba entre manos una colorida bola de estambre.

Una, redonda, colorida, bola, de, estambre.

**/**

Tomoyo había salido corriendo de los jardines apenas se dio cuenta que Sakura y Shaoran comenzaban una incómoda sesión de arrumacos. Adoraba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero… bueno, existían veces en que ese par olvidaba dónde estaban y con quién estaban.

Camino por los pasillos del edificio principal, faltaba poco para que terminara la hora del almuerzo y al final era mucho mejor soportar al fastidioso de Hiragizawa que tener un asiento en primera fila y ver el espectáculo de aquellos tortolitos. Ella se preguntaba si después de tantos años ninguno había comenzado a cansarse de la misma rutina, ya que a juzgar por la personalidad de esos dos, Tomoyo podía resumir sus encuentros amorosos en algo como: "beso-sonrojo-tomarse de la mano-sonrisa nerviosa". Desbordaba cariño por esos chicos, pero aun pese a sus 17 años, los dos seguían siendo bastante lentos.

Sonrió de forma enigmática al pensar en cómo podría ser su futuro novio y corrió con suavidad la puerta del aula.

Quizá para quien ya hubiera sido informado de antemano lo que sucedería en aquel salón (más específicamente para el lector), la escena ha de ser bastante obvia, pero para Tomoyo, quien esperaba encontrarse a Hiragizawa igual de perdido a como lo dejo al inicio, la imagen es muy impactante, así que permitámosle ese sonrojo que ahora le tiñe las mejillas, el temblor que se ha adueñado de sus piernas y el palpitar desbocado de su corazón. Porque al final encontrarlo a él sentado en el piso, con tirillas de estambre pasando por su cabeza, por su cuerpo y por toda el aula la habían dejado sorprendida, y ¿Por qué no? También sin el suficiente aire para respirar adecuadamente.

— ¡Ah, eres tu Tomoyo! ¿Quisieras ayudarme? He quedado enredado —dijo Eriol sonriendo cuando volteo hacia la puerta y distinguió la figura de la amatista. Era cierto lo que había dicho, entre juego y juego el ingles había terminado sin su peluca de rastas y hecho una maraña de estambre. Ahora no podía moverse y sus orejitas de gato estaban a la vista.

— ¿Qué has hecho Hiragizawa? —Tomoyo corrió alarmada hacia donde estaba el chico, solo de imaginar que alguien pudiera verlo con esas orejas le provoco una histeria terrible—. ¿De dónde sacaste ese estambre?

—Bueno… unas chicas de la clase me pidieron que lo cuidara.

— ¿Y se supone que esta es tu forma de cuidar las cosas que no son tuyas?

— ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Fui seducido ante esa textura suave y esponjosa! Tú también hubieras caído.

La amatista lo miro incrédula, ¿realmente esa era su mejor excusa? Negó con la cabeza y se apuro a tratar de deshacer toda esa maraña. Hiragizawa se estaba comportando como un verdadero gato, y como tal, se había envuelto a sí mismo en imposibles y retorcidos nudos.

—Daidouji… estas sonrojada —dijo de pronto el chico de ojos zafiro, distrayéndola de su labor—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Tomoyo no sabía de dónde, pero Hiragizawa había tomado la confianza de acercársele, aun con el estambre como leve barrera, y tocarle la frente con delicadeza. Su mano estaba cálida y su mirada desprendía un destello de preocupación.

Ah endemoniadas hormonas, ¿Qué le pasaba? Al simple tacto su pulso se acelero como loco y podía jurar que estaba peor que un farolito de navidad.

—Qué cosas dices Hiragizawa —río de forma nerviosa y aparto la mano de su interlocutor—. Concéntrate en quitar todo esto. No quiero ni imaginar las caras de esas chicas cuando vean lo que les hiciste a sus materiales.

Continúo ayudando a Eriol sin dejar de pensar en sus anteriores reacciones, ¿sería posible que se sintiera atraída hacia el ingles? Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros y de inmediato desecho la idea, ¡Claro que no! Si bien era un chico guapo y atractivo, había una persona que le robaba el sueño desde hacía tiempo, un joven en el que la amatista pensaba casi a diario y que era por mucho, el polo opuesto de Hiragizawa.

Sí, Tomoyo ya tenía a su persona más querida.

**/**

Aquella noche de jueves, en la habitación de la primogénita Daidouji una sombra se movió sagaz por toda el área. Cruzo de extremo a extremo sin un mínimo ruido, dejando atrás la mullida cama y el sillón donde un pelinegro agotado, recuperaba las horas de sueño perdidas.

Eriol se había quedado hasta tarde en el vano intento de descubrir in fraganti a aquella que le estaba haciendo imposibles las mañanas. Había esperado y esperado hasta que el reloj marco la una y treinta de la mañana y por fin le dio cabida a las bellas ilusiones del sueño. Pobrecillo, sería víctima de una nueva broma pesada mañana por la mañana.

La puerta de roble se abrió y fue cerrada como un débil susurro. Una vez afuera, Tomoyo soltó todo el aire que había retenido y se dedico a observar el pasillo que tenía a su lado izquierdo. Poco tiempo tuvo que esperar para que una segunda sombra, esa que venía irrumpiendo en la habitación desde la madrugada del lunes, hiciera acto de presencia, sigilosa y desapercibida como jamás lo sería durante el día.

—Esta noche no haremos nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunto Sonomi con una nota chillona.

—Sí, mama. Sería bueno que esta vez tuviera una mañana tranquila.

— ¡Pero Tomoyo! Fuiste tú la que se ofreció a ayudarme y además te veías bastante animada. No puedes simplemente dejarlo así como así.

La nívea desvió la mirada, avergonzada de sus propias acciones. Lo que su madre decía no se encontraba nada alejado de la realidad. Después de todo Sonomi sí había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa, pero lo que nunca llego a imaginar fue que su hija le sonreiría malévolamente y que le dejaría "trabajar", bajo la promesa que durante los días siguientes, ella misma le ayudaría con esas travesuras de mal gusto.

Así se les había ido el tiempo a las dos mujeres Daidouji, entre planes macabros para con su invitado no deseado y una que otra taza de té caliente.

—Olvídalo mama —dijo Tomoyo retomando el hilo de la conversación—. Las cosas se están saliendo de control y a él lo está matando el cansancio. Creo que con eso fue suficiente para cobrarme lo que había hecho.

—Tomoyo, hija mía, tienes un espíritu vengativo muy pobre —replico Sonomi en un suspiro derrotado. La observo una vez más, esperanzada por un posible cambio de opinión, pero ante la nueva negativa de la amatista, no le quedo más opción que girar sobre sus talones y emprender el camino de vuelta a la habitación principal.

_Maldita noche de jueves,_ se dijo Sonomi a sí misma, arrastrando los pies y tragándose aquellas imperiosas ganas de fastidiarle la vida una vez más al chiquillo ese.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Capitulo 10! No puedo creerlo, y pensar que el fic ya va rumbo a la mitad (sip, buena o mala noticia, comence escribiendo con la idea de que la historia tendría entre 20 y 25 capitulos). Pero ¿que les ha parecido? Muy largo el capitulo esta vez, espero no haberles aburrido, pero ya se dejan ver los sentimientos confundidos de Tomoyo y Eriol. Han de pensar "¿Como que ha Tomoyo le gusta alguien mas? Deja de complicarnos", Fue lo que yo pense XD pero es que nadie se enamora en dos semanas! En fin, Sonomi no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y va a encontrar las maneras de hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro neko Eriol XD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, yo me diverti al momento de escribirlo :D Un abrazo para todos, saludos!


	11. Tres disfraces

**Tres disfraces.**

A Yuuko Ichihara siempre le gusto el buen sake, de buena calidad y lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle una felicidad escandalosa luego de algunos tragos.

Sentada allí en el corredor de madera veía con suma quietud el jardín trasero de su casa; las gotitas de rocío que habían caído durante la noche ahora servían para refrescar los rechonchos cuerpos de los pajarillos, que canturreaban de regocijo y al cerrar los ojos, incluso parecía que sonreían.

La mujer de cabellos de ébano tomo entre manos su vaso y lo llevo con lentitud directo a los labios. Adoraba el sake. Su textura, su sabor, sus efectos… era un elixir delicioso.

Yuuko compuso una sonrisa ladeada y coloco su mano izquierda encima del teléfono que llevaba horas a un lado de ella. A decir verdad, llevaba algunos días, ese muchacho sí que se había retrasado bastante, pero no era algo que le sorprendiera, hacía muchos años ese sujeto, Clow, la había hecho esperar arto tiempo, era de suponer que la reencarnación tuviera los mismos hábitos, siempre saliéndose de sus esquemas y reglas, causándole un terrible dolor de cabeza.

El teléfono sonó con un timbre muy típico y Yuuko contesto hasta después de una buena insistencia.

— ¿Si? —pregunto de forma inocente.

— _¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que me diste!?_ —el grito ahogado del otro lado de la línea hizo que soltara una risita. ¡Qué divertido era burlarse a costa de ese chico!

—No sé de que hablas Clow.

—_No te hagas la desentendida Yuuko, hablo de esa maldita poción que me diste hace dos semanas. Y deja de decirme así, yo no soy…_

—Ya, ya, está bien —lo corto la mujer expresando un tono aburrido. Dio otro trago al sake—. ¿De verdad estas tan alterado? Creí que estarías feliz de la vida con tu transformación.

—_Ese es el punto, yo te pedí únicamente una transformación física, no… ¡no lo que me está pasando!_

— ¿Y qué te está pasando, Eriol Hiragizawa? —pregunto Yuuko bastante extasiada, había estado esperando ese momento.

Se escucho un suspiro del otro lado y entonces Eriol se dispuso a relatar de forma más calmada:

—_Me invade la curiosidad para cualquier cosa, de pronto todo se ha vuelto un juego, solo quiero dormir y siento una extraña opresión en el pecho cada vez que… bueno, cada vez que estoy cerca de alguien _—y de pronto, el pelinegro sintió como si estuviera frente a un medico relatándole todos sus malestares.

Yuuko Ichihara frunció levemente el seño, ¿una opresión en el pecho? Al menos que él tuviera algún problema del corazón (cosa que realmente no creía), no encontraba razón para ese síntoma, claro que la poción no era responsable de aquello.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eso es parte de los efectos de la poción —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa. Si hubiera visto la expresión de su interlocutor podría haber notado la sombra que cubrió sus ojos color zafiro.

— _¡Nunca mencionaste eso!_

—Gracias a que tu no me dejaste explicarlo. Estabas tan impaciente y emocionado, que aquella vez colgaste la llamada apenas te dije que en efecto, tenía algo que cumpliría tu deseo. No me culpes ahora por los efectos "completos" de la poción y por el hecho de no haber querido escuchar.

Un largo silencio acompaño a aquellas palabras, Yuuko imaginaba que del otro lado Eriol analizaba rápidamente la situación o se maldecía por ser tan idiota… o quizá ambas, conociendo a esa mente retorcida.

Escucho esa casi imperceptible toma de aire cuando alguien se dispone a reanudar una plática, pero en contra de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pensar, no fue la voz de Eriol la que se escucho, ni aquí ni allá, sino una voz melodiosa y que si le prestabas atención, parecía que cada frase que pronunciaba, lo hacía cantando.

— _¡Hiragizawa! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados._

Yuuko sonrió una vez más al escuchar el tono nervioso que utilizaba el chico para contestarle a esa muchacha. Era una sonrisa de comprensión. Eso no estaba en planes de nadie, ni siquiera en los de ella, pero demostraba que a pesar de contar con todos los recuerdos y la experiencia de Clow, Eriol Hiragizawa continuaba siendo un adolescente, y como tal, propenso a caer en los encantos de cualquier jovencita. Desde luego que no conocía a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz, pero esperaba que fuera alguien capaz de seguirle el paso a la traviesa y astuta personalidad del chico y esperaba también, que Kaho Mizuki fuera capaz de aceptar una derrota.

—Creo que nuestra charla termina aquí Eriol Hiragizawa —dijo Yuuko después de escuchar el intercambio de comentarios entre ese par. La chica no parecía querer irse—. Disfruta tu condición, recuerda que el efecto termina luego de tres meses de haber bebido la poción.

— _¡No puedes colgar! Aun tengo que…_

—Descuida, volveremos a hablar mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

Y sin una palabra más, Eriol se vio de frente ante el desolador sonido de la línea telefónica. Se sentía perdido y con un centenar de preguntas sin responder, ¿esa personalidad incrementaría con el tiempo? ¿Era completamente seguro que todo desaparecería después de esos tres meses? Y principalmente, ¿Qué era esa opresión en el pecho que de pronto había comenzado a sentir cada vez que estaba cerca de Tomoyo? No es como si la poción le causara una reacción alérgica a ella ¿o sí? ¡Bah! Que ridiculeces estaba pensando.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —escucho preguntar a Tomoyo a sus espaldas, había llegado en el momento justo para interrumpir su charla con Yuuko.

—Nada —murmuro resignado, ya no podía hacer otra cosa. Se giro para quedar frente a ella—. ¿Me buscabas para algo, Tomoyo?

Como si le hubiera venido una chispa de lucidez a la memoria, a la amatista le brillo la mirada y un leve sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas.

Eriol se le quedo viendo un rato y comprendió de inmediato cual era el motivo de que su compañera fuera asediada por multitud de chicos, que o le pedían una cita o le pedían un beso, y es que la primogénita Daidouji era en verdad una belleza femenina; desde su esbelta figura hasta su largo y brilloso cabello. Tenía un rostro simétrico y no poseía una piel de porcelana como cualquiera pudiera imaginar, de hecho, si la observabas de cerca, alcanzabas a distinguir un pequeño montón de imperfecciones propias de la edad, que lejos de quitarle atractivo, lo incrementaba, porque Tomoyo con todo y todo, continuaba siendo bonita. Pero Eriol sabía que había algo mas, un "algo" que no podía explicar y que era lo que realmente captaba la atención de medio mundo. No eran sus ojos, a pesar de ser tan exóticos, ni tampoco su físico, era más bien su ¿esencia? Eso que le daba la imponente elegancia que tenía e irónicamente la amabilidad que desprendían sus ojos. Se trataba de eso que Eriol no conseguía explicar, lo que verdaderamente atraía de Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Veras —dijo la nívea sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, mi madre ofrecerá un baile dentro de dos semanas y… bueno, toma.

Tomoyo le extendió una tarjetita de tamaño medio y elegante color pistache con ornamentos negros. Se trataba de una invitación.

— ¿Tu madre está de acuerdo en que vaya? No me tiene en mucha estima —dijo Eriol recordando aquel acontecimiento en el que Sonomi se le había tirado encima. Tomoyo desvió la mirada al recordar todo lo que le habían hecho a Hiragizawa esa última semana.

—Cada año mama me da cierta cantidad de invitaciones y esta es una de ellas. Además, será una fiesta de disfraces, ella no te reconocerá.

_Y tampoco podrá atacarme,_ pensó Eriol con una gota en la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿iras? —la sonrisa de Tomoyo le causo un poco de gracia. Desde ese extraño momento en el parque la chica había empezado a tratarlo igual que antes, amable y educadamente, y aunque todavía le dedicaba una buena sarta de gritos de vez en cuando, Eriol notaba que esa cortesía propia de los desconocidos iba disolviéndose poco a poco.

—Solo si prometes que regresare sano y salvo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero mantuvo su sonrisa. Sin decir más comenzó a caminar fuera de los jardines de la preparatoria, todavía tenía que buscar a Sakura y a Shaoran para entregarles a cada quien su invitación.

—Una cosa más Hiragizawa —Eriol, que le seguía el paso a un lado de ella, alzo la ceja derecha con curiosidad—. ¡Yo me encargare de tu disfraz!

Llevaba esperando ahí un buen rato, un sudor frio le perlaba la frente y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sumamente nervioso.

Esas dos últimas semanas se le habían pasado a Eriol con la misma rapidez que el correr de las aguas de una catarata furiosa, y es que solo estaban a dos días de la dichosa fiesta y del fin de mes.

Se retiro los anteojos para limpiarlos con un extremo de su camisa del uniforme escolar. Ese miércoles en particular se había quedado hasta tarde charlando con Li en los alrededores de la preparatoria. Tomoyo había desaparecido hacía tiempo y había arrastrado a la pobre de Sakura con ella, como siempre, dejando a Shaoran un tanto mosqueado, según el mismo castaño le contara, ese día había planeado una cita sorpresa con su esmeralda novia y para esos momentos, la amatista ya lo había arruinado por completo.

Eriol, sin contenerse, acabo soltando una estruendosa carcajada burlona y como respuesta obtuvo no solo la mirada fulminante de Li, sino también un golpe nada amistoso en la espalda.

Una sonrisa ladina se le dibujo en el rostro, lo cierto era que Tomoyo había estado un tanto incontrolable en esas dos semanas.

Había ignorado las negativas de Eriol para que se hiciera cargo de su disfraz, y además, se había echado sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de confeccionar el de Sakura (como todo mundo suponía), haría el de Li también y por si eso no era poco, sería ella quien prepara su propio disfraz. El ingles se preguntaba cómo era que Tomoyo diseñaría y confeccionaría cuatro disfraces en tan poco tiempo.

Durante esos días había visto poco a la amatista, y cuando lo hacía, siempre tenía entre manos una aguja o estaba partiendo ya hacia otro lado. El par de castaños estaban también preocupados por ella, esas ojeras se hacían más notorias conforme pasaban las mañanas y nadie la había visto comer o tomar un descanso, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera.

Eriol suspiro, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya conocía esa actitud obsesiva de Tomoyo cuando se trataba de confeccionar algo, pero a decir verdad nunca la había presenciado de cerca. Quizá debiera hablar con ella.

Pensamientos de ese tipo circulaban por su mente cuando las luces de la habitación de Tomoyo fueron apagadas repentinamente, dejándolo en la completa oscuridad y con los nervios a flor de piel. Ella le había dicho que esperara allí, pero ahora que lo notaba, en ningún momento menciono para qué.

Aun después de tantos años, esa chica continuaba saliéndose de sus parámetros.

—Damas y caballeros —se escucho desde algún lugar desconocido la voz amplificada de Tomoyo—. A continuación presentamos la línea de disfraces masculinos de la renombrada diseñadora ¡Tomoyo Daidouji!

Eriol soltó una risa, divertido por la gracia de ella. Fue una risa que duro apenas hasta el instante en que las luces volvieron a encenderse y frente a él aparecieron tres disfraces completamente diferentes y que uno dudaría si realmente eran para hombres.

Todos sabían de las excentricidades de la amatista y era precisamente ese el motivo de las constantes negativas para que se hiciera cargo de los vestuarios.

El joven ingles sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda cuando se percato de una presencia detrás de él.

—Tienes que probártelos Hiragizawa —no sabía si era su imaginación, pero creía haber percibido un tono de maldad en las palabras de Tomoyo.

Trago ruidosamente y para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya lo tironeaba de las manos obligándolo a ponerse de pie, mientras que en menos de lo que se dice "miedo", ya estaba dentro del cuarto de baño con uno de los disfraces entre las manos.

De un tiempo para acá las situaciones no le estaban siendo nada favorables, ahora quien se lamentaba era él y no Tomoyo, ¡no le gustaba estar de ese lado del juego!

La amatista espero más de lo que hubiera querido, a punto estaba de lanzarle un grito a Hiragizawa cuando el pomo de la puerta giro y la misma fue abriéndose lentamente hasta que dejo ver completamente la figura de un muy avergonzado (y algo enojado) Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¡Te ves tan mono! —el grito le lacero los tímpanos al chico de ojos color zafiro. Si eso era "mono" para Tomoyo, no quería imaginarse que sería lo "no mono" —. ¡Ya decía yo que Mario Bros nunca pasa de moda! ¡Te veras maravilloso ese día! Tal vez si no fueras tan pálido te parecerías más, pero ¿a quién le importa? No dejas de verte genial. ¿Qué opinas Hiragizawa?

—No iré con esta cosa —sentencio Eriol cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño—, ni lo pienses.

Y la ilusión de la chica se fue por la borda. ¿Qué había de malo con el overol, el bigote falso, el sombrero y la barriga de esponja que lo hacía lucir gordito? Para Tomoyo, Hiragizawa se veía bastante lindo y estaba casi segura que llamaría la atención. No era por presumir, pero había hecho un gran trabajo y fácil podría ser uno de los mejores disfraces de la velada.

Eriol suspiro una vez más, notablemente derrotado. Odiaba ese sentimiento de culpa al ver desaparecer poco a poco el brillo en los ojos amatista. Maldito complejo de caballero.

—Anda ya, aun quedan dos disfraces, ¿Por qué mejor no me pasas otro?

Y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la amatista quien, ni lenta ni perezosa, se apresuro a ponerle en las manos el segundo vestuario.

De nueva cuenta, una escena muy parecida. Él de pie en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del baño, con un sonrojo, pero ya no de vergüenza, sino más bien de molestia contenida. ¡Esa chica estaba loca si creía que iba a usar eso!

¿Qué se suponía que era lo que llevaba encima? Eriol no sabía definirlo, se trataba de un trozo de tela enredado alrededor de las caderas, y justo en uno de los extremos, salía una especie de tirante grueso que pasaba por uno de sus hombros e iba a terminar en el extremo opuesto, pero en la parte de la espalda. Tal vez lo haría pasar por una toga, de no ser por el terrible color naranja calabaza y esas manchas amarillas que no sabía a qué le recordaban. No llevaba camisa y el "vestido" le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, haciéndolo sentir expuesto y desnudo… ¡desnudo!

— ¿Sabes? Es muy mala idea —dijo seseante al tiempo en que sentía su rostro arder como el mismo fuego. Tomoyo tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, asintió con los ojos cerrados y no tardo en darle el tercer y último disfraz.

Eriol se prometió que, si era otra ridícula vestimenta, se encargaría de dejarle bien en claro unas cuantas cosas a la amatista. Él no era ni Sakura ni Shaoran, que se ataviaban de cualquier cosa tonta que les diseñara por cumplirle algún capricho. Él no pretendía parecer estúpido.

Salió del cuarto de baño con el cuerpo tenso, ya no le había prestado nada de atención al vestuario mientras se lo colocaba, lo único que deseaba era que todo eso terminara.

—Se ve… perfecto.

El susurro de Tomoyo lo trajo de vuelta de aquel letargo, y es que como reza el dicho _"La curiosidad mato al gato",_ Eriol no pudo evitar ese picor curioso y se acerco al único espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación.

Se admiro unos minutos, y aunque una altanería que no sabía que tenía le impedía decirlo, él también pensó que se veía perfecto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Esta vez no hay muchos comentarios, solo que... ¡Es miercoles y hay capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo la parte final XD Ahora si, un agradecimiento a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, y a quienes leen tambien desde las "sombras" (?), las cosas no serían lo mismo sin ese apoyo jeje. Un saludo para todos!


	12. La historia detras del disfraz

**La historia detrás del disfraz.**

_A algunos hombres los disfraces no los disfrazan, sino los revelan. Cada uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro._

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton._

Se observo en el espejo del tocador y sonrío con satisfacción y algo de pena. Tomoyo tenía una creatividad y una habilidad sorprendentes que estaba segura, ella jamás llegaría a alcanzar.

—Tomoyo se lucio esta vez —alago Kero observándola desde su lugar en la cama—. Te ves muy bonita Sakura, ese mocoso no dejara de observarte. —agrego mosqueado, igual que Touya, Kero no quería mucho a Shaoran.

—Deja de decir tonterías —murmuro la castaña, todavía embelesada con el atuendo que su amiga le había dado dos días antes.

El disfraz que Tomoyo confeccionara esta vez no le recordaba para nada a esos vestuarios que utilizaba en sus tiempos de Card Captor. A decir verdad, si no fuera por ese corsé con encajes que le hacía pensar en las mujeres de la época medieval, el vestido que llevaba puesto fácilmente pasaría desapercibido en una fiesta de etiqueta. Debía admitir que el estilo de Tomoyo había cambiado bastante, ya no era tan extravagante como cuando era una niña.

Dio una vuelta lentamente y admiro la delicada tela blanca que se ajustaba en los lugares precisos y caía con gracia en zonas como las mangas largas y la falda. No era un vestido muy vaporoso y eso era algo que agradecía, se sentía ligera. El corsé le daba un escote pronunciado pero elegante, y aunque de frente el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas en la parte de atrás la tela le rozaba los tobillos sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

Según Tomoyo, ella iba a ser _"El ángel más hermoso de toda la fiesta",_ pero al observarse en el espejo una vez más, la idea de que parecía una sacerdotisa le asalto la mente y no la dejaría en todo el resto de la noche.

— ¿De qué va a ir vestido el mocoso? —pregunto Kero.

—No le digas así. Se llama Shaoran.

—Como sea —el Guardián agito una de sus pequeñas manitas, restándole importancia al asunto—. Espero que sea algo que combine contigo, sería horrible que una princesa bailara con un plomero.

— ¡Kero! —Sakura lo observo por primera vez desde que comenzara a arreglarse.

Kerberos era simplemente imposible, desde que su vida mágica pasara a un muy alejado segundo plano, el pequeño Guardián se pasaba el tiempo vagando por allí, entre videojuegos, decenas de postres y su actividad favorita, amargarle su relación con Shaoran.

Sakura tenía que admitir que a veces era insoportable, igual que su hermano.

El toque a la puerta de la habitación y la voz afable de su padre anunciándole que Shaoran había llegado ya, le hizo olvidar el seño fruncido que le dirigía al pequeño peluche amarillo, y con rapidez, se coloco las alas cubiertas de plumas que reposaban a un lado de Kero. Eran livianas y del tamaño justo para que no se volvieran un estorbo. Así que sí, al final Sakura Kinomoto sería el inocente ángel que anduviera paseando por la fiesta.

— ¡No dejes que ese mocoso se te acerque mucho Sakura! —ella tan solo reprimió una venita de molestia. Tan ingrato como siempre, Kero no era capaz de despedirse deseándole algo como "diviértete en la fiesta".

Bajo las escaleras aparentando una inquebrantable serenidad aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Había salido con Shaoran infinidad de veces, pero ¿Qué podía hacerle? Su naturaleza tímida era la culpable de que se sintiera como en la primera cita.

Entro a la sala donde su novio le esperaba, y al verlo, no consiguió evitar que una cruel carcajada escapara de sus labios maquillados con un tenue color rosado.

—Vaya. Hola Sakura, ¿Qué tal? Tú si te ves preciosa —ironizo el chico de ojos ámbar, arrugando el entrecejo y haciendo un mohín digno de un niño.

Y es que mientras Tomoyo había hecho una maravilla con el disfraz de la castaña, con el disfraz del joven Li… bueno, no cabía duda de que también se había esmerado, pero Shaoran simplemente creía que estaba destinado a hacer el ridículo con ese disfraz de guardia ingles. ¡Si hasta llevaba el alto sombrero negro!

—No te vez mal —dijo Sakura comprensivamente y él tan solo rodo los ojos—. De hecho, nuestra amiga dio justo en el blanco.

Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y algo dubitativa se acerco a Shaoran para, contra todo pronóstico, unir sus labios en un repentino beso.

Y Li se sintió en las nubes y disfruto del dulce sabor de Sakura como tantas otras veces, pero esta era diferente, porque ella había tenido la iniciativa, porque ella iba vestida de ángel.

—Debemos irnos —murmuro contra su boca, él tan solo atino a asentir y a observar el sonrojo de sus marcados pómulos.

Sakura entrelazo sus manos y juntos, con una sonrisa de hito en hito, caminaron hacia la puerta principal.

—Sakura.

— ¿Si?

—Te ves hermosa.

**/**

Allí estaba, como invitado no reconocido en la fiesta de disfraces de Sonomi Daidouji (mujer que por cierto parecía odiarlo), acaudalada empresaria ricachona que ofrecía una de esas típicas reuniones sociales cada año sin ningún objetivo en particular, solo quizá, el reafirmar las ya de por sí estrechas relaciones con el selecto circulo de hombres de negocios.

Como suponía, la extravagante mujer había tirado la casa por la ventana, ofreciéndoles a sus invitados lo mejor de lo mejor, desde la comida hasta las florecillas que estratégicamente adornaban el dorado salón, pasando por los licores, la música en vivo y aquellos meseros que daban vueltas de un lado a otro, ofreciendo en sus bandejas copas con buen vino o pequeños bocadillos para degustar. Otra típica y aburrida fiesta de sociedad. ¡La única diferencia es que esta vez había disfraces!

Eriol suspiro disimuladamente, preguntándose por qué diablos había aceptado ir a una de esas reuniones que tanto evitó en Inglaterra. ¿Había sido por la idea tentadora de que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Tal vez por aburrimiento? ¿O era porque lo habían tomado desprevenido? ¡Excusas! Aunque no se lo aceptara ni a él mismo, Eriol estaba allí por el simple hecho de que una chiquilla de cabello negro se lo había pedido. Se sentía como un adolescente que había perdido la cabeza y no sabía por qué y eso era una ofensa para su alto intelecto y experiencia. Si tan solo ese picor extraño no se presentara en su pecho cada vez que ella estuviera cerca, quizá podría pensar con más claridad.

Iba a suspirar de nueva cuenta, cuando se percato por el rabillo del ojo de tres siluetas que estaban cerca de él. Se trataba de un trío de señoritas que por supuesto no conocía y que iban ataviadas con elegantes disfraces de hadas. Dos de ellas eran rubias y la tercera era pelirroja, su cabello parecía una antorcha con fuego refulgente.

¿Por qué lo veían de esa manera? Casi como si quisieran comérselo, devorarlo y no dejar ni siquiera sus pobres e iracundos huesos. Esas chicas parecían locas.

Eriol se removió incomodo en su lugar y casi por inercia, se observo a sí mismo.

¡Pero por supuesto! Lo había olvidado.

Todo era gracias a ese maldito disfraz que llevaba encima.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que Tomoyo le había confeccionado, pero algo era verdad, o se le veía muy bien o se le veía espantoso, porque desde que pusiera un pie en el salón las féminas simplemente no dejaban de lanzarle miraditas extrañas. Aunque claro, de una forma para nada modesta el ego de Eriol apuntaba a la primera opción.

Siendo sinceros, su disfraz era una bizarra mezcla entre mago-mercenario que el ingles no sabía definir muy bien. Llevaba en el torso una armadura negra con ornamentos plateados que le quedaba a la medida, y debajo de esta, una especie de gabardina o quizá una capa, que aunque le ceñía muy bien y poseía todos los detalles que un frac antiguo o un uniforme militar de gala pudiera tener, el área de la falda era mucho más larga (casi rosando el piso) y con mucho mas vuelo, tanto, que el girar un poco significaba traer un ondeo presuntuoso detrás de él.

Con su peculiar color índigo oscuro, la capa tenía también unos ribetes en negro que solo acentuaban su elegancia, y aquellos pantalones blancos hacían juego con el par de guantes igual que las botas negras combinaban a la perfección con la armadura ligera de antes.

Cualquiera podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, que si Tomoyo se había esforzado en el disfraz de alguien, ese había sido en el de Eriol, quien parecía sacado del más oscuro cuento de hadas para seducir a inocentes señoritas con esa mirada misteriosa y esas orejas de gato, que no desencajaban ni un poco con el resto del atuendo.

Y luego de pesadas descripciones y de una sonrisa nerviosa, el joven ingles salió de escena y deambulo un rato por el lugar, en la búsqueda de una escurridiza Tomoyo que lo había abandonado hacía un buen rato, prometiendo "volver en seguida".

Hastiado de todo el ambiente y resignado a no encontrar a la nívea, Eriol opto por aislarse en uno de los balcones más alejados en donde estaba seguro que ninguna parejita lo molestaría, porque era de esos lugares más apartados de la mesa de comida, de las mesas de invitados y de la pista de baile.

Quien sabría cuanto tiempo había pasado, un minuto o dos horas, cuando Eriol sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

—Supuse que estarías aquí —dijo Tomoyo acercándose y ocupando un lugar a su lado derecho.

El chico únicamente asintió.

—Ahora que lo pienso —volvió a hablar ella—, no me dijiste cómo me veía cuando te pregunte sobre mi disfraz.

Eriol le dedico una sonrisa incrédula y negando con la cabeza le respondió:

—Tomoyo llevas un parche.

— ¿Y que querías Hiragizawa? ¡Soy un pirata!

Los dos se echaron a reír ante la obviedad de su charla. Él no tenía nada que decir acerca del atuendo de la amatista, solo que tal vez… bueno, tal vez esperaba un pomposo vestido rosa, no un raído y aparentemente sucio disfraz de pirata. Pero había que darle mucho crédito, el vestuario era tan minuciosamente detallado, que para sentirse dentro del papel Tomoyo se había atrevido a colocarse un parche en uno de sus ojos y un garfio en la mano izquierda. No cabía duda que la amatista era la excentricidad andando.

Luego de un ameno silencio, Tomoyo soltó una risita cínica y Eriol la miro con extrañeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, es solo que… pensaba en que somos unos completos extraños que han convivido por años.

Él fijo la vista en el oscuro paisaje que tenía en frente y revivió aquellas memorias que lo habían asaltado hacía un mes; si le preguntaran, diría lo peculiar que era el hecho de que dos personas se vieran a diario, intercambiaran algunos comentarios y no supieran absolutamente nada del otro, y sobre todo, que la rutina se repitiera por casi cinco años.

—Yo... ¿podría hacerte una pregunta Hiragizawa?

La voz de Tomoyo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No lo pensó mucho, asintió despacio y le prestó toda su atención.

— ¿Cómo… como fue tu infancia? Es decir, ¿fuiste un niño normal?

Eriol estaba confundido, ¿a qué se refería ella con "niño normal"? por su parte, Tomoyo se daba sus tan acostumbrados golpes mentales, los nervios la habían invadido de pronto y había dicho lo primero que le acudiera a la mente, la segunda pregunta lo demostraba.

—Bueno, fui tan normal como un niño mimado lo puede ser —dijo el ingles con una sonrisa de por medio—. Mi padre siempre se encargo de darme todo lo que quería.

—Entonces me imagino que tu madre era la otra cara de la moneda —menciono Tomoyo riendo, ya sabía por qué el chico que tenía en frente era un caprichoso.

—Mi madre… ella brillo por su ausencia luego de que cumpliera siete años —Eriol se encogió de hombros, casi como si no le importara el asunto—. Fue en esa época cuando los recuerdos de Clow se hicieron presentes. Supongo que no estaba preparada para que su único hijo resultara más viejo que ella y además, se convirtiera en un mago. Después de eso, mi infancia dejo de serlo y se resumió a largas tardes entre viejos libros y una que otra hora con algún maestro particular. Mi padre aun no me perdona que hubiera dejado de ser un niño tan pronto.

La amatista se perdió por un momento en el vacío, pensando en lo fuerte y frío que debía ser Hiragizawa. Ella había crecido sin el amor de un padre, pero no quería siquiera imaginar lo difícil que sería vivir sin esos abrazos y esas sonrisas que solo una madre sabe dar.

—Él debe quererte mucho.

— ¿Él?

—Tu padre, él debe quererte mucho.

—Sí, eso creo —Eriol asintió, más para sí mismo que para ella—. Aunque para ser un completo chiflado el enojo ya le duro bastante —agrego en un murmullo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —pregunto Tomoyo, que se había distraído en el momento en que el sonido de una melodía le llegara desde dentro del salón.

—Nada —dijo el chico con una alegría un tanto falsa.

—Oh, bueno —ella dejo el sitio donde había estado todo ese tiempo y dio unos pasos lentos rumbo al interior—. ¿Quieres ir adentro y bailar un poco… Eriol?

El susodicho curvo sus labios enigmáticamente, mostrando una serenidad que nada tenía que ver con los nervios que le recorrían de pies a cabeza y con el loco palpitar de su corazón.

— ¿Dijiste "Eriol"?

—Ese es tu nombre ¿no? Tú me llamas por el mío desde hace tiempo —Tomoyo le tendió una mano (aquella que no tenía el garfio), invitándolo a tomarla—. Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?

—Sería un placer —respondió el chico de ojos zafiro, cambiando su sonrisa misteriosa por una inocente—. Pero no puedo bailar.

Y allí la magia del momento se fue al traste. _Estúpido Hiragizawa,_ pensó Tomoyo al tiempo en que rechinaba disimuladamente los dientes.

— ¿¡Cómo que no puedes bailar!? Hasta donde veo, no estás en una silla de ruedas ni nada.

—Claro que no, pero… veras… —ella alzo una de sus cejas, a la espera de una tonta excusa. Eriol se dio por enterado y resignándose a no tener escapatoria, bajo la cabeza y permitió que los nervios se hicieran evidentes a través de un sonrojo—. Yo… no sé bailar.

Tomoyo lo observo como si tuviera monos en la cabeza y no unas orejas puntiagudas.

— ¿No sabes bailar?

—No es la gran cosa, después de todo.

La muchacha amatista sonrió comprensivamente.

—Descuida, yo tampoco soy una gran bailarina, así que hagamos el ridículo juntos —y dicho esto Tomoyo le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta el interior del salón, quitándose de paso el garfio y olvidándolo en uno de los arbustos del balcón.

Adentro, el ambiente había cambiado. Las luces estaban bajas, dando una atmosfera más romántica y la pista de baile se encontraba llena de parejas inmersas en una danza de lentas canciones.

Los dos níveos tragaron en seco. Tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea.

De inmediato, Tomoyo ahuyento cualquier duda y abriéndose paso entre la multitud condujo a Eriol casi al centro de la pista, pero al notar la rigidez que invadía a su compañero, entendió que sería ella la que tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

Guio una de las manos del chico hacia su cintura y se divirtió con la mueca de alarma que compuso. Ella también estaba nerviosa y no había contado con el curioso cosquilleo que le recorrió el brazo cuando sostuvo en alto la otra mano de Eriol. El ingles desbordaba una calidez envidiable a través de las palmas y los dedos. La hacía sentir segura.

—Tan solo debes dejarte llevar —dijo Tomoyo dedicándole una tímida sonrisa mientras comenzaba a moverse a un suave compas.

Eriol trato de seguirla una, dos, tres veces y en todas esas ocasiones termino enredado en sus propios pies o en los de la chica. Nunca había sido una persona de infinita paciencia, así que al cuarto intento fallido dejo caer los brazos y no volvió a moverse.

—Olvídalo, esto no es para mí.

—Pero ni siquiera lo has intentado bien. Solo una vez más y si no lo consigues te dejare ir. Por favor, _Eriol_ —y esa sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa de niña que ella le regalo fue el motivo de que él no se escondiera en las sombras de nuevo.

Otra melodía encabezada por el sonido de un piano dio inicio, y con una voluntad que no conocía, Eriol le tendió la mano a Tomoyo, quien la tomó sin titubear.

Y los dos se enfrascaron en esa mágica canción de un piano, una guitarra y una voz de mujer.

Moviéndose con un dejo de duda, pero con precisión, Eriol Hiragizawa guío a su compañera por toda la pista, en un primer baile de dos pasos, en un primer baile que quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Tomoyo observo el brillo intenso que escapaba de ese par de ojos azul profundo y por vez primera sintió que podía descubrir la historia de una vida plagada de secretos, los vio tan claros y vulnerables como nunca antes, tan humanos, que la idea de quedarse prendada de ellos le supo muy tentadora.

Quizá la cercanía entre los dos era casi nula, quizá llevaban fijos en la mirada del otro por mucho tiempo o quizá el haber permitido embriagarse de un aroma que no era el suyo acababa de llevarlos a un borde muy peligroso, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, lo único verdaderamente relevante era ese torrente de emociones que ambos experimentaban y que los conducía a formar parte de aquel extraño ambiente hechizante.

Y Eriol se acerco y Tomoyo también, y a punto estuvo de desaparecer por completo la distancia entre ese par de espíritus astutos, cuando una mano tocó sin mucho cuidado el hombro del chico.

La melodía que bailaban término, las luces se volvieron doradas otra vez y un sonrojo furioso invadió las mejillas de los dos, conscientes de todo lo anterior.

—Supongo que no te molesta que baile con ella.

Los dos se giraron hacia el dueño de aquella grave voz y se encontraron con un chico alto y de cabello negro.

—No puede ser —susurro Tomoyo sorprendida—. ¡Eres tú!

Eriol observo con confusión y una extraña molestia, la forma en que la amatista saltaba a los brazos de ese sujeto, que la alzaba en el aire y la encerraba en un apretado abrazo.

Y después de un par de sonrisas radiantes y una que otra palabra, ella pareció acordarse de que aun seguía allí.

—Ah, quisiera presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí.

Él no dijo nada, tan solo miro con odio los brazos entrelazados de esos dos.

—Eriol, te presento a… —empezó a decir la chica, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

—Kurogane, el novio de Tomoyo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Me emocione mientras escribia, es la primera vez que narro una escena "romantica" (o algo asi XD) y la idea era que no fuera muy muy melosa... aun. Espero que no les haya decepcionado el disfraz de Tomoyo, si es que como Eriol esperaban algo mas rosa, pero es que en si la idea de los disfraces siempre se me hizo muy cliché y como al final no pude evitarla, quise por lo menos darle mi toque XD

Y ya antes de irme, como detalle para no crear confusiones (aunque quiza ya lo notaron), mi fic no tiene relación con el anime de Tsubasa y XXXHolic, sino que solo tome a los personajes (Yuuko y Kurogane) y las relaciones que tienen con Tomoyo y Eriol (o Clow, dependiendo el punto de vista). Y una última disculpa por no haber contestado los reviews aun, pero aun así gracias por ellos, es una alegría que el fic este gustando tanto :D Saludos!


	13. Un gato tiene que hacer

**Un gato tiene que hacer lo que un gato tiene que hacer.**

Eriol trago en seco y le supo tremendamente amargo. La última vez que tuvo un sinsabor de ese tipo había sido un par de años atrás, cuando Kaho, con una mirada de infinita vergüenza, le confesó haberse besado con otro sujeto.

Aquella tarde de invierno había sentido un profundo rencor hacia la mujer pelirroja y también hacia ese tipo del que nunca supo el nombre. Sin embargo, esa noche en el salón de fiesta dorado, no solo sintió rencor hacia la amatista, sino también unas espantosas ganas de mandar por un agujero negro al tal Kurogane y a su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Por alguna razón, Eriol se sentía traicionado y bastante molesto.

—Así que, no te importa ¿cierto? —volvió a hablar el pelinegro, imprimiéndole en sus palabras una cuota extra de arrogancia mientras señalaba a Tomoyo, quien parecía encerrada en una burbuja rosa, demasiado embelesada observando a ese tipo como para percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

El ingles no tuvo tiempo ni de negarse (porque curiosamente sí le importaba), cuando Kurogane ya arrastraba a la amatista hacia el otro extremo de la pista de baile, dejándolo a él allí solo, sintiéndose algo más que el mayor de los estúpidos.

Eriol arrastro los pies y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de comida, con la cabeza en alto y recogiendo disimuladamente los pedacitos de un orgullo pisoteado.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, en un minuto tenía una menuda figura entre sus brazos y al otro un frío aire se colaba entre sus ropas y una extraña sensación de vacío le llenaba. Eso, sin contar la enloquecedora furia que se instalo en su pecho de repente cuando vio a Tomoyo colgada del brazo de aquel idiota.

Pero Eriol era demasiado elegante y demasiado frío como para molerse a golpes con alguien, incluso aunque algo en su interior gritara porque lo hiciera.

Llego a la mesa de comida y le sorprendió ver a Shaoran, de pie, bebiendo de una copa con ponche y sin señales de una Sakura pululando a su alrededor. Eso era nuevo, él siempre había creído que aquellos dos solo se separaban cuando debían ir al baño.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a tu princesa, principito? —pregunto Eriol acercándose y causando un respingo de parte del castaño, por lo visto no esperaba compañía.

—Sakura ha ido al servicio —respondió Shaoran haciendo caso omiso del comentario burlón y por el contrario, consiguiendo que una gigantesca gota apareciera en la cabeza del ingles. Después de todo ese par sí se separaba solo cuando debían ir al baño—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —añadió, como percatándose al fin de la presencia de Hiragizawa.

—He venido a probar una de estas cosas. De lejos se ven bastante deliciosas.

Li observo los bocadillos que Eriol señalaba con la mano y luego lo observo a él, alzando una ceja que solo complementaba la mirada escéptica que brillaba en sus fieros ojos color ámbar; aunque despistado, el maldito no era tan ingenuo como Sakura. Li Shaoran no le creía una sola palabra.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y no tardo en hablar otra vez.

— ¿Sabías que Tomoyo sale con alguien?

De pronto, la mirada escéptica de Shaoran se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una graciosa mueca de sorpresa, sus ojos se volvieron más grandes y expresivos de lo normal y su boca formo una pequeña "O".

Ver al imperturbable Li con esa expresión estampada en el rostro era tan bizarro, que Eriol hubiera soltado una carcajada si se encontraran en otro lugar y en otra situación. Lamentablemente tuvo que conformarse con reír para sus adentros y dejar que un brillo burlón llenara sus orbes color zafiro.

—Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? —Pregunto el castaño sin salir de ese divertido estupor—. Daidouji no sale con nadie, de hacerlo nosotros ya lo sabríamos, en especial Sakura.

—Pues eso no es lo que dijo el sujeto que la acompaña —contesto el chico, borrando de inmediato todo signo de burla.

Eriol frunció el seño sin razón aparente y espero (con poca paciencia) a que el joven chino localizara a la pareja que daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo de una lenta canción que solo consiguió hacerle hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué de pronto estaban tan cerca? ¿Por qué ese sujeto le decía algo al oído? ¿Por qué Tomoyo no quitaba aquella sonrisa que en ningún momento mostro mientras bailaba con él?

Apretó los puños sin darse cuenta y miles de formas de acabar con ese sujeto se le vinieron a la mente. Verlos bailar con esa finura que seguramente él no había tenido le provoco nauseas y un espantoso coraje de aquellos que rara vez se tienen, especialmente tratándose de una persona como él.

—Parece alguien elegante —dijo Shaoran luego de observarlos un rato—. El tipo de persona con la que Daidouji saldría.

Eriol lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que tú y Daidouji tienen unos pésimos gustos —resoplo el muchacho de cabello negro azulado, ¡no podía creer que Li apoyara esa estúpida payasada! — ¡Solo míralo! A leguas se ve que es un idiota. Te apuesto lo que sea a que el tipo no da ni una.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —El tono que uso Shaoran le hizo notar a Eriol que había sido muy obvio con… bueno, con lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo en esos momentos—. Daidouji no ha tenido una relación con nadie en un buen tiempo y si la tiene con él, me alegro, es una chica lista, sabe cómo cuidarse.

Guardo silencio y se trago la sarta de insultos que tenía reservados para el "novio" de Tomoyo. Li se comportaba sereno y ecuánime, pero quería ver cuál era su reacción si alguien se le acercaba a Sakura como Kurogane se le había acercado a la amatista. Seguramente rechinaría los dientes, maldeciría por lo bajo y su rostro se tornaría rojo de la furia. Sería una situación muy divertida, pero en esos momentos no era el castaño quien se encontraba ante todos esos pesares, sino que era él mismo quien maldecía por lo bajo y rechinaba los dientes. A Eriol Hiragizawa no se le daba muy bien estar en el lado de desventaja.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos en un momento de distracción y la comodidad que le dio ese acto le hizo olvidar la presencia de Li, el lugar en donde estaba y aquel coraje que se había instalado en su interior desde que Tomoyo lo dejara solo… otra vez.

Eriol pensó en muchas cosas, y entre toda esa desquiciada maraña de ideas, fue capaz de coger el delgado hilo en el que se había convertido su vida actual.

Se sentía patético.

Quizá para nadie era tan obvio, quizá ni siquiera se dieran por enterados, pero de aquel Eriol analítico y soberbio quedaba solo una ligera y fría brisa. Nadie lo notaba, pero él sabía que algo había cambiado, algo tan pequeño y sin importancia pero que estaba allí, haciéndole sentir como si fuera otra persona y la misma a la vez.

Bien podía dejarle caer todo el peso de la culpa a esa estúpida poción, que al final sí que se llevaba una gran parte del paquete, pero simplemente no podía seguir haciendo como si no supiera lo que pasaba. El que Eriol tuviera ese cambio tan drástico y tan peculiar no se debía exclusivamente a la poción que le diera Yuuko Ichihara, existía una cosa más, y esa cosa más era justo lo que el chico ingles no alcanzaba a admitir.

Ah, era endemoniadamente complicado ser un adolescente de nuevo.

— ¿Estas enojado Eriol?

Una vocecilla dulce lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza un poco aturdido y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su par de ojos zafiro a la pista de baile. No encontró a Tomoyo por ningún lado.

— ¿Eriol?

Frente a él, Sakura lo veía con sus grandes y claros ojos verde esmeralda. Al parecer había regresado del servicio y él no había notado su presencia.

—Ah… no es nada pequeña Sakura —dijo Eriol con una sincera y atractiva sonrisa—. Por cierto, esta noche luces especialmente hermosa —agrego con una nota de picardía mientras se deleitaba con el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y sobre todo, disfrutaba en sobremanera la cara de asesino que ponía Shaoran. Que divertido era molestar a ese par.

—Vayamos a bailar Sakura —murmuro el castaño, y sin permitirle una réplica a la joven Kinomoto, la arrastro hacia algún lugar desconocido del salón de fiesta.

Una vez creyó encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos de Hiragizawa, soltó al fin el delgado brazo de su novia. El peligro había pasado.

— ¿Por qué no me has dejado siquiera despedirme de Eriol? —el seño fruncido de Sakura le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que una oleada de celos le había recorrido el cuerpo cuando el pelinegro le dedicara ese halago? Desde luego, no era una opción.

—Vamos, ves a Hiragizawa todos los días —. ¡Salirse por la tangente! No era el más grande de los genios, pero había aprendido a evadir a la castaña de ojos esmeralda cada vez que era necesario; o cada vez que su despiste natural lo permitía, cosa que era casi siempre.

Atajo a Sakura por la cintura y comenzó a moverse, repentinamente hipnotizado por la bella melodía que acababa de comenzar. Ella no tardo en seguirlo y ambos se perdieron en un baile encantador. Uno donde los verdes ojos de Kinomoto brillaban enigmáticamente gracias a las etéreas luces del salón. Un baile donde no existía esa multitud de parejas danzando, sino que únicamente se encontraban ellos dos, tomados de las manos y expresándose un desbordante cariño a través de la mirada.

Y por un momento a Shaoran no le importo ir vestido de guardia ingles, ni aquel peculiar odio de Hiragizawa hacia la supuesta pareja de Daidouji que tanto interés le había provocado, sino que únicamente se preocupo por perderse en aquellas lagunas verdes que lo observaban con un resplandor titilante que variaba entre vergüenza y amor sincero.

Si le preguntaban, era un resplandor que le maravillaba y al mismo le causaba un miedo innegable. Temía no ser la persona que Sakura esperaba, que se merecía.

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto de pronto ella y el susurro que llego a su oído le causo un escalofrío.

Shaoran no respondió de inmediato, por el contrario, se dedico a contemplar los rasgos de Sakura un instante.

Era una chica bastante linda, sus facciones ya no eran tan redondeadas, el pasar del tiempo las había afilado un poco. El cabello que una vez fue corto ahora caía despreocupado un poco más debajo de los hombros y sus ojos y esa sonrisa enorme eran los complementos que terminaban de enmarcar su juvenil rostro.

No era una muñequita de porcelana, eso Shaoran lo sabía, pero la alegría que descansaba siempre en sus expresiones le daba una belleza única.

Li esbozo un amago de sonrisa, comprendiendo de repente que todos sus temores eran infundados. Él no era perfecto, podía equivocarse fácilmente, pero justo en ese momento se daba cuenta que Sakura tampoco lo era, y la sola idea de conocer eso le provoco una desbordante alegría. No importaba quien de los dos llegara a equivocarse, el otro sabría perdonar y juntos sobrellevarían los problemas.

—Nada —dijo Shaoran sonriendo abiertamente—. Pensaba en lo ridículo que se ve Hiragizawa con ese disfraz.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa junto a una mirada de falso reproche. Él se encogió de hombros y continuaron bailando.

**/**

¡Bien! Estaba furioso, completamente furioso, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir negándolo?

Resoplo descuidadamente mientras daba un trago al vaso de ponche y fijaba su mirada oscurecida en el otro lado del salón. Había encontrado a su objetivo de nuevo.

Tomoyo reía y asentía a cualquier cosa que el tipo ese le dijera, ¡Era tan desquiciante! Eriol no podía soportarlo más. La amatista lo había invitado a esa ridícula reunión, ella debía estar con él, no con ese sujeto de cabellos mal peinados.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, si tan solo pudiera llamar su atención de alguna forma. Era casi seguro que no conseguiría que ella se quedara mucho rato con él (por alguna razón que no comprendía Tomoyo siempre terminaba dejándolo solo), pero al menos se conformaba con saber que no pasaría más tiempo con el idiota de Kurogane.

Alzo sus parpados y la primera escena que presencio no fue la de la pareja que venía vigilando con ahínco desde hace rato, sino la imagen de una mujer alta y regordeta que acababa de obstruirle la visión.

Eriol no fue capaz de adivinar el disfraz que llevaba encima, pero la multitud de encajes y holanes en ese vestido de color coral le causaron gracia, ¡ella lucía tan extraña! Parecía un pastel gigante a punto de derretirse. Esperaba que la mujer no tuviera los mismos gustos para vestir normalmente, de tenerlos, Eriol no dudaba que fuera el hazme reír de toda la sociedad.

Se permitió observarla un poco más hasta que sus ojos dieron a parar con el exuberante sombrero que descansaba altaneramente en su cabeza de cabellos oscuros.

Era grande, del mismo color del vestido y con unos extraños pliegues de encaje pesimamente acomodados. Pero eso no llamo su atención, para nada. Lo que dejo a Eriol encantado, fue la estatuilla que le daba el toque final a todo el atuendo y que reposaba en la parte frontal del sombrero.

¡Era un peluche de ardilla!

_Bingo,_ pensó Eriol de inmediato y compuso una ligera sonrisa macabra.

Acababa de tener una idea.

**/**

Tomoyo coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo del parche que había cubierto uno de sus ojos toda la noche. No faltaba mucho para que la fiesta terminara y era a esas alturas cuando los invitados ya no se preocupaban tanto por sus apariencias, después de todo habían dado su primera impresión al inicio de la velada y eso era lo que prevalecería en los chismorreos de las tardes de té los próximos días.

—Es un placer ver tus ojos al fin —dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa burlona. Él iba vestido completamente de negro y con una discreta capa amarrada al cuello. Su disfraz de vampiro no era nada elaborado y aún así, mantenía muchas miradas encima de su persona. Quizá su propia naturaleza imponente y altiva era la que atraía a toda esa gente.

—No son nada especial. Además, los has visto muchas veces antes —contesto Tomoyo y una expresión incrédula apareció en su rostro.

—Siempre lo he dicho, eres demasiado modesta… Tommy.

La amatista tembló, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese diminutivo. A final de cuentas el único que la llamaba así era precisamente él, Kurogane, y tenían ya un par de años sin verse.

Ambos se habían conocido tanto tiempo atrás, que Tomoyo no podía recordar exactamente cómo había sido.

Tenía cinco años, Kurogane ocho y la tarde de aquel verano había sido tan calurosa que los pobres niños tuvieron que resguardarse a la sombra del árbol más grande que tenía el jardín de la mansión Daidouji.

Para los padres de ambos aquella había sido una tarde de negocios, para los dos niños, había sido un día del más maravilloso juego, y para la pequeña Tomoyo, el inicio de un amor platónico que aun permanecía latente, como una pintura que luego de haber sido terminada hace años continuaba fresca.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —dijo Kurogane acariciando su barbilla—. ¿Quién era el sujeto que bailaba antes contigo?

Tomoyo ladeo la cabeza en un claro signo de confusión.

—Vamos, el chico de anteojos.

Un brillo recorrió la mirada de la nívea al recordar claramente todo lo sucedido antes de la llegada de Kurogane. ¿Qué había pasado con Hiragizawa? O mejor aún, ¿tan cómoda estaba con el chico que ahora tenía en frente como para olvidar de esa forma tan desvergonzada al ingles?

Abrió sus labios para dar una respuesta, una excusa quizá, que le permitiera zafarse de la presencia de Kurogane e ir a la búsqueda del chico de ojos zafiro. Sin embargo, un grito agudo y alarmante la distrajo de su intención.

Centro su mirada en algún lado del salón y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —escucho preguntar al pelinegro, pero su voz sonaba como un eco, lejana y sin mucha importancia.

Tomoyo tenía su atención centrada en la multitud de animalillos que habían aparecido de la nada. Eran tiernas y regordetas ardillas de colores, pero si había algo realmente peculiar en ellas, era ese par de alas que las traía volando de un lado a otro, asustando a los invitados y haciéndolos correr despavoridos hacia las salidas más cercanas. Y es no solo era el inverosímil hecho de ardillas de colores volando por el salón lo que los aterraba, sino también el que éstas cargaran con pastelillos, trozos de comida y vasitos de ponche que momentos antes habían estado en las mesas de comida.

Solo un tonto podría no darse cuenta lo que planeaban hacer con todo eso, y Tomoyo no era ninguna tonta.

Vio con un asombro que rayaba en lo exagerado como esas ardillitas iban soltando sin ninguna preocupación sus municiones sobre los alterados invitados, pero eso no era todo, que aburrido sería que solo acabaran manchados con un trozo de pastel o un poco de ponche, sino que inexplicablemente, las municiones transformaban los disfraces de los invitados, ¡era tan cómico! De pronto había policías convertidos en princesitas y sexys enfermeras vestidas con una botarga gigante de gallina, ¡todo era alucinante!

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada y unas grandes estrellas aparecieron en sus ojos, ¡eso era tan maravilloso! ¿Por qué rayos no tenía una cámara al alcance de su mano?

Se sorprendió a sí misma ante ese pensamiento, hacía años que algo no le causaba esas terribles ansias por inmortalizar la escena en un video, que ahora que la sensación volvía a hacerse presente, le causaba un ligero miedo y una alegría infinita.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? —pregunto Kurogane a sus espaldas, observaba hacia arriba con preocupación, cuidando que nada llegara a caer sobre él—. ¡Esto es un caos! Además, ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? ¿De dónde salieron?

Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta de eso. Ella, consciente de la existencia de la magia, le había atribuido el suceso inmediatamente a su amiga Sakura, casi sin darse cuenta, pero al verla unos metros más alejada junto a Li, ambos resguardándose del bombardeo debajo de una mesa, supo rápidamente que ninguno de los dos había sido el responsable. De hecho, aunque a Sakura continuaban gustándole las cosas rosas y los ositos de peluche, unas ardillas de colores con alas no eran su estilo, para nada.

Y entonces recuerdos de su niñez acudieron a su mente.

Cuando Sakura comenzara a cambiar las cartas Clow, solo existía alguien con un gusto tan bizarro como el que dejaban ver esas criaturillas que no paraban de dar vueltas por el salón. Y esa noche solo había asistido otro mago además de Sakura y Shaoran.

Eriol. Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¡AHHHH!

Ese nuevo grito asusto a Tomoyo. Giro sobre sus talones de inmediato y lo que vio la dejo completamente seria por un momento… solo un momento porque justo después sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita, y luego otra, y otra más hasta que pronto se volvieron carcajadas descontroladas, y no solo eran de ella, sino también de los invitados que aun no salían corriendo por las puertas del salón.

Quería dejar de reírse, en serio lo quería, ¡pero es que simplemente no podía!

Kurogane, el Kurogane que antes iba vestido completamente de negro y atraía las miradas por su presencia altiva, ahora atraía también las miradas de todos, pero no precisamente por ir ataviado de color oscuro sino por… bueno, por ir con un lindo disfraz de bebé.

Si, al final una ardilla había golpeado al atractivo chico de veinte años y había cambiado su sobrio traje de vampiro por un pañal, un gorrito enorme y un babero. ¡Si hasta la sonaja iba incluida!

Si Kurogane aun no tenía ningún día marcado con la etiqueta de "el más vergonzoso día de mi vida", sería muy buena idea que marcara este como "ese" día.

Fuera del elegante salón, en los jardines, un joven de cabellos negro azulados convertía un largo báculo en una figurilla diminuta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Las risas llegaban hasta sus oídos y él no podía sentirse más complacido. Sabía que su acto había sido cruel, pero por alguna razón conocer que Kurogane salía con Tomoyo acabo por provocarle una furia cegadora. Había actuado por simple impulso.

Fue a sentarse en una banca cercana. Se veía tan erguido y elegante, tan sereno, que desbordaba una paz escalofriante; y en medio de todo, en una acción que ni él mismo se esperaba, Eriol comenzó a lamerse una de sus manos, como lo hace un felino, con la misma altanería de un gato.

Allí llego el momento en que lo descubrió, o quizá simplemente admitió eso que se venía negando. Cualquiera que fuera la opción, ninguna le causaba mucha sorpresa.

—Me gusta Tomoyo —dijo Eriol al aire, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. En realidad, para él no lo era—. Así que lo de hace rato fueron celos ¿eh?

La risita cínica que le siguió a esa confesión a la luna no duro mucho, porque justo después de darle un nombre a eso que sentía por Daidouji, una imagen rápida, como un flash, apareció en su mente.

Si Tomoyo Daidouji le gustaba, ¿Dónde quedaba Kaho?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Me siento terrible la verdad, ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza de casi un mes? un mes? Lo siento mucho en serio. Las ultimas semanas estuve trabajando en una pintura (trabajo de la escuela) y no me daba tiempo de escribir nada, ni siquiera me quedaba tiempo para contestar a sus reviews. Aun así les doy las gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, Mi Pequeño Gato sigue en pie y, si no muero antes, nos estaremos leyendo el proximo miercoles, espero que disfruten este capitulo. Un abrazo a todos y de nuevo una enorme disculpa.


	14. Previos Problemas

**Previos problemas.**

— ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? —pregunto Tomoyo ese miércoles durante la hora del almuerzo. Eriol la observo a través de sus anteojos alzando la ceja derecha.

—No pasa nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regresando la vista al grueso libro que estaba leyendo.

Tomoyo volcó los ojos, realmente no entendía a ese chico; primero la trataba bien, casi como amigos, y después la ignoraba olímpicamente por media semana. Hasta donde sabia, no estaban en ningún juego.

Frunció los labios mientras buscaba una forma de hacer hablar a su compañero de ojos zafiro. Incluso para ella era extraño sentirse en la necesidad de buscarlo, pero el que prácticamente estuviera usando con ella eso de la "Ley del hielo", la ponía ansiosa. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero después de un tiempo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hiragizawa siempre allí, con ella, diciendo cualquier tontería que seguramente se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ahora después de tres días sin escucharlo hablar las cosas simplemente le desesperaban.

— ¿Qué lees? —volvió a preguntar en un nuevo intento porque Hiragizawa le continuara la patica.

—Un poco de literatura —le mostro la portada del libro donde se podía apreciar un titulo en letras doradas. Se llamaba _"La magia de una nube"_ —. La trama es bastante simple y hasta ridícula, pero es entretenido —agrego ligeramente avergonzado.

Tomoyo asintió y sin pedir permiso tomo asiento a lado del ingles, bajo ese árbol que proporcionaba una agradable sombra ante aquel caluroso día. Para su mala suerte, nunca había tenido un tema en particular del cual hablar con Hiragizawa. Era terrible quedarse callada cuando se deseaba hablar hasta por los codos.

Esperaba que Eriol tampoco hablara, incluso que no pronunciara palabra en toda la hora del almuerzo, pero contra todo pronóstico el joven de cabellera negra y destellos azules sí hablo, y lo que dijo descoloco por completo a Tomoyo.

—El sujeto con quien sales es bastante… a tu estilo.

— ¿El sujeto con quien salgo?

—Sí, aunque me sorprende que Sakura no tenga ni idea. Sabía que tu y ella estaban alejadas, pero nunca imagine que tanto.

Tomoyo le miro unos segundos con la confusión plasmada en el rostro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Hiragizawa?

—Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo, Daidouji. El sujeto con quien pasaste la mitad de la fiesta el sábado.

— ¿Estás hablando de Kurogane? —cuestiono la amatista todavía sin verse muy convencida de lo que decía. Eriol no dijo nada, pero es intensa mirada que le dedico contestaba su pregunta—. ¿Pero qué dices? Kurogane y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos viejos amigos.

—Él dejo muy en claro lo contrario.

Tomoyo no entendió al principio, pero al recordar la forma en que Kurogane se presento esa noche, con el mote de _"Novio de Tomoyo",_ algo hizo clic en su cabeza, aunque seguía sin comprender por qué Hiragizawa no le había dirigido la palabra en tres días y lo que se suponía era una charla casual, ahora parecía un reclamo. Bueno, el tono acusador y rencoroso que estaba usando Eriol tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—No alucines Hiragizawa —respondió un poco nerviosa. Si bien ella no salía con Kurogane, ambos gustaban del otro y ambos lo sabían, pero el por qué no estaban juntos era algo que no podía contestar tan fácilmente. Tal vez la diferencia de edades, tal vez el hecho de que Kurogane siempre estuviera fuera de Japón, ¿Quién sabía? Lo importante es que juntos no estaban… todavía.

Eriol observo a Tomoyo por el rabillo del ojo, ciertamente ya no sentía la molestia de aquella noche, pero si debía ser sincero, esos días alejado de la amatista le habían caído como balde de agua fría, en un buen sentido por supuesto. Había conseguido poner en orden sus ideas, sus sentimientos, y eso para Eriol era lo más importante de todo.

—Ya veo. De todas formas no es algo que me interese mucho —el tono indiferente de Eriol le dolió a Tomoyo por una razón desconocida. Ella esperaba que estuviera un poco ¿preocupado? ¿Molesto? Después de todo esa noche él había vuelto solo a casa; porque sí, ella había tenido la desfachatez de no haber vuelto a buscarlo durante el resto de la velada. El suceso con Kurogane había sido tan impactante, que aunque le causara pena decirlo, Eriol había pasado a un segundo plano.

Continuaba tan inmersa en esos pensamientos, que no noto cuando el ingles hizo a un lado el libro que leía y abría su mochila para sacar de ella una hoja que coloco justo en frente de sus ojos. Tenía un color peculiar, parecía papel reciclado.

— ¿Y eso? —fueron las palabras de Tomoyo al tomar la hoja entre sus manos.

— ¿Recuerdas el concurso de la vez pasada? Son las bases para participar —dijo Eriol con una discreta nota de orgullo en la voz. La amatista se puso pálida de inmediato.

—Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

— ¿Parece que lo estoy haciendo?

— ¡Pero esto es dentro de un mes! —exclamo señalando la hoja al tiempo en que leía apresurada—. ¿Cómo esperas que confeccione tres atuendos en tan poco tiempo?

—Hiciste cuatro disfraces (sin contar los de prueba) en unos días. Puedes con esto.

_Touche,_ pensó Tomoyo al ver su vía de escape bloqueada sin ningún indicio de dificultad.

—Aquí dice que pueden participar personas con más de 18 años. Yo tengo 17 —bueno, tampoco se rendiría sin dar un poco de batalla.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he arreglado. ¡Ah, sí! También me tome la libertad de registrar tu nombre ayer, así que oficialmente estas dentro.

La sonrisa ladeada de Eriol le hizo olvidar todo, mientras que unas poderosas ganas de propinarle una sonora bofetada se adueñaron de ella. ¿Por qué a Hiragizawa le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas?

Caminaba por la calle con la cabeza en alto y la mirada zafiro completamente perdida. Cualquier persona que lo viera sentiría una extraña atracción hacia él. En apariencia, no era más que un simple adolescente de estatura alta y complexión marcada, pero al ver su rostro uno podía descubrir esos incontables años de experiencia mal ocultos bajo aquellas facciones juveniles. Y sus ojos, ese par de mapas azules que eran resguardados por un velo oscuro de secretos, eran sin duda lo más llamativo de la imponente persona que era Eriol Hiragizawa. No obstante, mientras se presentaba el ocaso y él caminaba sin ninguna prisa aparente, esas orbes perdidas mostraban la estampida de emociones que su dueño experimentaba en el alma.

Eriol se sentía confundido, desorientado como nunca antes. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera mil años de vida lo hubieran podido preparar para hacer frente a lo que le pasaba.

Suspiro de forma lastimera e introdujo una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

No planeaba visitar su casa en un buen tiempo (casualmente la casa de Tomoyo siempre era más acogedora), pero la llamada de Nakuru justo al finalizar las clases era el motivo de que en esos momentos estuviera de camino a su hogar y no de camino a la mansión Daidouji.

Según palabras de la muchacha, era preciso que pasara por casa apenas estuviera libre. La voz de Nakuru sonaba alarmada, pero Eriol no se preocupaba ni un poco, su Guardiana tenía la molesta manía de exagerar las cosas.

Llego a la mansión antes de lo que hubiera deseado; cruzo la pequeña reja y siguió el caminito empedrado hasta la puerta principal. No toco, no espero a que le abrieran, Eriol solo se limito a sacar una llave plateada del bolsillo de su pantalón, una llave que siempre cargaba consigo, quizá por costumbre, quizá por si acaso.

Con la misma actitud autómata del principio abrió la puerta y entro sin hacer un mínimo ruido. Arrastro los pies por el pasillo directo a la sala principal. Esa presencia… no era de Spinel, tampoco era de Nakuru, tan solo podía ser de…

—Bienvenido, que bueno que llegas.

Una voz delicada lo saludo en el momento en que asomo su cuerpo por la entrada de la sala. Eriol observo la figura estilizada de Kaho acercarse a él y no pudo evitar sonreír. La había extrañado tanto.

Quedaron frente a frente y no hubo oportunidad de un pestañeo más, ella enredo los brazos en su cuello y sin preámbulos le dio un beso.

Era un beso sumiso y bastante lánguido; así eran los besos de Kaho y a Eriol le encantaban, era quien manejaba aquel baile de labios, era quien marcaba el paso y eso le decía que controlaba la situación, justo como le gustaba controlar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Más sin embargo, en algún momento de ese delicado y frágil beso, Eriol recordó su encrucijada, otra vez esa estampida de emociones surco sus ojos y de pronto el cabello rojo de Kaho se convirtió en un negro profundo, y sus rasgos afilados se redondearon un poco y ella ya no tenía casi su misma estatura, y de pronto Kaho era Tomoyo y Tomoyo era quien lo besaba.

Y sin darse real cuenta de lo que hacía, corto ese beso de un tajo, borrando con eso la imagen de una piel nívea y regresando a ese color perlado y a esa sonrisa distraída que tanto amaba. Eriol había regresado a la imagen de Kaho.

— ¿Qué sucede, Eriol? —la voz de su novia sonaba contrariada pero amable, como le hablaba a todo mundo, pero había algo más, ese matiz de docilidad que ella usaba especialmente para él, porque al final Kaho sabía que le gustaba el poder. Pero esa vez Eriol no solo adoro ese matiz sino que también lo aborreció, lo odio con toda su alma.

— ¿A qué has venido? —contesto con otra pregunta, no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella ni sus manos de esa estrecha cintura.

La Señorita Mizuki bajo la mirada y entonces Eriol supo que escucharía algo que no le gustaría. Tal vez la exageración de Nakuru no había sido tan exagerada después de todo.

—Yo… he venido a pedirte que regreses conmigo a Inglaterra.

Kaho despego los ojos del piso y se sorprendió al ser recibida de esa forma por los labios de Eriol. La besaba de una forma bruta y desesperada, casi como si le exigiera más de lo que podía dar. Fue ahí donde se pregunto con insistencia donde estaba ese beso de dos frases atrás, ese beso armónico, calmado y empapado de madurez.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron con la idea de que el otro había tenido exactamente el mismo pensamiento y que de alguna forma lo sabía. Bueno, no estaban tan equivocados.

Ella comprendió que Eriol no era un adulto, que nunca lo había sido y Eriol no comprendió nada de nada, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que en efecto, ni siquiera mil años lo hubieran podido preparar para lidiar con esos sentimientos adolescentes que de pronto lo habían invadido.

—Eriol estaba celoso —dijo Sakura con el mismo tono de quien habla acerca del clima. Una gota gigantesca apareció en la cabeza de Tomoyo.

Luego de que Hiragizawa comentara que no se aparecería por la Mansión Daidouji durante el resto del día, Tomoyo había arrastrado consigo a Sakura con la idea de hacer una pijamada improvisada. Lo cierto era que necesitaba una buena charla de chicas, sin embargo, después de contarle lo sucedido en la fiesta de disfraces y que la pequeña Kinomoto saliera con esa ridiculez, la amatista pensaba seriamente si había sido buena idea eso de la "charla entre chicas".

—Olvídalo Sakura, ¿Por qué Hiragizawa estaría celoso? —pregunto Tomoyo mientras soltaba una risita.

—Eso no lo sé.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! No hay una buena razón para explicar eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te había hablado en estos días, Tomoyo?

La susodicha ladeo la cabeza y busco una respuesta rápida.

—Tal vez porque estuvo solo. Tengo que admitir que aunque fui yo quien lo invito, pase más tiempo con otras personas. No me siento muy orgullosa de eso.

Sakura frunció el seño y bajo de la cama para ir directa al baño. Llevaba el cabello recogido de mala forma y su pijama era de un color celeste con estampado de ositos. Tomoyo a veces creía que su amiga seguía siendo una niña.

—Pues a mí no me convence. Ya te lo dije Tomoyo, Eriol estaba celoso de ese amigo tuyo. No me preguntes como lo sé, pero sé que así es.

Y después de eso un portazo accidental le dio el toque final a las palabras de Sakura.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada y cayó de espaldas en la cama.

Que Hiragizawa tuviera celos y que justamente la celara a ella era… era simplemente imposible. Si, tan imposible como que ella era rubia.

La risa fue menguando de a poco y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba pensando en Hiragizawa, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué Nakuru le había hecho esa llamada tan repentina? ¿Estaría durmiendo ya?

Tomoyo sonrío y se golpeo ligeramente en la frente, era una gran tonta, ¿desde cuándo se había apegado tanto a Hiragizawa? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a formar parte de su vida? Pero sin duda, la peor cuestión de todas: ¿Desde cuándo ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, había empezado a extrañar a un molesto gato?

Sin duda, no sabía cómo responder a eso y para su mala fortuna quizá nunca lo sabría.


	15. Llámame Eriol

**Llámame Eriol.**

Kaho frunció el seño y se alejo del gran ventanal que tenía la habitación de invitados. Estando en Inglaterra había aprendido a acostumbrarse, pero si debía ser sincera, nunca le habían gustado los días lluviosos y grises. Ella prefería los climas cálidos, esos que calentaban la piel y le dibujaban una de sus típicas sonrisas condescendientes.

Suspiro. Esa mañana un cascajo de agua caía desde el cielo y el mismo se encontraba tan encapotado que le daba un aspecto siniestro al ambiente.

Se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la maleta que Nakuru se había encargado de llevarle hasta allí, y después de ver con ironía la docena de vestidos primaverales que había empacado, opto por ataviarse con el único pantalón en color negro que puso "por si acaso". Sin duda, no había empezado la mañana con el pie derecho.

Una vez se hubo colocado una blusa rosa de botones, le echo una mirada a la habitación que le habían asignado la noche anterior. No era nada especial, de paredes azul petróleo muy oscuro, el cuarto solo contaba con una cama del tamaño justo, el armario a un lado del ventanal, un pequeño escritorio y la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño. Kaho jamás había comprendido como a pesar de ser el único heredero de una ricachona familia y de tener al alcance de su mano cualquier ridículo capricho, Eriol seguía negando todo ofrecimiento extra por parte de su padre, llevándolo a tener esa simplicidad en la habitación de invitados y en toda la casa en general.

No le molestaba, simplemente no llegaba a comprenderlo.

Salió de la habitación y llego hasta las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar peldaño a peldaño mientras pensaba en la habilidosa forma en que Eriol había evadido su petición el día anterior. No podía negar que estaba enamorada de ese hombre en cuerpo de muchacho, pero tampoco podía negar que Hiragizawa llegaba a ser una serpiente endemoniadamente escurridiza cada que quería.

Alcanzo el pie de las escaleras y de allí caminó hasta el comedor. No prestaba atención a ninguna decoración ni a ningún detalle de la casa. Había estado allí cientos de veces que ya no era necesario hacerlo.

— ¡Señorita Mizuki! —Kaho sonrío apenas escuchó el efusivo saludo de Nakuru—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días Nakuru —la aludida asintió alegre y una vez más se concentro en su desayuno. Ella por su lado desvió la mirada hacia Eriol que como siempre en la cabecera de la mesa, le miraba desde allí. A Kaho le sorprendió ver frente a él un gran vaso de leche y no su acostumbrada taza de café negro.

— ¿Tuviste una buena noche? —dijo mientras componía una sonrisa ladeada. Ella no le había visto ese brillo inquieto en los ojos nunca antes. Eriol se veía feliz y parecía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de esa silla y se iría a correr por allí.

—Magnifica… hasta que se desato la lluvia.

Eriol cambio su sonrisa ladeada por una divertida.

—Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día te llegara a gustar la lluvia tanto como a mí —dio un trago a su vaso de leche—. Creo que ese día no llegara.

Kaho no contesto nada, tan solo acepto el plato con tostadas que Nakuru ponía frente a ella y se dispuso a comer lentamente y en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, el joven ingles se puso de pie.

—Debo irme.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pero si esta vez me esmere haciendo el desayuno y ni siquiera lo probaste, Eriol —el puchero de Nakuru consiguió que una expresión de ligera culpa se adueñara del rostro del hechicero.

—Lo siento Nakuru, pero hoy debo hacer el servicio. Prometo quedarme para la cena.

—Si yo fuera usted, amo Eriol —dijo Spinel, que tomaba un poco de té desde una diminuta taza—. No haría promesas que pusieran en peligro mi vida.

— ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

—Vamos, hasta tu sabes que tus habilidades culinarias son pésimas —y tras esas palabras del pequeño Guardián una oleada de gritos y dramas se dejaron venir por parte de la chica castaña.

Eriol dejo escapar una risa. Ciertamente en algún momento llego a extrañar a Yue y a Kerberos, pero ese par que tenía en frente, Ruby Moon y Spinel, eran ahora su vida y sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que no les había tomado ya un inmenso cariño.

Todavía entre todo el alboroto de Nakuru, el joven ingles salió del comedor discretamente, con la intención de llegar al recibidor, tomar su mochila, sus zapatos y salir rumbo al Instituto Seijo. No había mentido cuando le dijo a su Guardiana que ese día le tocaba servicio. En cuanto más temprano llegara, mejor.

—Eriol —el susodicho compuso una mueca de suplica, ¿Es que Kaho no podía esperar un poco más? Giro sobre sus talones y le miro atento.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú sabes bien qué ocurre.

—Escucha Kaho…

—No, escucha tú —le corto Kaho con una determinación que sorprendió a Eriol—. Ya es hora de que termines con este juego. ¿Cómo es eso que te has mudado a la casa de Daidouji?

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Nakuru. Ella está muy preocupada por ti Eriol.

Masajeo el puente de su nariz. Hablaría muy seriamente con Nakuru.

—Te lo dije antes, Tomoyo será la menos perjudicada.

La mujer pelirroja bajo la mirada, no pasando por alto el hecho de que él la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Como antes, esta vez tampoco vine para quedarme, y ciertamente en esta ocasión quisiera regresar a Inglaterra contigo.

Eriol sonrío, una triste sonrisa que ella nunca alcanzo a ver.

—La promesa que te hice sigue en pie Kaho. Regresare contigo a Inglaterra.

Ella alzo sus ojos castaños, esos que demostraban al mundo que ya no era una adolescente, y sin quererlo se topo con los suaves labios de Eriol sobre su frente.

Él no se despidió, tan solo se alejo de a poco y abandono la casa sin mediar una sola palabra más.

Sin darse cuenta, Kaho arrugo sus cejas de forma preocupada, no era tonta, algo le pasaba a Eriol, se estaba alejando de ella.

**/**

El cielo seguía cubierto de nubes grises, pero para cuando Tomoyo Daidouji corrió la puerta del salón tres, una iluminación general propia de una mañana nublada hacía que ese gris negruzco se volviera un gris claro.

No era muy temprano, pero tampoco muy tarde como para que sus compañeros hubieran llegado ya. De hecho, de no ser por la silueta de Hiragizawa que observaba apaciblemente los jardines desde las ventanas, el aula estaría vacía.

Tomoyo coloco su mojado paraguas en una esquina y escurrió unas inexistentes gotitas de su bien elaborada trenza. Era algo que siempre hacía cada vez que el cielo dejaba escapar sus torrentes de agua. Muchos la habían visto y muchos opinaban que era una extraña manía. Cuando llovía, Tomoyo era la única que llegaba impecable y completamente seca, pero aun así ella no dejaba de tirar insistentemente de su cabello negro azabache, en un interminable intento por deshacerse de esas traviesas gotitas que nunca llegaban a tocarla.

Eriol, al tanto de su presencia, dejo el relajante paisaje de la ventana y la contemplo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto Tomoyo al darse cuenta que el ingles contenía una risa.

Él no respondió, volvió la vista hacia el exterior y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, justo como lo haría un crío que intenta pasar desapercibida una travesura.

La amatista alzo una ceja y camino hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, no sin antes lanzar directo a su banco la pesada mochila con la que cargaba todos los días.

—Eres bastante extraña Daidouji. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti —dijo Eriol repentinamente, incluso antes de que ella consiguiera llegar a su lado.

Tomoyo se pregunto si debía tomar eso como un alago o como un… ¿insulto?

Estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra, dispuesta a rebatir el comentario del chico, cuando un ruidito la distrajo por completo. Observo su alrededor con atención en busca de la fuente de sonido, y cuando por fin la encontró, se sorprendió al saber que provenía precisamente del ingles.

Vaya, ¡Pero si era aquel interminable _fuu fuu _que hacía la cola de gato que todavía formaba parte de Hiragizawa! Sus ojos amatista brillaron por un momento, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar ese "detalle" en él? Pasar tanto tiempo con el chico de cabello negro azulado la había llevado a tomarlo como algo bastante normal, no obstante, lo que definitivamente no logro pasar por la lista de rutinas, fue el que Eriol tuviera su par de orejas y esa cola café a la vista de cualquiera. Y es que hasta un día antes, el ingles todavía cubría su condición con la ridícula peluca de rastas (a la que por cierto tanto ella como los profesores se habían acostumbrado a final de cuentas).

De improviso, el rictus de Tomoyo se torno extraño, era como si acabara de descubrir algo insólito y la sorpresa era tal, que ni siquiera le permitía articular palabra.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Eriol, en lugar de traerla de regreso a la realidad, solo la puso a boquear como los peces dorados de un festival. Su rostro no estaba completamente directo a ella; uno podría decir que más bien se encontraba ladeado, de forma que la luz del exterior le daba de lleno en las facciones masculinas.

—T-tus ojos —murmuro Tomoyo con una fascinación malamente disimulada. La interrogación en la cara del chico no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

La nívea corrió hacia su mochila, y luego de estar rebuscando en todos y cada uno de los bolsillos, regreso a donde Eriol y le coloco en sus manos un pequeño espejo. Con una sonrisa ansiosa, le animo a que se reflejara en el objeto.

La reencarnación de Clow obedeció a esa petición silenciosa sin dejar nunca la mueca divertida por la expresión que componía Tomoyo, una mezcla indescifrable entre emoción y confusión que la hacían ver como una niña malcriada. Más sin embargo, apenas se vino el momento de colocar frente a él aquel espejo, toda su diversión se esfumo completamente. Se fue al traste en un segundo y la remplazo un gesto de espanto.

— ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

Su sorpresa no era para menos. Cuando presto atención una vez más a su reflejo, específicamente a sus orbes, un terrible escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Sus ojos… su pupilas, ¡Eran una completa y perfecta línea recta!

Eriol sintió un mareo y se vio obligado a aferrarse con fuerza a la ventana. Eso debía ser una broma, si, una broma muy mala… lástima que sus ojos azul zafiro fueran la prueba clara e irrefutable de que todo aquello no era una jugarreta.

Se observo a sí mismo con atención. Tras esas gafas viejas de montura cuadrada podía ver a detalle ese intenso color que lo había acompañado toda la vida, y pensó con desdén lo curioso que era el darse cuenta de su claridad justo hasta ahora.

Eriol miro sus ojos y no vio otra cosa que la altanera mirada de un gato sombrío al que la luz lo baña sin piedad.

Y como si al saber esa revelación todos sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado, Eriol alcanzo a distinguir la forma en que Tomoyo, quien en ningún momento se había ido de su lugar, contenía a duras penas la respiración.

Enfoco sus ojos ahora convertidos en una fina línea en la chica, y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Tomoyo cargaba consigo esa expresión maniática que solo aparecía cuando algo realmente le encantaba y la desbordaba. Eriol casi podía escuchar los engranajes moverse raudos en la cabeza de la amatista, haciendo, diciendo cosas sobre lo maravilloso que sería tener una cámara a la mano y sobre lo realmente hermoso que sería que su adorada Sakura tuviera un efecto así en sus orbes esmeralda.

El ingles sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de nueva cuenta. Acababa de recordar el día en que se presento ante la chica por primera vez con sus orejas y su cola.

—Hiragizawa… ¡TE VEZ SIMPLEMENTE DIVINO! —los ojos violeta de Tomoyo cambiaron rápidamente a un par de estrellitas brillantes y presa de un miedo absurdo, Eriol actúo por impulso, tenía que impedir ese arranque de efusiva locura, tenía que hacer algo…

Y vaya si lo hizo.

Un golpe seco se escucho de repente y Tomoyo soltó un quejido.

— ¡Auch! ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa Hiragizawa!? —ella abrió los ojos, aquellos que había cerrado cuando fuera impactada contra una pared, y al hacerlo, inmediatamente deseo volver a cerrarlos.

¿Qué era eso? Eriol la tenía acorralada, con sus grandes manos a cada lado de su cabeza y el cuerpo cerca del suyo, _muy_ cerca. Tomoyo sintió una oleada de nervios reptar por sus piernas, sus brazos y su corazón descaradamente. Con dolor comprendió que eran unos nervios ansiosos, de esos que dejan al cuerpo con la expectativa de que algo suceda pronto, porque realmente _quieres_ que suceda.

Se sintió pequeña, intimidada ante la refulgente mirada de Hiragizawa. Creía, sin miedo a equivocarse, que ese chico le miraba el alma, se introducía en su ser y lo desgarraba con esa maquiavélica ternura que solo alguien como él era capaz de tener.

— ¿Hiragizawa? —pregunto en un susurro. La cercanía entre sus rostros ameritaba un susurro.

—Eriol —dijo de la misma forma, en ese tono bajo que únicamente parecía incrementar la gravedad de su voz. Tomoyo no comprendió y él procedió a explicar—. ¿Por qué no me llamas Eriol?

Ella no respondió al instante, acababa de caer en el hipnotismo que representaban los labios del ingles. ¿Por qué de pronto parecían tan delgados? ¿Tan suaves? Tan... ¿apetecibles?

La lluvia seguía escuchándose de fondo, el gris del cielo volvía a ser de un color oscuro e impenetrable, y las pupilas del mago habían regresado a la normalidad. Tomoyo ahogo un suspiro.

—Yo… no lo sé.

Eriol sonrió.

—Llámame Eriol —murmuró y sin más comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, a la espera de ese beso que sin saberlo había estado deseando. Aguardo pacientemente, pero luego de algunos segundos sin que nada ocurriera, opto por alzar sus parpados, contrariada.

—Vaya Daidouji, no tenía idea de todas las imperfecciones que tienes, de lejos apenas si se notan. Pero ¿Sabes? hay un ungüento muy bueno que puedo recomendarte y…

Allí murio el consejo de Eriol Hiragizawa. Sin mediar palabra, la amatista empujo con fuerza el cuerpo masculino y lo último que Eriol alcanzo a vislumbrar antes de que Tomoyo saliera corriendo del salón, fueron unos ojos amatista embriagados de una furia contenida.

Había sido una travesura un tanto cruel, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada después de un rato. ¡Qué divertido y qué fácil era molestar a Daidouji!

**/**

Eran de esas mañanas en que cualquiera preferiría quedarse en cama, bajo una mullida cobija y con una taza de chocolate caliente entre manos, disfrutando de una película que le miente desvergonzadamente a los espectadores, prometiendo un mundo de rosas si se tiene a un lado a la persona amada, engañando a los ingenuos televidentes con la idea de que el amor todo lo puede y todo lo vence.

Kurogane negó con la cabeza al tiempo en que una sonrisa cínica lo acompañaba. Él había dejado de creer en el amor, en realidad, nunca había creído en algo tan simplón como aquello; su educación recia iba en contra de todos esos sentimentalismos que él denominaba _para maricas_.

Por supuesto, creía en la atracción y en ese carnal deseo impulsivo por estar dentro de otra persona. Kurogane creía en las bajas pasiones, creía en la lujuria.

Permitió que su mente divagara por aquí, por allá, mientras la persona a quien esperaba se dignaba a darle la cara.

Estaba al tanto de su atractivo y aquello bien le había valido cuando se trataba de llevarse a cualquier mujer a la cama. A cualquiera que no fuera demasiado inteligente, demasiado puritana y demasiado fina como lo era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Pero desde luego, nunca es bueno malinterpretar las intenciones de nadie, en especial si se trataba de Kurogane.

Claro que sentía una enfermiza obsesión con la chica, pero tampoco era un patán; no lo había sido con sus anteriores amantes siendo estas de un estatus mucho más bajo que la amatista, así que era de esperarse que tampoco lo sería con ella. Y además había algo mucho más valioso e importante que satisfacer sus deseos carnales con esa nívea de cabellos azabaches. Algo que ella tenía a mares y que por el contrario, a su familia empezaba a escasearle por malos negocios. Tomoyo tenía algo que Kurogane quería incluso más que su cuerpo, Tomoyo tenía dinero, mucho dinero.

Y volvió a sonreír al recordarla en aquella absurda fiesta de disfraces, seguía siendo la misma pequeña niña inocente de antaño y la misma chiquilla que pensaba incautamente que él era igual de puro que ella. Rió. Kurogane había perdido la poca pureza que tenía a los 14.

En ese instante, como un flasheo mental, recordó también el humillante rato que vivió casi al final de la velada. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Él no era un hombre de corazonadas, y aunque se negaba a creerlo, en su interior residía una punzante espina que le decía que aquel extraño sujeto de gafas había tenido algo que ver. No estaba seguro cómo ni por qué, simplemente lo presentía. Ese chiquillo idiota, amigo de Tomoyo, no era lo que aparentaba.

—Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí Kurogane. Disculpa haberte hecho esperar.

El nombrado coloco cuidadosamente en la mesita ratona la copa de whisky que la servidumbre le había ofrecido con anterioridad y se puso de pie para recibir a la dueña de aquella casona, Sonomi Daidouji.

—Descuide Señora Daidouji, el complacido soy yo porque me conceda un poco de su valioso tiempo —si, Kurogane era un completo y rastrero buen hablador cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—Sonomi, te he dicho por años que me llames Sonomi —dijo la madre de Tomoyo sonriendo, sentía un particular agrado por ese joven—. ¡Pero toma asiento! Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Cómo estás tú?

El rostro de Kurogane se torno serio y sombrío mientras volvía a ocupar lugar en el cómodo sofá, quizá era un sentimiento verdadero, quizá no.

—Yo estoy bien, afortunadamente, pero mi padre todavía sigue luchando contra el cáncer. La verdad es que los doctores no dan muchas esperanzas y yo sé que le queda poco tiempo.

—Vaya, cuanto lo siento Kurogane —murmuro Sonomi por lo bajo, en verdad le dolía el camino al que había llegado a parar su colega de negocios. Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado en esa infinidad de veces que le aconsejo dejar el tabaco, la historia sería otra.

—Le agradezco, pero no he venido aquí a deprimirme —dijo el pelinegro con un ánimo renovado—. He venido a hablar con usted… Sonomi.

Ella asintió y su expresión maternal cambio a esa mascara que utilizaba cada que hablaba de negocios. Tenía la ligera impresión de que la visita de Kurogane no era solo por cortesía.

—Ya veo. Entonces… ¿A qué debo el honor?

El joven de cabello negro y rasgos afilados sonrió sibilinamente.

—He venido a solicitar su permiso para cortejar a Tomoyo.

**/**

— ¿Sería tan amable de hablarnos sobre el tema? —pregunto el profesor de historia bastante irritado—. ¡Hiragizawa!

Eriol levanto la cabeza del banco completamente desorientado, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién gritaba? ¿Por qué todos reían disimuladamente?

—Déjeme recordarle que si no le interesa la clase —continúo el hombre mientras se acercaba a su asiento, allá al final de la fila—, la puerta de este salón está suficientemente grande como para que usted y su presencia quepan muy bien, señor Hiragizawa.

—Oh —murmuro Eriol, tallándose los ojos, ¿a qué hora se había quedado dormido? —. Entonces, con su permiso profesor.

Y sin decir más dejo su silla y salió del aula arrastrando los pies ante los vítores de admiración por parte de sus compañeros. Tras él, alcanzo a escuchar al profesor decir algo como _"Además de ser un payaso con esas orejas en la cabeza, el niño resulta ser un payaso cínico"._

No le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Una vez fuera del salón, en el pasillo, opto por sentarse en el piso y recargar su cabeza contra la pared. Allí esperaría a sus compañeros hasta que terminara la última clase del día.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la campana sonara y uno a uno, los alumnos del salón tres comenzaran a salir.

Después del profesor de historia que le dedico una mirada de circunstancias, salieron sus amigos Sakura y Shaoran, y detrás de ellos, Tomoyo, quien no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada, en todo el día.

—No sé si felicitarte o insultarte por lo que hiciste Hiragizawa —dijo un sonriente Li a su amigo—. El tipo estaba tan enojado por tu descaro que no quito la cara de ogro durante el resto de la clase.

Sakura asintió, apoyando las palabras de su novio.

—No fue mi culpa, yo solo tenía sueño y él me invito a salir —el tono de Eriol sonó inocente y en efecto, bastante cínico. Shaoran soltó una risotada y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar fuera del edificio.

—Lo que hizo Hiragizawa estuvo mal, Li —hablo Tomoyo de pronto. Iba a unos pasos más adelante que los demás.

— ¿Aun estás enojada Tomoyo-chan? —la vocecilla del ingles le provoco una venita en la sien. Ella quería golpearlo.

— ¿Tomoyo está enojada? —pregunto Sakura con una enorme curiosidad. No todos los días veías a la joven Daidouji enfadada.

—Veras, pequeña Sakura, Tomoyo-chan está enfadada porque en la mañana le dije amablemente que tenía "granitos" en su rostro.

— ¡Cierra ya la boca, Eriol!

Ese grito de cólera hizo que los dos castaños detuvieran su caminata en conjunto con Eriol, pero a diferencia de este último, ellos dos estaban asustados. No recordaban haber visto antes ese brillo asesino en los ojos de la amatista.

Tomoyo soltó unos cuantos resoplidos y Sakura y Shaoran pensaron que si las miradas matasen, Eriol ya estaría enterrado cinco metros bajo tierra… vivo.

Nadie dijo nada, y al cabo de unos segundos la heredera del emporio de juguetes dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a zancadas. Debía alejarse de allí o acabaría rompiéndole el paraguas a Hiragizawa en esa cabezota que tenía.

— ¡Tomoyo-chan, espérame! —grito Eriol cuando ella ya iba unos metros más avanzada. Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y echo a correr tras ella.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Sakura y Shaoran cuando alcanzaron a escuchar algo de los acalorados gritos de sus níveos amigos.

_¡Deja de llamarme "Tomoyo-chan"!_

_Descuida, ya que me has llamado Eriol, no hay problema en que tú también me digas "Eriol-kun"… o ¡ya sé! ¡Tengo una magnífica idea! ¿Qué dices de "Onii-chan"? Vamos Tomoyo-chan, puedes decirme Onii-chan._

_¡Vete al demonio Hiragizawa!_

—Yo… me pregunto hasta cuándo van a estar así —dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Hasta que Daidouji deje de ser tan terca y Hiragizawa un fastidio con patas.

Sakura suspiro y entrelazo su mano con la del ambarino.

Les quedaba un largo, muy largo camino.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, pues la verdad aun sigo con eso de haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, que después de pensarlo un rato opte por dejarles este capitulo con un día de anticipación. Además que me gusto mucho y no quise esperar para compartirselos. Podemos ver que Eriol volvio a las andadas con eso de sacar de quicio a Tomoyo XD Y también algo desde el "punto de vista" de los que se suponen serán los antagonistas, aunque a veces creo que los antagonistas terminaran siendo los mismos protagonistas y... ya que después termino haciendo spoilers XD.

Les agradezco mucho! Cuando empece con el fic no creí que llegaría a tantos reviews ni a tantos lectores, así que desde aquí un inmenso gracias a todos :D Espero que disfruten el capitulo, yo me diverti escribiendolo. Hasta el miercoles!


	16. Fin del trato

**Fin del trato.**

_Nos vemos en el edificio principal de la revista Okihara a las ocho en punto. Llega temprano._

_Tu Onii-san, Eriol._

Presiono el botón de "borrar mensaje" con más fuerza de la debida mientras una venita de molestia le hacía compañía a su seño fruncido. ¿Por qué a Eriol le encantaba fastidiarle la vida? Eran los ocho con treinta de un domingo de descanso, un domingo en el que Tomoyo planeaba tirarse en su cama durante todo el día, comiendo helado de fresa y viendo películas dramáticas, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba de pie justo a un lado de la entrada de ese monstruoso edificio, con su cabello azabache cubierto por una boina café, una blusa en color crema y unos jeans oscuros que cabe mencionar, le apretaban como los mil demonios.

—Llega temprano, llega temprano… —murmuro la amatista con el palpable enojo en la voz. Y no era para menos, ¡Él tenía media hora de retraso! Que los dioses de apiadaran de Hiragizawa porque ella no lo haría.

Para ser sinceros, Tomoyo no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué rayos hacía allí; el mensaje de Eriol no decía otra cosa y ella continuaba preguntándose el por qué había ido. Quizá, solo quizá, y de una muy bizarra forma, extrañaba a ese sujeto insoportable, su manera de hablar, de reír y de… bueno, de ser tan él.

De un tiempo para acá, Eriol se había convertido en lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo. Uno bastante irritable si tenía que añadir algún adjetivo.

— ¡Hey, Tomoyo!

La susodicha volteo con cara de pocos amigos y fue cuando por fin lo vio. Eriol corría casi como si estuviera en un escenario de esponjosas nubes rosadas y esa sonrisita inocente y encantada no conseguía pasar desapercibida, ni sus orejas azuladas, ni su colita café.

Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de botones en color vino, el cabello no iba tan pulcramente arreglado como en otras ocasiones y sus ojos, esos ojos azul zafiro atraían tanto la atención por tener una pupila completamente recta que Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa ante las miraditas coquetas que le mandaban unas cuantas chicas que pasaban por ahí; ¿Qué tenían que verle? El chico era un energúmeno fastidioso y despistado que seguramente ellas no soportarían ni cinco minutos. No era por presumir, pero Tomoyo estaba segura que solamente ella era capaz de resistir las ocurrencias de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Tomoyo-chan… lamento la tardanza —dijo el joven ingles tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Desde allí la amatista alcanzo a vislumbrar unas gotitas de agua perlando su cabello. Al parecer Hiragizawa acababa de darse una ducha.

Si le hubieran preguntado, Eriol hubiera contestado que esperaba una buena reprimenda por parte de la nívea, unos cuantos gritos y otra tanta ración de quejas y maldiciones, pero ciertamente en ningún momento espero que Tomoyo se abalanzara sobre él y lo enredara en sus menudos brazos, en un apretujado abrazo que no le había dado nunca antes.

Hacía tiempo que no recibía una muestra de afecto como esa, que por un momento deseo que no terminara ni ahora ni nunca. Pero cuando Tomoyo comenzó a retirar los brazos de su cuello, él acepto que de quedarse más tiempo en esa posición tornaría el ambiente en algo incomodo.

Se separaron y la amatista sonrío genuinamente.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto Eriol devolviendo la sonrisa pero no por eso menos confundido.

—Solo porque sí —Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. Hiragizawa no tenía porque saber de su infantil táctica para ahuyentar a todas esas chicas revoltosas que acababa de atraer con su presencia—. Ahora, ¿quisieras decirme porque estamos aquí tan temprano y en domingo?

El chico pareció volver a la realidad de pronto, casi como si hubiera recordado algo que olvidó. Su ensanchada sonrisa era la muestra perfecta de una ridícula victoria.

— ¡Cierto! El día de hoy darán las bases completas para el concurso de la compañía Hasu. ¿No te lo dije? El concurso será dentro de tres semanas.

Eriol juraría que los ojos amatista de Tomoyo se habían tornado rojos por una fracción de segundo. Esa sonrisa genuina que había compuesto anteriormente acababa de desaparecer y todo en sus facciones le indicaba que la horda de gritos que estaba esperando no tardaría en llegar. Ella lucía muy enojada.

— ¡No me habías dicho nada Hiragizawa! —Eriol frunció los labios, allí estaba otra vez su apellido—. Esto es una locura, ¿qué diablos hago aquí? A ti solo te encanta meterme en problemas…

Él tomo su muñeca con algo de brusquedad, parando de tajo toda esa perorata e histerismo que de repente acababa de adueñarse de Tomoyo.

—Eriol. Soy Eriol —dijo suavemente y luego sonrió—. Lo harás bien, no olvides que eres muy buena en esas cosas.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, se había quedado prendada de la curvatura que hacían sus labios y de esa expresión tan serena que mostraba el rostro masculino. Por primera vez, fue capaz de ver en Eriol a ese mago Clow del que Sakura le hablara una vez hacía tantos años; un hombre de rictus tranquilo y de mirada imperturbable. Ella suspiro y con eso sintió que toda su incertidumbre la abandonaba por fin.

—Te encanta meterme en problemas —repitió Tomoyo y solo obtuvo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sin soltar su muñeca en ningún momento, Eriol la arrastro al interior del edificio, a lo que ella creía, era un punto sin posible retorno.

**/**

Apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha observaba intimidantemente a su interlocutor mientras que tamborileaba los dedos con la mano izquierda.

—Sabes que tengo razón —dijo él con su tonito altanero de siempre.

—Aun tengo una ligera esperanza.

Spinel negó con la cabeza y le regreso la mirada intimidante a Nakuru.

—El amo Eriol está completa y perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Mizuki, no importa que tanta atracción pueda sentir por la señorita Daidouji. Será mejor que dejes esa ridícula idea.

— ¡Pero es que ella es mayor que Eriol! —la expresión exagerada de Nakuru (quien había terminado semi-recostada en la mesa) provoco que el pequeño Guardián rodara los ojos.

Habían empezado esa extraña plática un rato antes con una frase muy simple. _"Espero que la señorita Mizuki regrese pronto a Inglaterra", _había comentado la chica de cabello castaño descuidadamente, causándole una morbosa curiosidad a un Spinel bastante aburrido.

Si bien Nakuru era el tipo de muchacha que se la pasaba chismorreando y enterándose de todo, no era alguien que hablara mal a espaldas de nadie, así que eso descartaba el hecho de detestara a Kaho Mizuki. Según ella, simplemente no soportaba la idea de que Eriol tuviera una relación amorosa con alguien mayor, y entre palabra y palabra, los dos habían concordado en la idea de que era bastante obvio que su amo también comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos hacia la chica amatista, quizá no muy fuertes, quizá no muy palpables, pero allí estaban, dando una efímera esperanza a la histérica de Nakuru.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto. El amo Eriol es el que decide a quien tener en su vida.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Nakuru moviendo una de sus manos como si espantara a un mosquito—. Pero desde hace un tiempo que Eriol se comporta como un completo idiota y además, ¡Daidouji es tan linda! Ella podría enseñarme a cocinar.

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Spinel y de pronto alzo el vuelo rumbo a la entrada de aquella sala de estar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Nakuru viéndolo desconcertada.

— ¿Has escuchado eso de "las paredes tiene oídos"? —contesto Spinel con otra pregunta.

—Siempre creí que era algo tonto.

El Guardián dirigió su mirada analítica hacia la entrada, donde vislumbro unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo moviéndose al compas de una agitada caminata y desapareciendo con rapidez.

—Pues será mejor que dejes de considerarlo así. Kaho Mizuki estaba escuchándonos.

**/**

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —susurro Tomoyo bastante exasperada. El sujeto que no paraba de explicar las bases del concurso volteo a verlos. Ese par de chiquillos no se habían callado en toda la presentación.

—Pero estoy aburrido Tomoyo-chan —murmuro de vuelta y continúo picando las costillas de la amatista. Era muy entretenido, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que aunque la chica tuviera un estilizado cuerpo, éste estuviera tan… esponjoso? Su dedo índice presionaba con ligereza y a cada tanto hacía ruidos extraños como _"poing",_ para Eriol, Tomoyo había dejado de ser una chica linda, de repente se había convertido en un lindo pudin suavecito. Y además, era sumamente divertido ver la forma en que ella saltaba en su asiento cada vez que la picaba.

—Ya basta o van a sacarnos.

—Eres una aguafiestas, si tan solo fueras más…

Las palabras de Eriol quedaron eclipsadas por el fuerte aplauso de todos los futuros concursantes y del mismo presentador. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué aplaudían? Ninguno de los dos tenía idea hasta que por una puerta lateral que había en esa especie de sala de juntas apareció la persona a la que el ingles menos deseaba ver.

Con esa sonrisa de comercial, el cabello elegantemente peinado y el traje juvenil, Kurogane entro en el lugar barriendo un buen puñado de suspiros de parte de las concursantes femeninas (que eran la mayoría) y uno que otro de preferencias dudosas.

Eriol tuvo el terrible sabor amargo de un _"típico" _inundando su boca. Es decir, ¿Qué tantas posibilidades había de que justamente el viejo "amigo" de la infancia de Tomoyo apareciera en escena? Claro, eso solo podía presentarse en la bizarra historia en la que estaba metido.

—Como sub presidente de la compañía de revistas Okihara, me complace el patrocinar este tipo de eventos —dijo Kurogane con su voz grave y trajo consigo una nueva oleada de suspiros y un resoplido por parte del ingles. Ese tipo era un presumido.

—Cierto, debí haberlo olvidado —murmuro Tomoyo a su lado, lejos de parecer sorprendida, parecía reflexiva.

— ¿Olvidar qué?

—La familia de Kurogane es dueña de la revista Okihara, ellos suelen hacer este tipo de patrocinios.

—Oh.

"_Bien hecho, la has traído a la boca del lobo Eriol"_, pensó el chico cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero sin darse cuenta. Al verlo, Tomoyo creyó que parecía un pequeño niño en medio de un berrinche. Cuando quería, Eriol podía parecer bastante adorable.

Casi media hora después aquella extraña reunión termino, entre comentarios del presentador (quien resulto ser el director general de la compañía de modas Hasu) y comentarios del mismo Kurogane, se acordó que el concurso se llevaría a cabo en el parque de diversiones de Tomoeda y que el mismo consistiría en tres rondas con un atuendo diferente para cada una.

Mientras todas las chicas parecían muy entusiasmadas, Tomoyo no sabía decidirse entre el nerviosismo, la alegría o esa expresión de hastío que insistía en aparecer en su rostro sin ninguna razón aparente.

Observo a Eriol de reojo y noto que el ingles tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas y sus ojos gritaban todas esas palabras que sus cuerdas vocales nunca alcanzarían siquiera a susurrar.

—Tomoyo, linda. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que nos encontraríamos aquí? —la voz de Kurogane la saco de su ensimismamiento y ella no tuvo opción más que despegar la vista de la puerta y centrarla en el joven que se acercaba a ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, el entusiasmo de la primera vez no se presento en esta ocasión. Kurogane tenía algo en la mirada que no sabía describir pero que le causaba desconfianza.

—Ninguno de los dos, seguro —dijo la nívea con una de esas sonrisas ensayadas que eran su especialidad.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero conociéndote era de esperarse encontrarte en un concurso como este —Kurogane puso una ligera atención en Eriol, y con un tono palpablemente despectivo (tanto que sorprendió a Tomoyo), agrego—: Y veo que vienes muy bien acompañada de tu _gato._

Eriol sintió la sangre galopar por sus venas con una fuerza desquiciante, más sin embargo prefirió callar; no iba a armar un escándalo en ese lugar, no era su estilo y sinceramente tenía una enorme pereza que al mínimo intento de ataque, seguramente le saldría un bostezo.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos Tomoyo —dijo el chico de ojos zafiro, en un vano intento de zafarse del inminente problema que ya se veía venir.

— ¿Se van tan pronto? —Eriol no pudo ignorar ese tono de molesta ironía—. Oh vamos, si deseas irte puedes hacerlo _pequeño gato,_ pero no arrastres a Tomoyo —Kurogane coloco su intensa mirada en la chica y ella sintió un escalofrío. ¿Dónde estaba su viejo amigo y su amor platónico? Ahora todo lo que veía era a un hombre de cruel e iracunda vista—. Te invito a desayunar Tommy, ¿Qué dices?

Tomoyo trago en seco y por un momento se quedo muda. Kurogane, con esa marcada facción de falsa alegría le provocaba un impertinente miedo. Era como ver dos caras de la misma moneda. Era capaz de encontrar en sus rasgos al pequeño niño que conoció en la infancia, pero al contemplar su sonrisa sibilina y su mirada rasgada, no conseguía evocar otra cosa que la máscara de un psicópata engreído.

—Tomoyo desayunara conmigo —escucho la voz de Eriol a su lado y de inmediato le dirigió toda su atención. ¿Por qué tenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos eran un remolino de algo muy similar al enojo? Alguien tan sereno y despreocupado como él no podía enfadarse, ¿o sí?

—Se nota que eres un caballero —expreso el pelinegro y entonces sonrío; era una sonrisa cruel—. Lástima que a Tomoyo no le guste comer con un _miserable gato._

La amatista ahogo un grito cuando alcanzo a ver la estirada figura de Eriol abalanzarse contra el fornido cuerpo de Kurogane y asestar un sórdido y limpio golpe a su mandíbula. Y después otro y otro y otro, hasta que el firme rostro del mayor se convirtió en una repugnante mezcla de sangre y piel mallugada.

Si antes con Kurogane había sentido miedo, esta vez con Eriol sintió un pavor desmedido. Ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre y esa mirada fiera de un felino que ataca a su presa era simplemente desquiciante. Aquel no era el Eriol que conocía, no era el chico caprichoso y juguetón al que estaba acostumbrada, el que la sacaba de sus casillas todos los días. Ese no era _su_ Eriol.

El níveo se relamió los labios después de un último golpe y fue allí cuando Tomoyo reacciono.

—Eriol… — su voz salió en un susurro, no tenía la valentía de siempre. El susodicho la miro por un momento y toda esa expresión de cazador abandono su rostro; de pronto, lo único que se distinguió en la cara de Eriol fue la perplejidad y el pánico, un pánico puro.

—Tomoyo, yo…

Después de ese intento de habla, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido seco de una bofetada. Ella acababa de golpearlo, pero curiosamente no fue eso lo que le dolió en el alma, no, fue esa expresión de odio y tristeza que Tomoyo le regalo. Parecía decepcionada, parecía herida y él tan solo parecía miserable, justo como el tipo semiconsciente, Kurogane, había dicho.

—Tomoyo…

—Vete —dijo ella en esa voz fría que solo las personas extremadamente dulces y que han sufrido una extrema desilusión son capaces de entonar.

—Al menos déjame darte una explicación.

— ¡Que te vayas! —Eriol intento replicar nuevamente pero ella no se lo permitió—. Vete de aquí, ¡vete de una vez y déjame en paz! No te quiero en mi vida ¿entiendes? ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es causar problemas Hiragizawa!

Un silencio incomodo, tenso y de incertidumbre prosiguió a aquel último grito. Eriol se puso de pie y asintió mecánicamente, se le notaba ausente.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —pregunto sin ninguna emoción ni en su rostro ni en su voz.

—Quiero que termines con este estúpido trato y te apartes de mí —respondió Tomoyo firme y con una lagrima que no soltaría en ese momento.

—Entiendo. Así será Daidouji —fueron las palabras de Eriol y sin decir más camino hasta la salida de la sala con ese andar suave y elegante que lo caracterizaba.

No hubo un adiós, ni una lagrima y ni una expresión de tristeza. La escena había sido tan surrealista que era difícil de creerla pero ¿Qué más daba? Ellos dos ya eran lo suficiente surrealistas como para agregarle a la cuota lo extraño del momento.

En los minutos siguientes, Tomoyo corrió al auxilio de un Kurogane que parecía por fin había perdido la conciencia y Eriol no detuvo sus pasos y tampoco giro la cabeza. Dejo el edificio de la revista como quien sale de su casa en un día cualquiera.

Si los dos sintieron la perdida eso nunca se sabrá, pero lo cierto es que así como Tomoyo no olvidaría el rostro asesino del ingles, Eriol tampoco olvidaría esa curiosa expresión firme y a la vez asustadiza de la amatista.

Y el trato se rompió y algo se rompió con ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Que decir? Una disculpa de nuevo por la tardanza :( los ultimos días de clases siempre son los peores, pero por fortuna ya estoy de vacaciones, asi que espero poder volver a eso de un capitulo por semana :D

Sé que se preguntaran, ¿y el humor donde quedo? Bueno, lo cierto es que he hecho todo esto a posta, al fic le faltan algunos capitulos y pensé "un poquito de drama no estaria mal" despues de todo las cosas no son siempre risas y colores rosas. Espero como siempre que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia o algo, alli estan los reviews. Saludos! :D


	17. Eriol y Tomoyo

**Eriol y Tomoyo.**

_Y camina… y camina sin parar… camina hasta que tus huesos griten y tu alma llore…_

El día era un fiasco, tan luminoso, tan cálido… tan alegre. Eriol echo la cabeza hacia atrás y largo un profundo suspiro, incluso el cielo de un despejado azul celeste parecía feliz, parecía reírse burlonamente de él, ah sí, podía escuchar esa cadenciosa risa burlona retumbándole en los tímpanos y estrujándole el corazón, fuerte, fuerte, muy fuerte, que dentro de poco él estaba seguro que se convertiría en una masa deforme, una masa que no moriría sino que continuaría latiendo, atormentándole la existencia y el pensamiento.

Sí, el día era un fiasco.

Él era un fiasco.

¡Su situación era un fiasco!

¿Cuánto había pasado? Si todavía seguía lo suficientemente cuerdo, cosa de la que no estaba seguro, habían transcurrido exactamente dos semanas y tres días, dos semanas y tres días desde aquel encontronazo con cierto estúpido pelinegro al que había terminado partiéndole la cara. A Eriol todavía le causaba gracia la expresión de terror que había compuesto Kurogane un segundo antes de que su puño golpeara su perfecta mandíbula. Era una lastima que la consecuencia no hubiera sido tan chistosa como ese rostro desencajado de miedo.

Eriol observo una vez más el limpio cielo y pensó que el día no era realmente un fiasco, de hecho, hasta se podía decir que era agradable, claro, lo diría si no se encontrara hasta la coronilla de todo ese ambiente estresante que había empezado a plagar sus mañanas desde hacía dos semanas y tres días. Porque sí, no alcanzaba a expresarlo de otra forma, el que Tomoyo no le dirigiera la palabra lo estaba asfixiando y lo que era peor, la amatista se había vuelto una completa cría. ¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo Daidouji tenía a la pobre de Sakura como paloma mensajera? Ya fuera para trabajar en conjunto, para pasar un material o incluso para decir "vete al demonio", la nívea se lo comunicaba primero a la pequeña Kinomoto, y ésta, inocente y buena como ella misma, después se lo expresaba a él. De esa forma, los cuatro (si, Li también iba incluido en el paquete) se habían envuelto en una aborrecida atmosfera que consistía en frases del tipo _"Sakura, dile al joven Hiragizawa que deje de golpear mi banco", "Sakura, ¿serías tan amable de pasarle esto al joven Hiragizawa?", "Sakura, comunícale al joven Hiragizawa que el profesor de música lo busca". _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, la pobre chica estaba hecha un lío y Eriol ya comenzaba a notar las muecas de fastidio y desesperación que se le dibujaban en el rostro cada que a Daidouji se le daba por soltar una de sus frasecitas.

Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo, una cosa era que estuviera enojada con él, pero otra muy diferente era que comenzara a arrastrar a la ingenua de su amiga castaña.

_No te detengas, camina, camina, camina, dale un respiro a tu maltrecho corazón y sigue caminando._

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese cosquilleo cada que Tomoyo le dirigía una mirada? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo? Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si él no se estuviera comportando como un atolondrado adolescente. Eriol lo sabía, si aquellos sentimientos no se hubieran abierto paso poco a poco en su corazón, en esos momentos no le importaría tanto el que la amatista no le dirigiera la palabra ni la sonrisa.

¡Pero menudo idiota! ¡Él había tenido la culpa!

Era en instantes como ese en los que despreciaba profundamente su enfermiza idea de diversión. Si dos meses atrás no se hubiera empecinado en proponer un trato ridículo, quizá ahorita estuviera disfrutando del alegre día y se sentiría dichoso de que Kaho, aquella mujer que se suponía amaba, estuviera pasando el rato en su mansión. Ah, pero la realidad distaba mucho de eso, no estaba disfrutando del día y tampoco se sentía dichoso de que la pelirroja anduviera pululando por cada rincón de su casa. De hecho, él podía mencionar con una ligera nota de pena, que comenzaba a fastidiarse de la actitud sumisa y condescendiente de su pareja.

Todavía cavilando, recostó su cuerpo en el firme concreto de la azotea del edificio escolar y con las manos tras su cabeza, cerro los ojos, mostrando unos rasgos apacibles cuando interiormente era un completo desastre de emociones.

_Ahora escucha, ahora siente, ¿ya lo sabes? cuando has viajado por años, caminando, el cuerpo muere, el cuerpo sangra, y tus huesos gritan y tu alma llora._

Qué tristeza lo embargaba, que desasosiego, no recordaba ocasión alguna en que él, Eriol, experimentara tales pesares. Él que se sentía invencible y poderoso y sabio, ahora se encontraba enredado en el espeso manto de la melancolía y el enojo.

Y pensar que sería justamente él el claro ejemplo de lo desgraciada que puede llegar a ser la vida con aquellos que osan jugar con fuego.

De pronto, interrumpiendo su oleada personal de pensamientos ponzoñosos, se escucho la cancioncita de piano de su teléfono móvil. Eriol recordaba que en algún momento le había parecido bastante bella y melodiosa, pero hoy solo sintió hastío y unas enormes ganas de hacerla callar.

Tomo el insistente aparatito entre manos y con un resoplido descubrió el nombre que marcaba la pantalla de color: era Kaho.

Estuvo tentado a no atender, en serio que lo estuvo, pero la venita de curiosidad termino siendo más fuerte que él y, todavía con la duda cincelándole el rostro, presiono la tecla que abriría la llamada.

—Kaho, ¿Qué ocurre? —fue el insípido saludo de Eriol.

Ella respondió algo y la conversación se extendió más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Al colgar, varios minutos después, el rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa era todo un poema. La confusión, el asombro y una pizca de molestia trazaban interminables mapas en sus rasgos afilados que solo un idiota no alcanzaría a notarlos. No había tenido oportunidad de elegir, ella simplemente había dado las cosas por hecho y él, aturdido como se encontraba en esos momentos gracias a su asunto con Tomoyo, acababa de aceptar sin rechistar ni un poco.

Fue allí cuando Eriol se pregunto si realmente no se estaba volviendo estúpido, ¿algún efecto secundario de la pócima, tal vez? O quizá nunca había sido tan listillo como siempre había presumido.

Frustrado y con la sensación de estar acorralado, Eriol se deshizo de los anteojos y estrujo sus ojos con fuerza, en un vano intento por sacudirse todas esas emociones que lo traían de cabeza. Por primera vez en muchos años, la reencarnación del gran mago Clow no sabía qué hacer.

Seguía con su interminable acción cuando de pronto, como un sonido muy distante, alcanzo a escuchar la puertecilla de la azotea abrirse y unos pasos ligeros y firmes acercarse a su persona.

—Así que aquí estabas. Nos tenías preocupados.

Eriol alzo el rostro y desde allí, sin sus lentes, le pareció ver que el sol resplandeciente detrás de Shaoran le daba un aura de triunfo y galantería que él había perdido quién sabe dónde, quién sabe cuándo.

Le mando al castaño su mejor mirada de desprecio, ¿Qué tenía ese chico que siempre aparecía en momentos como ese? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba simplemente hundirse en su miseria? Pero desde luego, el zopenco de Li tenía un enorme ego y un enorme complejo de héroe como para dejarlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

Eriol suspiro y se coloco sus anteojos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Li?

—Nada, solo quería saber dónde estabas. Ya sabes, Sakura se ha estado preguntando por qué te has saltado las clases de toda la mañana —dijo el castaño tomando asiento a un lado de donde Eriol estaba acostado—. Eres muy bueno escabulléndote Hiragizawa.

El ingles arrugo la nariz, la excusa de Shaoran era tan patética como su propio aspecto en ese momento.

—Vamos, los dos sabemos que no has venido porque Sakura está preocupada. ¿Qué quieres?

Shaoran lo contemplo unos segundos; por muy mal que Eriol se sintiera, nunca abandonaba esa faceta de sabelotodo presumido. Era algo que le agradaba de ese sujeto, Hiragizawa nunca perdía su estilo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Daidouji? —soltó de repente, no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto si de todos modos el níveo no se tragaba nada de lo que decía—. Sakura se ha cansado de preguntarle a ella y las cosas más que tensas, se están volviendo insoportables.

—Si Tomoyo no les dijo nada ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo hare? —dijo Eriol cortante, a veces, solo a veces, era molesta la forma en que Shaoran pretendía meterse en sus asuntos.

—En realidad, nada —el tono del castaño sonaba calmado, no parecía haberle importado lo tajante de su compañero—. Entiendo que no quieras decirlo, pero ¿sabes? Sakura y yo agradeceríamos que no nos inmiscuyeran en sus problemas.

Un silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, era un silencio neutro y bastante indiferente, era como el punto final a esa efímera conversación.

Y cuando el joven chino se decidió a levantarse y desaparecer de la azotea, la voz de Eriol lo detuvo un instante, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Golpee al tipo amigo de Tomoyo —dijo como si nada—. Merecía que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, es un idiota.

Shaoran asintió con una media sonrisa, se disponía a abrir la puertecilla cuando las palabras del ingles lo volvieron a detener.

—Hay algo más, Shaoran —murmuro él, pronunciando por primera vez su nombre de pila. Al castaño no le paso por alto que en algún punto su largo flequillo azulado le había cubierto los ojos.

Espero expectante y lo que dijo Eriol a continuación lo dejo helado.

—Yo… regresare a Inglaterra cuando el curso termine. Recibí una llamada de Kaho y ella tiene ya todo preparado.

Shaoran trago en seco y quedo sin habla.

El curso terminaba en tres semanas.

_Camina, y cuando veas aquella pequeña luz, es cuando sabrás que debes dejar de caminar._

**/**

Observó por la ventana como los pajarillos iban y venían de un lado a otro, distraída, observaba también la multitud de colores marrones que plagaban su plumaje, incluso algunos tenían unas manchitas negras.

Tomoyo movía la cabeza ligeramente ante las armónicas voces de los chicos del coro, ellos cantaban bien, muy bien de hecho, pero según palabras de la misma profesora, esas que tan solo comentaba entre sus colegas, _"el grupo de canto no sería nada sin la angelical voz de la señorita Daidouji"._

La chica parpadeo repetidas veces, intentando volver a la realidad y alejar esos banales pensamientos que le hacían remolinos traviesos en la cabeza, abstrayéndola en su propio mundo y apartándola de todo aquello que la mantuviera unida a tierra.

A la heredera Daidouji nunca le había gustado la sangre, la repelía tanto como lo hacía con las verduras allá por los tiempos en que tenía cinco años. Cada que veía ese liquido espeso, viscoso y carmesí le entraban unas terribles nauseas y unas ganas de salir corriendo. Por esa razón, Tomoyo se preguntaba cómo es que no había abandonado al pobre de Kurogane aquel día. El chico estaba bañado en manchones terribles de sangre, alguna a punto de secarse, otra brotando aun de sus heridas, fresca y roja, inundando de un olor oxido toda aquella sala de juntas.

Trato de ahuyentar el recuerdo, experimentar una vez más la imagen de Kurogane en su cabeza la estaba mareando.

Giro el rostro y no le sorprendió ver a la profesora de música haciéndole señas, llamándola para hacer una de las típicas demostraciones, una de esas en las que ella tenía que cantar y "enseñarle" a sus compañeros cómo debía hacerse el trabajo. A esas alturas, a Tomoyo no le extrañaba que la mitad del grupo la odiara. Nadie la conocía realmente, pero ellos habían colocado un letrero invisible en su frente que rezaba _"Tomoyo la preferida Daidouji"._

Fue a colocarse en medio del salón, ante la sonrisa ilusionada de la profesora y las miradas recelosas de sus compañeros.

Canto y desafino a propósito, y canto una vez más y una vez más desafino, y para cuando la clase hubo terminado, la sonrisa de la maestra había desaparecido y las miradas de los chicos se suavizaron un poco, solo un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, el salón de música hubiera estado vacío de no ser por la menuda chica de cabello azabache que seguía allí, de pie en el centro, con los ojos perdidos en un punto muerto, rememorando con sorpresa ese día en el edificio de la revista Okihara.

Frunció los labios y sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus orbes amatista. Ese día, después de que Kurogane recuperara la conciencia, la había visto de una manera diferente, de una manera deseable y entonces, sin decir nada, se había abalanzado contra sus labios y la había besado, le había dado el beso que venía esperando desde hacía tantos años y, para su asombro, Tomoyo se había descubierto sintiéndose ajena a todo. Ajena a cualquier sentimiento que aquella acción le pudiera provocar, porque simplemente el beso de Kurogane no le había provocado nada diferente a una ligera aversión y a un amargo sabor a sangre.

Pero tenía que ser sincera, lo que causo que abriera los ojos de par en par, no fue el hecho de que su amor platónico la besara, ni que luego de eso le contara con emoción cómo su madre había concedido permiso para cortejarla, sino que en medio de toda esa habladuría por parte de Kurogane, Tomoyo termino perdiéndose en los mares de sus pensamientos, que traicioneros como ningún otro, fueron a parar en un chico de ojos zafiro y cabello azulado, ese mismo que entraba como si nada al salón de música y ahora tenía una tez más pálida de lo normal.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Tomoyo se divertía interiormente con la expresión de Eriol. Lucía sorprendido y levemente aliviado, casi como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

—No tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí —murmuro saliendo de su asombro y volviendo a colocarse esa mascara imperturbable que ella tanto admiraba y tanto odiaba—. Yo solo… quería tocar el piano un rato.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, por el contrario, endureció la mirada y se acerco a la ventana en busca de su mochila. Tenía la intención de irse, no había hablado con Hiragizawa en el último tiempo y no pretendía hacerlo ahora.

Entre el tenso ambiente, ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias, ella hacia la salida y él hacia el piano. Los dos con un grito mudo que les llenaba las pupilas, un grito que ellos tercos y testarudos, no iban a dejar materializarse.

Eriol comenzó a tocar y por alguna razón que Tomoyo jamás alcanzo a saber, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, estática y sin que sus piernas reaccionaran.

La melodía que Eriol interpretaba era… no era hermosa, ni siquiera bonita, aquella pieza de música destacaba infaliblemente por ser desesperante, por ser agónica y detestable. Tomoyo sonrío sin alegría antes de girarse, de frente al instrumento y al chico que magistralmente deslizaba sus largos dedos por las blancas teclas.

—Ya basta —susurro a la nada. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido—. ¡Ya basta, Eriol!

El ingles detuvo su sonata al instante, mirándola desconcertado. Por un momento… por un momento creyó que ella se había marchado ya.

—L-lo lamento —fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, tan tirante que uno podría lanzar un diminuto alfiler al piso y hubiera creado un ruido atronador.

Tomoyo no sabría decir con precisión cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto escucho el banco del piano ser arrastrado y observo cómo Eriol se acercaba a ella, con cautela y una cierta reticencia en sus facciones.

—No sigas —el tono de la amatista era una súplica maquillada de firmeza y seguridad. Él no se detuvo y luego de algunos pasos, estuvieron solo a un palmo de distancia.

Eriol le dedico una intensa mirada. Debía admitir que no era el momento preciso, ni siquiera estaba preparado, pero ya que estaban ahí decidió hablar de una vez.

— ¿Por qué sigues comportándote como una niña, Tomoyo? —pregunto con esa modulación que a ella le recordaba el estar hablando con un adulto. Y en parte así era, Hiragizawa era un adulto en cuerpo de muchacho, ella… ella solo era una adolescente que pasaba por una mala racha.

—No me comporto como una niña —respondió desviando la mirada, por alguna razón no era capaz de mantener su vista en él.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces quieres decirme por qué me has evitado en todo este tiempo? No haces más que fastidiar a Sakura y a Li y de paso a mí también —la voz de Eriol iba en aumento y la nívea no hacía más que agachar la cabeza—. Hemos terminado con el trato y tampoco te he molestado, ¿qué está mal entonces?

—No es algo que te importe.

—Claro que me importa, Tomoyo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo incómodos que se han vuelto estos días? ¡Dime ya qué demonios te pasa!

— ¿¡Quieres saber qué me pasa!? —exclamo la amatista estrujándose las manos nerviosamente—. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba bien en mi vida, pero de pronto llegaste tú, tú y esas odiosas orejas y esa maldita sonrisa y haces de las cosas un desastre, haciendo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos cuando apenas si nos hablamos en cinco años Hiragizawa. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ¡vas y golpeas al chico del que estoy enamorada! ¿Quieres que siga? Porque puedo hacer una lista ahora mismo donde diga tod…

El monologo de Tomoyo fue interrumpido sin ninguna delicadeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él hacía eso justamente cuando ella más confundida se encontraba? Cuándo se preguntaba seriamente si quería tanto a Kurogane como acababa de profesar…

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al tanto de la ligera presión que hacían las manos de Eriol sobre sus brazos, al tanto de la placentera sensación de los finos labios masculinos contra los suyos.

Sí, el beso de Hiragizawa era placentero, dulce y algo demandante y ella, tan terca como llegaba a ser en ocasiones, no pudo hacer sino devolverle el gesto con la misma intensidad. No quería que él la dominara a su antojo, no cuando estaba molesta y confundida como en esos momentos.

Y entonces, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, aquel beso se convirtió en la pelea, en el grito que ninguno de los dos había permitido que saliera a la luz. Era un beso que los estremecía a partes iguales y que nadie, ni siquiera ellos, sabían lo mucho que iba a gustarles.

Cuando se separaron, no por falta de aire, sino porque así debía ser, cada uno se llevo en el gusto el sabor del otro. Algo les decía que un beso como aquel no experimentarían en ningún otro lado.

—Perdóname —dijo Eriol en un susurro, con voz grave y sin soltar aun los brazos delgados de Tomoyo—. Perdóname por causarte todos esos problemas. Creí que te divertirías. Creí que iba a ser una buena experiencia. Veo que me equivoque —una sonrisa que no alcanzo a invadir sus ojos apareció antes de que continuara—. Pero descuida, dentro de poco no sabrás de mí por un tiempo.

Ella frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

El joven ingles la miro y de a poco dejo su agarre, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del salón de música.

—Bueno, dentro de tres semanas regresare a casa, en Inglaterra. Hice una promesa y es hora de cumplirla —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero todavía no te libras de mí ¿eh? Espero que estés preparada para el concurso, ten por seguro que estaré allí para ver tus diseños —intento decir en un tono jocoso. Al pobre chico no le funciono su idea de aligerar el ambiente—. En fin, hasta mañana Daidouji.

Él sonrió una vez más y salió del salón con su porte erguido.

Por su parte, Tomoyo contemplo atenta el lugar donde él había desaparecido y luego de algún rato, ella también cruzo la puerta. Ya no tan furiosa, ya no tan confundida, sino tan solo con esa lágrima que por mucho tiempo deseo salir y que en esos momentos corría libremente por su blanca mejilla.

Qué tonta, qué estúpida, ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Ah claro, tenía que suceder algo como eso para admitir que Hiragizawa le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

El día siguió transcurriendo, sin menguar en ningún momento su felicidad, sin los pajarillos dejar de cantar hasta que el crepúsculo empezó a rozar el cielo.

Era curioso cómo ni Eriol ni Tomoyo recordaron que dentro de tres semanas se cumplía el plazo de ese extraño trato que habían empezado y habían terminado antes de tiempo. Dentro de tres semanas, cuando cierto chico de cabello azulado estuviera a punto de subir al avión, las orejas de gato y esa cola café desaparecerían para no volver.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ahh bueno ni hablar, no era mi intencion hacerlos esperar con la nueva actualizacion (como me dijeron en los reviews que no lo hiciera XD) pero como me desanime bastante con la idea de que quiza tendria que repetir una materia pues al final no conseguia escribir nada hasta este fin de semana.

Y... este capitulo estuvo mas calmado, pero los sentimientos de ambos ya estan allí! y que me dicen de Eriol? El chico al fin se animo jaja. Y pues bueno, ya se ve por alli el final, aunque Eriol todavía esta a tiempo de recapacitar y no irse a ningun lado, ya veremos que sucede. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Abrazos!


	18. El modelo perfecto

**El modelo perfecto.**

— ¿Tomoyo? —fue el saludo sorprendido de Eriol cuando abrió la puerta principal de su mansión aquel mediodía.

La chica lo veía directo a los ojos con un gracioso rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Ese día llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una elaborada trenza e iba ataviada con una falda larga y una blusa de color blanco. Aunque a simple vista toda ella parecía impecable, ese rostro cansado y ojeroso descuadraba por completo en la armónica imagen.

—Necesito tu ayuda… Eriol—dijo ella con esa firmeza de antaño que no permitía un "no" por respuesta.

El susodicho, todavía bajo los efectos de la sorpresa, asintió de forma ausente y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Luego de eso, caminaron en completo silencio hasta que el ingles le indico la entrada a una de las salas, una que tenía las paredes cubiertas de empapelado color crema y sofás antiguos y de buen gusto, de ese estilo que le hacía sentir a Tomoyo como si estuviera en una sala de Inglaterra.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té? —pregunto el níveo educadamente y ella se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

—No he venido por té —respondió Tomoyo sonriendo a medias, mientras ocupaba lugar en uno de los sofás y empezaba a rebuscar algo en aquella gigante bolsa que traía consigo y que Eriol había ignorado hasta entonces—. He venido porque quiero que me ayudes con algo.

Y entonces, ante los atentos ojos azul zafiro del chico, Tomoyo comenzó a sacar de su bolsa unas cuantas prendas de colores oscuros y se las fue lanzando una a una, ante su expresión estupefacta y su sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— ¡Es uno de mis diseños para el concurso! —escuchó la voz emocionada de la amatista entre toda esa montaña de ropa que de a poco se había ido formando en sus brazos—. Es solo que… aun no logro terminarlo, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Eriol se las arreglo para lanzarle una mirada curiosa y ella no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia las orejas de gato de su compañero, las cuales se movían de un lado a otro, atentas al más mínimo sonido que pudiera haber.

— ¿Cómo es? —preguntó de pronto y las cejas de Eriol se alzaron sin comprender. Tomoyo señaló las orejas antes de ponerse a la tarea de sacar más prendas e instrumentos de costura—. Llevas mucho tiempo con ellas y también con ese ruidito en tu espalda que no se calla —añadió refiriéndose a la cola que iba de un lado a otro, haciendo el _fuu fuu_ de siempre—. ¿Cómo es… ser un gato?

Eriol parpadeo un par de veces para justo después dibujar un rictus de entendimiento en su rostro. Si tenía que ser sincero, en todo ese tiempo no le había prestado real atención a todo aquel asunto. Ahora se preguntaba si Yuuko no habría estado bromeando con eso de convertirse en un gato en "toda regla".

—Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras Tomoyo le lanzaba una expresión perspicaz—. Quiero decir... simplemente están aquí. Desde luego que tengo ciertos comportamientos de… gatos, pero en realidad son como accesorios.

Ella asintió de forma ausente, recordando de pronto esos días en los que el mago se había vuelto loco por una pelota o por aquella bola de estambre, pero en contra de sus deseos, no volvió a preguntar más.

Por su parte, Eriol solo atinó a colocar el montón de ropa a un lado del sofá y descuidadamente llevo una mano a su cabello, alborotándolo en un gesto de incomodidad. ¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo tenía esos cambios de humor repentinos? Hasta donde él sabía, la joven Daidouji estaba hecha una furia con él, pero si debía admitirlo, agradecía que ella hubiera sido la primera en buscarlo. Después de todo los dos debían hablar sobre un asunto importante; ese pequeñísimo detalle que involucraba el salón de música de la escuela, a ambos y a un comprometedor beso.

—Tomoyo… —empezó a decir, pero la amatista lo sorprendió lanzándole directamente al rostro lo que parecía ser un sombrero.

—Tendremos una sesión de modelaje, Eriol.

Y ahí el tiempo se congeló para Hiragizawa, esfumando en un segundo cualquier pensamiento sobre lo sucedido aquel día en el salón de música. Si no se equivocaba, la última vez que había modelado para Tomoyo las cosas no habían ido nada bien… para él.

—Me niego.

— ¿Qué? No puedes negarte —el tono de Tomoyo se había vuelto ligeramente chillón y desesperado—. Estuve trabajando toda la noche en el traje y ya que no tengo maniquíes masculinos, no tengo una idea de cómo luce. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Eriol soltó un resoplido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y desde ahí, con el sonido de su voz amortiguado, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Li que sea tu maniquí? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu amigo Kurogane?

Sabía que aquello era un golpe bajo, lo advirtió cuando un respingo y un sonrojo se apoderaron del cuerpo de Tomoyo. Claro, ella no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

—Li esta todo el tiempo con Sakura. Y Kurogane… a él no le quedaría bien el diseño.

— ¿No? Me pregunto por qué. Apuesto lo que sea a que él estaría encantado de modelar para ti.

Tomoyo lo miro con algo muy parecido al fastidio y a una mezcla entre derrota y vergüenza.

—A Kurogane no le sentaría bien porque… el traje es para ti —susurró Tomoyo, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos. Eriol permaneció en silencio, sin dar real crédito a lo que escuchaba—. Además —volvió a hablar ante el aparente mutismo del ingles—, también he traído los otros trajes. Yo… quiero que me des tu opinión.

Eriol parpadeó un par de veces antes de atreverse a hablar. ¿Por qué esta chica era tan poco predecible? Para él, acostumbrado a leer a las personas a su antojo y a dar por sentado lo que harían a continuación, era un completo dolor de cabeza el no tener ni la más mínima idea acerca del actuar de Tomoyo.

Un día antes le gritaba infinidad de cosas, culpándolo de arruinar su vida y al otro estaba ahí en su casa, sonriéndole y a la espera de una respuesta que él no sabía cómo declinar.

—Tomoyo, creo que te equivocaste de persona. ¡Yo no sé nada de moda! —alegó en un vano intento de salir por la tangente.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo único que quiero es que digas si te gustan o no. Solo será un rato, lo prometo.

Él pareció pensarlo un momento y al cabo de unos minutos no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar con derrota.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que soy un pésimo modelo.

El rostro de Tomoyo se ilumino y él tuvo la certeza de que aquel sería un día bastante peculiar.

**/**

Se miro una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el cuarto de baño; si lo pensaba bien y evocaba memorias de muchos años pasados, llegaba a la conclusión de que en ningún momento se había probado ninguno de sus diseños, y todavía más sorprendente era el hecho de que tampoco creara una prenda para su propio uso. Siempre, desde que comenzara a confeccionar haya por su tierna infancia, habían sido trajes para su querida Sakura, trajes para Li, incluso trajes para su madre, pero nunca nada para ella.

Tomoyo sonrió suavemente, ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando llamó a la puerta de Hiragizawa?

Tal vez había pensado en una excusa para probarse esos vestidos que había confeccionado, o tal vez pensaba en la forma de estar cerca de aquella persona que conseguía revivir a la antigua Tomoyo con un simple comentario. O quizá, simplemente, había estado pensando durante toda la mañana y toda la noche anterior, en el sabor de unos delgados labios masculinos y en esa sensación que le había alborotado los sentidos un día atrás en el salón de música de la escuela.

— ¿Planeas tardarte mucho? Llevas ahí casi media hora.

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta de madera le hicieron dar un respingo y al instante un sonrojo le lleno las mejillas. Se sentía como si Eriol hubiera descubierto sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo salió del cuarto de baño al cabo de unos minutos, solo para encontrarse con un chico tirado en la cama que jugaba alegremente con uno de los listones que seguramente había sacado de su bolso.

Ver a Eriol dar manotazos contra el inocente listón color amarillo, mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez en el mullido colchón, le pareció una imagen bastante bizarra. Sobre todo porque al contemplarlo, con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, divertida, y con sus orejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia abajo, como si estuviera cazando, Tomoyo no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en un gato.

La amatista se aclaro la garganta sutilmente y eso fue suficiente para que Eriol detuviera su juego.

— ¡Tomoyo-chan! ¿Tienes idea de lo divertido que es jugar con esto? —preguntó el ingles señalando el listón que tenía entre manos. Su sonrisa le recordó a la de un niño—. Deberías intentarlo.

Ella negó, divertida con su actitud infantil.

Dio una vuelta lenta y cuando encaró una vez más a Eriol dijo lo siguiente:

— ¿Qué te parece?

Ahora, fue el turno del joven mago para sonrojarse.

Tomoyo vestía… bueno, ¿Qué demonios llevaba la amatista encima? Eriol dejo de lado su juguete improvisado y a continuación acaricio su barbilla, en una falsa y muy exagerada expresión de concentración. Ciertamente no tenía ni idea de lo que la chica vestía. ¿Un vestido? ¿Una falda? ¿Un… abanico?

¡Quizá los tres!

Volvió a acariciar su barbilla y entrecerró los ojos, hasta donde le alcanzaba la imaginación, Tomoyo andaba ataviada con _algo_ en color rosa intenso, sin ningún tipo de sostén ni en los hombros ni en el cuello más que el que le proporcionaba el mismo ajuste de la prenda. Entonces, en el punto medio de su cintura, era donde se abría aquello que para Eriol era el vuelo de una falda, pero en lugar de caer conforme a la fuerza de gravedad, esa cosa se mantenía intacta y extendida como si, en efecto, fuera un abanico.

Él sabía de las excentricidades de la nívea, pero no recordaba haber visto algo como eso.

— ¿Eriol? —cuestionó Tomoyo al notar la turbación pesimamente oculta en los ojos de su interlocutor.

— ¡Es perfecto! —respondió él con rapidez, quizá con demasiada rapidez como para resultar creíble.

Tomoyo, notando la mentira, solo se limito a sonreír. Las cosas podían ser peores, Eriol podría, por ejemplo, no haberla dejado entrar en un principio, él podría seguir molesto pero por el contrario estaba ahí, haciendo un esfuerzo y tratando de elogiar un trabajo que seguramente no entendía para nada.

—Aunque si pides mi opinión sincera —agregó con la diversión bailándole en los ojos color zafiro—, el diseño más que para una pasarela, parece para un carnaval.

La nívea puso los ojos en blanco, claro que Eriol estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero tampoco podía pedir milagros.

—Es tu turno —dijo repentinamente, consiguiendo que la diversión del chico desapareciera y que su palidez aumentara.

—Pero aun tienes que probarte uno más, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, pero es justamente al traje masculino al que quiero hacerle algunos ajustes, así que no perdamos tiempo Hiragizawa. Dijiste que modelarías para mí.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Tomoyo empujó sin ninguna consideración el cuerpo de Eriol dentro del cuarto de baño, junto con las ropas que debía vestir.

— ¡Lo único que quieres es que modele en traje de baño! —se escucho la voz del ingles del otro lado de la puerta. A la amatista se le subieron una vez más los colores al rostro.

— ¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo!?

—Claro, es eso. No tenía idea de que fueras tan pervertida Tomoyo-chan.

Ella soltó un suspiro frustrado; ¿Por qué Eriol tenía la manía de distorsionar las cosas?

—Date prisa y deja de decir estupideces Hiragizawa.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta y ella se sintió satisfecha, al menos por unos minutos, porque cuando el tiempo comenzó a hacerse largo y Eriol simplemente no salía del cuarto de baño, la impaciencia no tardo en apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— ¿Todo está bien allí adentro? —Preguntó dando dos toques a la puerta pero nadie contesto del otro lado—. ¿Sucede algo malo, Eriol?

Un terrible gruñido fue lo que se escucho esta vez y poco después, el sonido de unas palabras seseantes, que de no ser porque tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, no habría conseguido escuchar.

—Si piensas que voy a salir con _esto_ puesto, estas muy equivocada, Tomoyo.

El tono del joven mago le puso la piel de gallina. Solo hasta ahora le venía a la mente que quizá había ido un poco demasiado lejos al confeccionar ese diseño.

—N-no hay nadie más aquí y… no es como si tú fueras a modelar el día del concurso… ¿cierto?

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir a Eriol que lo dejara, el sonido del pestillo de la puerta se escuchó.

Inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos, y lo que vio cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta la dejo sin habla.

—Lo volviste a hacer —el murmullo de Eriol le hizo contener la respiración. Su flequillo azulado le cubría los ojos y un aura extraña rodeaba su cuerpo—. ¡Maldita sea, lo volviste a hacer Tomoyo Daidouji!

El mago le dirigió una mirada desorbitada, mostrándole al mismo tiempo el furioso sonrojo que le cubría todo el rostro. Ella se había vuelto a burlar de él y él había vuelto a caer como un idiota. Sin mencionar el hecho de esa terrible sensación de _Deja vu_ que no le dejaba en paz. ¡La situación era exactamente la misma!

Y es que aunque la tensión se respirara en el aire, la imagen tenía ese "algo" cómico que simplemente no permitía que el momento se volviera insoportable. Porque después de todo, ver a la gran reencarnación del mago Clow, Eriol Hiragizawa, ataviado con una informal playera negra, un masculino saco del mismo color, un pantalón de tela ligera y encima una… ¿¡falda!? Bueno, era algo digno de apreciar.

—Yo… ¡lo lamento! —el nerviosismo en el tono de Tomoyo llamó su atención. Él esperaba que ella tuviera un ataque de risa—. Esto es… lo último en moda masculina y… yo… no estaba segura, por eso necesitaba que alguien lo modelara… ¡en verdad lo siento!

Eriol la observo durante un rato que a la amatista se le antojo eterno. Él estaba molesto, sí, lo estaba, pero no planeaba ponerse a despotricar y a dar gritos, en su lugar, una idea mucho mejor empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

Se encamino con pasos tranquilos hacia ella, lentos y ligeros, acechantes, mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en sus labios y un brillo perverso aparecía en los ojos detrás de las gafas.

Tomoyo tragó con fuerza.

—Uhm… ¿Eriol? ¿Q-qué sucede?

Pero una vez más, no recibió respuesta.

Con la sagacidad de quien sabe lo que hace, Eriol casi saltó hacía la heredera Daidouji, acorralándola rápidamente contra la pared más cercana y colocando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, dejando sus rostros a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

Iba a demostrarle a Tomoyo que él no solo era un caballero ingles; él también sabía jugar sucio.

—Eriol…

—Shh… no hables —susurró con esa sonrisa arrogantemente divertida que usaba de niño, cuando metía a la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto en un sinfín de problemas—. ¿Te has dado cuenta, Tomoyo, del diminuto vestido que llevas puesto? Y te has dado cuenta también… ¿Qué estamos en mi habitación… a solas y con la casa en general vacía?

Sonrió aun más, deleitándose del insinuante rubor en las mejillas de la amatista y de la forma en que de repente parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho, comenzando a tirar sutilmente la falda del vestido hacia abajo, en un inútil intento de cubrir sus largas piernas desnudas.

Ahora era el momento en el que Tomoyo se preguntaba, ¿Dónde diablos estaban Nakuru y Spinel?

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —Preguntó Eriol de nueva cuenta, aun sin borrar la sonrisa—. Esta vez has ido un poco lejos ¿no crees? Darte una lección no estaría mal, Tomoyo —un gesto falso, como si estuviera pensando, apareció en sus rasgos masculinos. Cuando se dispuso a terminar su frase, la nívea supo que estaba perdida—. ¿Qué te parece si te beso… otra vez?

Ella sintió un escalofrío y lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, fueron los labios de Hiragizawa acercarse lentamente y su mirada color zafiro, esa mirada felina que resplandecía con determinación.

Y Tomoyo esperó; esperó a experimentar una vez más la presión de la boca de su compañero contra la suya.

Y esperó, y esperó, pero aquel beso nunca llegó.

Abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y cuando observó a Eriol, algunos pasos lejos de ella y con una sonrisa burlona, supo que nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan estúpida.

—Eh…q-qué fue…

—Aun tienes que probarte un vestido, ¿cierto, Tomoyo-chan? —dijo el ingles en ese tono de suficiencia que le hizo fruncir el seño y salir disparada hacia el cuarto de baño, casi ahogada por la furia.

Lo que la joven Daidouji en ningún momento alcanzó a ver, fue el instante en el que la expresión de broma de Eriol se resquebrajo y dio paso a un rostro de alivio y angustia. Claro, Tomoyo no tenía por qué saber que había estado a punto de perder el control y por poco la besaba.

Ella no _tenía_ por qué saberlo.

**/**

Un suspiro impertinente salió de sus labios, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí encerrada? Si no se equivocaba, los últimos aporreos que Eriol había dado a la puerta habían sido hacía algunos diez minutos. Él terminó cansándose de pedirle que saliera y ahora no se escuchaba ningún sonido del otro lado.

Al final, su idea de "Una tarde de modelaje con Eriol Hiragizawa" había resultado en desastre, ¡Ni siquiera había podido hacer ningún ajuste! Justo ahora, llevaba el último de los tres diseños y para ser honestos, el que más le había gustado. Era bastante simple y era justamente por eso que le encantaba tanto.

Llevo una mano a su cuello, preguntándose si todavía sería correcto salir y mostrarle el vestido a Eriol. Después de todo, ¿qué había sido lo de antes? Él casi la besaba y ella… ¡ella no había hecho nada por detenerlo!

_Porque no querías detenerlo._

Tomoyo se sonrojo ante la declaración indecorosa de esa vocecilla traicionera. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella bien sabía que aquello era algo que realmente deseaba. Los delgados y suaves labios de Eriol sobre los suyos… una vez más.

Sacudió la cabeza, en un último esfuerzo por ahuyentar esos pensamientos y, armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, tomo el pomo de la puerta y tiro de él, abriendo la entrada del cuarto de baño para toparse con una imagen que le provoco un montón de gotas cayéndole deliberadamente por la frente.

Ahora sabía por qué Eriol había dejado de insistir. Al parecer, no pudo suportar el terrible aburrimiento de esperar y termino cediendo ante los brazos de Morfeo, cayendo dormido en la cama todavía con el traje que ella había confeccionado.

Sin ser plenamente consciente, comenzó a andar hacia el chico postrado en el colchón y pronto una sonrisa tiro de sus labios. Él se veía tan sereno durmiendo, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación sobre sus hombros.

Tomoyo observo sus orejas y mordió su labio inferior con curiosidad, sufriendo repentinamente la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlas.

¿Estaría mal?

Dubitativa, alargo una de sus delgadas manos, y cuando al fin hubo entrado en contacto con ese "accesorio" como Eriol las había llamado antes, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo suaves que eran.

Su sonrisa se amplio y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tomoyo se encontró dando aquella común caricia que muchas personas dan a sus felinos detrás de las orejas. ¡Era algo que jamás había hecho!

Tan concentrada estaba en la tarea, que tuvo que dar un respingo cuando un sonido extraño comenzó a salir de los interiores del ingles. Era un ruido ronco y constante, era como un…

—Estas… ¿ronroneando? —preguntó Tomoyo a la nada, al percatarse que en efecto, Eriol estaba ronroneando entre sueños.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los parpados cerrados, hacia su nariz recta y hacia… sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Que conveniente.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, en un segundo Tomoyo acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y poso suavemente sus labios contra los de él, en un beso bastante más simple que el del día anterior, pero no por eso menos placentero.

Cuando se apartó y abrió lentamente los ojos vio con estupor al chico que dos segundos atrás había estado dormido y que ahora la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión, pero completamente despierto.

—Tomoyo…

Ella no se quedó a escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, simplemente, como un bólido y con las mejillas totalmente arreboladas, volvió a dirigirse al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a permanecer ahí por el resto de su vida si era necesario.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ahhh que pena! Realmente... lo siento mucho, por la tardanza :( Y es que este capitulo en especial fue un gran reto (escribirlo casi cinco veces sin llegar a lo que quería fue un poco frustrante). Pero al final conseguí plasmar lo que quería. Les agradezco bastante sus comentarios y espero en verdad que pese a la tardanza aun alguien se tome el tiempo de leer, me animaría bastante. Ya saben, no planeo dejar el fic a medias, no es nada justo. En fin, espero que esten muy bien. Abrazos!


	19. Besos

**Besos.**

Si le hubieran dicho unos meses atrás que en algún punto de su vida vestiría una falda de tablones azul, tendría unas orejas y una cola de gato adornando su persona, y estaría frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño, suplicándole a una chica para que saliera, Eriol seguramente habría sonreído ladinamente y habría tachado de loco a aquel que dijera semejante cosa.

"_El ser humano tiende a clasificar de imposibles aquellas situaciones más bizarras e increíbles",_ pensó el mago filosóficamente antes de dar un nuevo golpe a la puerta blanca.

—Tomoyo, sal de ahí —dijo con el tono de quien ya está exhausto de hacer lo mismo. Lo cierto es que había repetido esa frase tantas veces en los últimos quince minutos que las palabras habían perdido sentido.

—No quiero. Vete y déjame en paz —la respuesta de la amatista le hizo acariciarse el puente de la nariz. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia y las rotundas negativas de la chica tampoco eran de gran ayuda.

—Si lo piensas, Daidouji, eres tú la que está encerrada en _mi_ cuarto de baño de _mi_ habitación. En teoría, la que debe irse eres tú.

Un gruñido se escucho del otro lado de la puerta y Eriol no pudo evitar una sonrisa picara.

—Oh, vamos, deja de hacer drama —continuó—. Fue solo un simple y pequeño beso.

No supo etiquetar el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que Tomoyo se resolviera por ignorarlo desde ese momento en adelante, o también, se dijo el ingles con victoria, cabía la posibilidad de que la amatista corriera el pestillo de la puerta y asomara ligeramente su cabeza cubierta de cabellos azabaches, justo como estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Solo un simple beso? —preguntó dubitativa, a lo que él se apresuro a asentir—. ¿No estás enojado?

—Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y opto al fin por abrir completamente la puerta.

Al verla, con ese vestido en color morado que seguramente era el tercer diseño, Eriol no consiguió detener la idea que apareció en su mente. Ella se veía tan bien en ese vestido.

—Bueno, ¿Pero quién podría estar enfadado por un beso como este?

Y dicho lo último, el joven ingles estampo un nuevo beso en los labios de Tomoyo, tan casto como el que ella le diera hacía algún rato, pero lo suficientemente sorpresivo como para que la amatista se pusiera totalmente colorada.

— ¡Eres como un tomate de lo roja que estas Tomoyo-chan! —dijo Eriol riendo burlonamente, sin ningún tipo de descaro, logrando así que la muchacha frunciera el seño con enojo y su sonrojo se incrementara.

— ¡Y tu eres incorregible!

Y la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró una vez más con un portazo y con Tomoyo dentro.

Eriol suspiró. Sus avances se habían ido por la borda en el momento mismo en que esa atrevida idea le surcara la mente y quien sabe hasta cuándo ella se dignaría a salir de nuevo.

Pero con todo y todo, no se arrepentía de nada. Había sido una fascinación verla en ese traje de tela ligera y vaporosa cubierta de algunos discretos volantes (diferente a aquel primer vestido en forma de abanico); había quedado tan encantado que incluso esos labios femeninos descubiertos de cualquier maquillaje resultaron más llamativos que nunca antes.

Con un inminente dolor de cabeza a punto de explotar, se deslizó despacio hacia el piso de madera, flexionando sus piernas y recargando la espalda en la puerta del baño. Era comprensible que después de todo, ahora no tuviera idea de cómo solucionar las cosas.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus cavilaciones, que apenas si alcanzó a escuchar la vocecilla que salió del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó Tomoyo quedamente. Eriol casi podía imaginarla retorciéndose las manos en la suave tela de su vestido—. ¿Por qué… me has besado?

Y para la tortura de la joven Daidouji, Eriol no respondió de inmediato; se tomó su tiempo en sopesar la pregunta y en preparar una respuesta que no lo dejara en evidencia, porque no planeaba revelar sus sentimientos en ese instante, ni mucho menos ante una puerta de madera. No, todavía no era el momento.

—Por la misma razón que lo hiciste tú —contestó él de forma ausente; no había encontrado una respuesta más satisfactoria que aquella y ahora se daba cuenta de lo ambigua que sonaba. No conocía las razones de Tomoyo, desde luego; ella podría haberlo besado por simple curiosidad, él por otro lado lo había hecho movido por el impulso de la atracción que sentía por ella—. Fue… un impulso —añadió todavía no muy convencido, pero sin más palabras que agregar.

El ya tan conocido sonido del pestillo lo saco de su nueva oleada de pensamientos, y antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, Eriol alcanzó a ponerse de pie.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo por segunda vez, postrada en el umbral de la puerta deleitándolo con esa altanera elegancia que ella sencillamente no notaba. Ahí estaba mostrándole una de esas gentiles sonrisas que a menudo les regalaba a los atolondrados castaños Sakura y Shaoran, una sonrisa cómplice que él también solía formar y que descaradamente decía algo como _"Yo sé algo que tú no"._ Era esa mueca que a Eriol siempre le divertía, pero en esos instantes solo le provoco un profundo escalofrió.

—Esperare el momento en el que te sientas listo para decirme que te gusto —dijo la amatista con la casualidad de quien habla del clima. Entonces haciéndolo a un lado y volviendo a adueñarse de la habitación, continuó—: ¡Vamos, Eriol! Todavía tengo que hacerle ajustes a lo que llevas puesto.

Eriol la miró con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y con el cuerpo hecho piedra.

Recordaba (¡Claro que recordaba!) la sorprendente capacidad de observación de la chica, pero lo que sin duda alguna no estaba en su repertorio de memorias era ese repentino ataque de Tomoyo por ser tan directa; hasta donde sabía, la heredera Daidouji acostumbraba ser bastante más sutil.

Ocultó su rostro como pudo con su flequillo, en un vano intento de pasar desapercibido ese sonrojo que ahora le cubría el rostro.

Lo había dicho hacía años y lo volvía a decir; Tomoyo Daidouji era una excelente observadora.

**/**

El reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto cuando Tomoyo le dio las gracias a un todavía aturdido ingles. Él prometió llegar antes de que iniciara el concurso y ella aseguró que trabajaría hasta media noche un día anterior al evento.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema de la curiosa "no confesión" de Eriol, y en contra de todo pronóstico, ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa, tal vez demasiado significativa para ser solo amigos.

Para cuando Tomoyo giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a emprender su camino, se dio de lleno con los otros tres inquilinos que también habitaban la mansión Hiragizawa.

Eriol no pudo evitar preocuparse en el instante en que se percató de la mirada ceñuda de Kaho.

— ¿Tomoyo Daidouji? —su suave tono de voz y esa expresión que no iba dirigida a la amatista sino a él, le indicaron la multitud de preguntas que seguramente estarían danzando en la mente de la mujer.

—Señorita Mizuki, cuánto tiempo —dijo Tomoyo, enterándose de inmediato de la tensión del momento. Era hora de la retirada—. Sakura estará encantada cuando le diga que se encuentra aquí.

La mujer pelirroja asintió, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa cortes que resulto en una mueca de mal gusto.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, ya es un poco tarde —volvió a hablar la nívea, ignorando a propósito el intento fallido de su interlocutora—. Ha sido un placer volverla a ver, Señorita Mizuki.

Y con una despedida silenciosa hacia Nakuru y Spinel quienes no habían abierto la boca para nada y que desde su punto de vista habían estado conteniendo la respiración, Tomoyo comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta que su figura se perdió en un punto lejano.

Fue hasta entonces cuando Eriol se digno a centrar su atención en la mujer que caminaba hacia él.

—Kaho…

Sus palabras, interrumpidas por el cálido sabor de un beso profundo, murieron en su garganta con la misma rapidez de un parpadeo.

Había algo en ese gesto, algo tan palpable y tan obvio que a ambos les supo amargo y frío, lo suficiente como para que terminaran con el beso de la misma forma abrupta con la que lo habían comenzado.

—Descuida, Eriol. Sé que no es el momento.

Nadie dijo nada más y él permitió que la mujer a la que amaba partiera hacia el interior de la casa, dejándolo solo con sus dos guardianes, como hacía años, allá cuando era Clow y no Eriol, lo había estado.

—Así que esa era la razón por la que querías que tuviéramos un día de paseo con la Señorita Mizuki —la voz de Nakuru, lejos de sonar con reproche, parecía ser comprensiva—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Eriol? No teníamos idea que Tomoyo estaría aquí.

La respuesta del ingles dejo a los dos guardianes confundidos.

—Yo tampoco la tenía.

Nakuru parpadeó y a punto estaba de volver a la carga con otro comentario, cuando Spinel tomó la palabra.

— ¿Cuándo hablara con la Señorita Mizuki, amo?

No hubo respuesta a esa atrevida pregunta. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que por primera vez en muchos años se encontraba perdido y no sabía qué hacer? ¿O quizá que después de tanto tiempo al fin se comportaba como el adolescente que era?

Amaba a Kaho, todavía lo hacía, pero no podía seguir con esa punzante sensación que le atenazaba el corazón de a ratos.

Como el caballero que era, Eriol simplemente no concebía la idea de engañar a su persona más querida, porque aunque el sentimiento por Kaho aun continuaba ahí, alguien nuevo acababa de abrirse paso en su corazón.

Soltó uno de esos suspiros cansinos que le indicaban a Spinel lo agobiado que se hallaba su creador; se trataba de la señal que tanto él como Nakuru entendían como un _"No hagan más preguntas",_ pero esta vez, en contra de lo que cualquiera esperaba, Eriol murmuró un último comentario.

—Espero hablar con ella dentro de unos días, Spinel.

Lo que ninguno de los tres hubiera llegado a pensar, era que el momento de hablar con Kaho Mizuki llegaría justo después del tan aclamado concurso de modas, cuando, movida por la misma emoción que había desbordado a Eriol horas atrás, Tomoyo se atreviera a besarlo delante de una gran multitud.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Uno de esos pequeños capítulos que terminan siendo más importantes de lo que parecen (y que pese a lo que aparentan no son de relleno XD). En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios del capitulo anterior y por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero que este también sea de su agrado, adelantandoles que en el proximo vuelven esos personajes que andaban perdidos desde hace tiempo jaja XD. Muchos saludos y abrazos desde aquí! :D


End file.
